Antabuse
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: Rogan. Antabuse is way to get off an addiction. Logan's finally found his Antabuse, but with a series of tragedies tearing them a part, will they be able to cope? No matter the outcome, no one will come out unscathed. Starts right after Pulp Friction.
1. The Loss of Dignity and Way of Life

Summery: "Of course, you've been an addict so long that you've built up a tolerance to it and no longer feel anything. You're just so hooked on the routine of it, going through the motions, that you can't get out." "You have to get out, Logan, or someday, you're going to be in pain, and no amount of sex will change anything, because you're going to find yourself very alone." Rogan.

A/N: Please read and review. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up before Tuesday or at least right afterwards. There will never actually be any sex, but it will be implied and talked about a lot. So, tell me if you think I need to change the rating. Thanks!

* * *

Antabuse: Chapter 1

"Logan, come on!" a very practical, yet somehow fun-loving, female voice said over the phone.

"What have you got to loose?" another female, this one with a sweet Southern twang, asked.

"Oh, I don't know, only my dignity and way of life," he grunted in response, pounding furiously at his laptop keyboard, trying to complete a paper he'd been putting off for weeks, also trying (very unsuccessfully) to get three very nosy women off his back and out of his business.

"Honestly, when are you going to take responsibility in your life?" the last of the three asked, exasperated. Though friendly most of the time, Logan could hear in her frustrated state the lawyer-like ruthlessness he had come to associate with the young woman. "I mean really, yous guys, why are males so idiotic?"

"Can't help it," the first said cheerfully, "It's biological predisposition."

"Thanks," there he was done with the paper. He quickly saved it and decided to read over it in the morning before printing it.

"Welcome!"

"Logan, be realistic," the Southern woman said. He couldn't help but snort in laughter. She was hardly one to talk, with her head constantly in the could, about being realistic. The young woman chose to ignore his interruption, "You like this girl."

Logan rolled his eyes. "I like sleeping with girls. Hell, I just like girls in general. I do not like any one girl in particular."

"You're a sex addict, you do know that right?" the practical one asked.

"A _what_?"

"A sex addict," she stated again, as-a-matter-of-fact. "It's actually more common than you think. Millions suffer form this hidden addiction. Sure it starts as something pleasurable and fun, but can eventually become an addiction as you jump from one sexual partner to another without a second thought. There are ways to overcome it though. I'd be more than happy to get you the number for sex addicts anonymous."

"I am _not_ a sex addict!" Logan yelled into the phone at the "helpful" young lady.

"I promise you; even if it's only in your subconscious thought you are always thinking about sex. Of course, you've been an addict so long that you've built up a tolerance to it and no longer feel anything. You're just so hooked on the routine of it, going through the motions, that you can't get out – hold on… sorry guys that was my pager. Gotta run… Logan, remember what I said."

"Sure."

"See you, Amy," the Southerner called in a singsong voice before Logan heard the tale-tell click of Amy hanging up.

"Logan, let me ask you something before I have to leave," the third woman said.

"What is it Allison?"

"When was the last meaningful relationship you've had with a woman that wasn't a friend or family member?"

"When did I ever have a meaningful relationship?"

"That's what I thought… love yous guys," Allison hung up, leaving just Logan and the sweet Southern belle on the phone together.

"So, Cass, any last minute 'advice'?"

"Honey, I don't think you need anymore advice. I think, in the end, you'll do what you really want to do."

"Cassie, I always do what I really want to do."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Love you, sweetie." Logan let the phone slide off his shoulder and into his palm, snapping it shut. He sighed in frustration and fell onto his bed, putting his phone on the side table and pulling the covers over his entire body, head and all. Why did he ever talk to those three? All they ever did was annoy, make fun of, psychoanalyze, or confuse him. Closing his eyes, he decided to figure it out later. All he wanted now was sleep.


	2. Concern For My Mental Wellbeing

A/N: sorry it's taken a little longer than I planned on it taking for me to post this chapter, but hopefully I will be able to make up for it. Anywho, on with the story…

* * *

Logan had barely slept that night. Not that he wasn't used to not sleeping, but it irked him that the only reason he was awake was because of what Amy had said before she left. How could she do that to him? Of course, he knew what she said couldn't be true. He felt something when he had sex. Like the night before last with Ace, he had definitely felt something, and the night before that with Whitney… okay, so maybe Whitney wasn't the best example, but there was Ace and…

"Ace!" he caught up with her at the coffee kiosk before she could pay, placed his order and paid for them both.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said as they moved away from the coffee kiosk. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" She cocked her head to one side and surveyed him. "You look tired."

He shrugged, "Didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh," she looked away, uncomfortable. "Working on your _paper_?" she asked quietly.

"Um…yeah," Logan responded, not sure what the problem was.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then." She turned abruptly on her heel and walked off.

"Mate! Hey, Huntzberger!" Logan looked around and spotted a very giddy (and more than likely very drunk) Finn with Colin trailing behind. "Impromptu party tonight, invite all the girls you can."

Logan shook his head, "Sorry, plans with Ace."

"You had plans with her last night!" Colin complained.

"I did, then realized I had a paper due today… plus Aims is going through another one of her psychoanalyzing phases again."

The friends fake shuddered. "That's gotta be fun," Colin said dryly.

"Oh yeah! _Tons._ If you want, I can call Amy and tell her you've been experiencing the same symptoms as me."

"No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Do we even want to know what symptoms and disorders Amy has been saying you have this time?" Finn asked.

"Probably not." Logan knew they'd get a kick out of the crazy woman's last diagnosis, but really didn't feel like putting up with their jokes.

"So," Finn clapped his hands together and rubbed them, "What was I saying? Oh yes, party tonight, lots of alcohol, lots of girls."

"And as I was saying, I already blew off Ace last night; I can't do it again tonight."

"Fine, but it's your loss, mate." Colin looked like he was going to add something, but was cut off by Logan's cell phone ringing to the tune of _Don Giovanni_, Amy's ringtone.

Flipping it open, he checked the caller ID to see if she was alone in her call. He wasn't in the mood to deal with either of the other two.

"Aims, what's up?" he answered her call after seeing she was talking with anyone else.

"Individuals with antisocial personalities exhibit a persistent disregard for and violation of other's rights. They treat people as objects- as things used for gratification and to be cast aside coldly when no longer wanted. Intolerant of everyday frustrations unable to save or plan or wait, they live for the moment. Seeking thrills is their major occupation. If they should injure other people along the way or break social rules, they do not seem to fell any shame or guilt.-"

"So first I'm a sex addict, now I'm antisocial." Logan did his best to ignore the hysterical laughter emitting from his two close friends' mouths.

"Getting caught does not seem to rattle them either. No matter how many times they're reprimanded, punished, or jailed – or have their inheritance threatened – they never learn how to stay out of trouble. They simply do not profit from experience.

"Many individuals with antisocial personalities can get away with destructive behavior because they are intelligent, entertaining and able to feign emotions they do not feel. – they have also been known to bribe their way out of situations – They win affection and confidence from others of whom they then take advantage. If caught, these individuals will either spin a fantastic lie or simply insist, with wide-eyed sincerity, that their intentions were utterly pure. Guilt or anxiety has no place in the antisocial personality."

"Well, I'm glad you have such a concern for my mental wellbeing, really, I –"

"How do psychologists explain such a lack of human decency?"

"Hey, what do you mean, 'lack of human decency'? I'm decent." On the other line Logan could hear Amy burst into laughter, for the first time during her lecture breaking her solemn diagnosis.

"_Aneeewaaay_ – According to one theory, individuals with antisocial personalities have simply imitated _their own antisocial parents_. Other theories point to a lack of disciple or inconsistent disciple or other problems during childhood."

"Come on, Aims, you _know_ that's _completely_ YOUR fault."

"Uh-uh, blame that one the nannies… Finally some researchers believe that these individuals have a dysfunction of the nervous system. Psychologists are still investigating the relationship between genes and antisocial behavior. – Hey, Logan, maybe you, your mother, and Mitch could be in a case study!"

Before Logan could respond, she continued, "While most of us get very nervous when we do something we've punished for in the past – or is just plain stupid, like _jumping off seven story scaffolding_ – those with antisocial personalities never seem to anticipate punishment – or sudden, painful death resulting from poorly done test runs with _**potatoes**_ – and remain calm while committing antisocial acts."

"Listen Amy, as much as I love you – Never call me again."

Oh, ha-ha-ha, Logan. You should be glad I didn't call the SAA on your behalf like I was planning before I realized that you antabuse will cure you of it eventually."

"I'm sorry, my what?"

"Your antabuse – it's a drug doctors prescribe to alcoholics that makes them violently ill when they drink."

"Okay, so in this weird little analogy of yours, what is my antabuse exactly? Or are you calling me an alcoholic too?"

"Nope, that label I reserve _all_ for Finny. As for your antabuse – 'what is it' is not the question you should ask if you want to find out the answer to – um – 'what' (as you so kindly put it) you want to know."

"And I don't suppose you'll tell me what the correct question is."

"Where would be the fun in that? Besides, you're smart, albeit a little slow sometimes, but smart. You'll figure it out…eventually." With that Amy hung up.

"So," Colin asked, after Finn and he finally stopped laughing and caught their breath, "What did your dear Amy say this time?"

"Oh, you know Amy, just wanted to send her love to this three of us… oh, and she wanted Finn to know he's an alcoholic."

"It was Allison that gave me my first drink… she's the one to be blamed."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'll make sure to tell her."


	3. Alarms and the Last Word

A/N: YAY! First official day of spring break… well it will be in 7 minutes, but that means that by the time I am done writing this chapter, it will be the first official, full day of spring break! YAY! To my wonderful 4 reviewers, thank you all so much! And a side note to Kjja, I had actually forgotten about said CD fanfic. But, I'll think about it. 3 minutes!

Chapter 3

Logan groaned as the alarm clock buzzed beside his head. He quickly turned away from the annoying sound.

"Don't just ignore it!" Rory said groggily from his side as she reached over him to turn it off and sat up.

_'Ah, sweet silence,'_ Logan tried pulling Rory back down but got his arm slapped away. (A/N: YAY! Midnight has come at last! God I love coffee…)

"It's you fault we're up this early anyway."

"How the hell is it my fault?" Logan asked with as much energy as he cared to muster that early.

"You told me to set my alarm early so you could go to your first class."

"And you actually did it?"

"Oh yes, how stupid of me to think you might actually get up and go to class!" She lay back. "I need coffee," she said after a second and pulled away from him, crawling out of bed and putting on her robe. "Come on!" she yanked on his hand, "If I'm up, you're up!"

"I don't think I like that logic," Logan stated, as she continued trying to pull his arm out of its socket.

"Too – bad – now – get – up!" Logan smirked and let himself go deadweight.

"Logan! That's not fair!" She stopped yanking and a second later his boxers were thrown in his face. Then came his pants… his shirt… socks… finally his loafers landed on his head, one smacking against his nose.

"Ow!" he yelped, sitting up; he could see Ace mirroring his earlier smirk.

"I expect a very large coffee, when I get out of the shower, to make up for waking me so early." With that she stalked out of the room.

Logan frowned – first she almost ripped his shoulder out of joint, then she got the last word, and he had to get the coffee? Well, she would just have to wait a bit for her coffee, he decided as he got dressed slowly, when he heard the shower turn on. However, he quickly changed his mind. He had seen Ace without coffee and really didn't want to repeat the experience.

The second he left the safety of Ace's room, he was confronted by a very irritated Paris. Why hadn't Ace warned him? If he had known Paris had stayed in the dorm the night before, he would have taken the window out.

"Next time you and Rory get into an early morning 'fight,' I don't want to hear it, even if it _is_ only the muffled version!"

"Right, cause it's any better for Ace and I, when it's you and Doyle?" Logan brushed past her, out the door.

Though there had been no line at the kiosk, Logan barely made it back to the dorm before Ace came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," she grabbed the taller of the 2 cups and checked the time. "You'd better go if you're going to shower before your first class. And I _will_ know if you don't make it; I have a friend in there." She patted his chest and went back to her room, almost closing the door, before he called her back.

"Hey, Ace," she turned to face him, "You could have gotten the last word had you not looked back." He was gone before she could gather a response.

* * *

A/N: Though generally not a fan of author's notes at the end of a chapter, I forgot to mention something in my ramblings about spring break, and it's not like I can go back and fix it or my timing would be off, and I don't want to lie to you, so I can't do that.

So here it is: Other than what was obviously written by me for Amy, Amy's (or Aims' as it were) diagnosis was actually being read straight out of a textbook (in both real life and the Gilmore Girl world). Text book _Understanding Psychology_. Chapter Chapter 16, _Psychological Disorders_.

You see, I was sitting in my Psychology class, going over notes and reading up on my Disorders, waiting for the class to be over, studying for the major test we were having on said notes and Disorders the next class, when I came across this little segment about individuals with Antisocial Personalities. Having already decided the class before (still talking about Psychology) during my teacher's lecture on addictions that Logan would be a sex addict, I thought the description in my book was perfect for the character I'm trying to pull Logan off as. So, there you go; he's antisocial. Well, kind of, I think Amy was being just a _teensy bit_ over analytical. But hey, her type is my favorite to write, so I don't care!

Anyway, there's your little lesson about how scary my life is, being able to draw parallels between school and Gilmore Girls, and you guys haven't even heard about the innumerous conversations with friends that have inadvertently, and entirely against the purpose of the discussion, come to a very passionate trade off of knowledge in the world of JK Rowling and Harry Potter.

So, I'm off to write, or finish writing, I should say, the sixth chapter of this wonderful little story we have, and then I will read a chapter of Ayn Rand's Atlas Shrugged. Ahhh… the wonderfulness of spring break… computer mostly to myself and twenty four books (that are rather large and old looking) to be read… almost all of them being Ayn Rand, however I probably will read (re-read, technically) Bronze Horseman for the umpteenth time. But you really couldn't care less…

So anyway after thirty seven minutes of it being the first official day (sorry thirty eight, now) I will concluded with one thing: **_REVIEW!_**


	4. Epitome of the Perfect Trio

A/N: I can't believe I have lived this long, watching GG since its pilot, and have just now discovered the wonderful thing they call spoilers! Honestly, how do I sleep at night...? Unfortunately I have pretty much the entire fic planned in my head, but I'll see what I can do to work Honor in. Oh well, happy Easter!

Chapter 4

"Logan!" a young woman with curled, light brown, long hair pushed back by a thin head band and freckles covering every visible inch of her body called from across the street. Logan smiled and ran to greet her, enveloping her into a tight hug.

"Aims! God, it's so good to see you, again."

Pinching his cheeks and shaking his head back and forth, she responded, "Yeah, it's been to long since I saw your pretty face in person. I mean, what, since Fiji?"

"That sounds about right."

"Logan!" two others came running up, one with tight ringlet, blonde hair bouncing just above her shoulders and lightly tanned skin, the other had almost black, straight hair to her shoulder blades with flat bangs hanging in her eyes and olive skin.

"Cass!" Logan threw his arms around the blonde first and smiled. Then he hugged the Mediterranean looking woman, "Hey Allison."

"Hey, yourself."

Logan observed the three and smiled. It had been too long since he'd last seen them in person. They were, as always, the epitome of the perfect trio. Cassy was the shortest of the three with round features. Her Southern sweetness and naivety always made him wonder how she was best friends with Allison, a hard and straight forward New Yorker. Allison had a model-like frame, tall and thin, not to mention dangerously beautiful. Her makeup served only to highlight her high cheekbones and sharp eyes. Stiletto heels, though fulfilling the designer's purpose of making her perfectly skinny legs seem to go on forever, also fulfilled the purpose he was sure Allison had in mind, make her even more intimidating.

Of course, their friendship was easily balanced by Aims. In a survey of all the sons of the Hartford elite for the most beautiful woman in Connecticut, maybe even the Eastern seaboard, Aims would win hands down. She was about three inches shorter than him with soft brown eyes and hair. She had a small frame, but Logan knew from experience that she was strong and packed a good punch. If he tempted her to jump off scaffolding, she would make a pro-con list, convince him never to jump again, then remembering his challenge would jump anyway – just to prove a point.

"So," he said, slinging one arm around Aims and the other around Cassy. Allison, he knew, would be perfectly fine not being touched, seeing as how the only reason she let him hug her in greeting was because of the length of time in which they had not seen each other. "What brings you ladies to New Haven?"

"Got bored and we were in town," Allison replied, as though that was the only reason she would ever want to see him. Of course, knowing Allison it probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Well, I'm glad you decided I'm interesting enough to amuse you… care for a drink?" he steered them towards the pub, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist a drink, much less a drink on him.

Logan ushered them into the pub and found a table. "Lets see," he pointed at Allison, "Gin – straight up…" moving onto Cassy, "cosmopolitan… and finally, an Irish coffee." The girls nodded.

"So," Allison began once he got back, "Friday night… we weren't expecting you to be alone."

"Yeah, where's the line we generally have to fight through to get to you… ya know, bribe Finn the Bouncer with a drink to get our name on the list, get into a couple-a cat fights with some of your adoring fans…?" Cassy added.

Logan looked at Amy to see what witty comment about his "adoring fans" or indignant response to Cassy about boosting his ego to high. All she did was a smirk to mirror his usual and sip her coffee, making him sure there was an ulterior motive.

"The night is young," Logan answered, still checking Amy's response. This time Amy's face broke into a cheeky grin most would think only he could accomplish. After seeing a glint in her eye that was familiar to those familiar with Logan's own mischief, he knew exactly what their visit was for before she said anything.

"So… where's dear Ms. Gilmore this evening?" Amy asked sweetly and innocently (not to mention fairly thick with natural charm), hiding her face in her large mug of coffee; it was so convincing that had he not known her for almost twenty one years he would most definitely have believed the act.

"Friday nights she has dinner with her grandparents, Richard and Emily," he glared to match her smirk in their constant, silent battle of the minds.

"Aw too bad, we were hoping to meet your Ace."

"She's not my Ace, Cass."

"Really? 'Cause I heard you were getting a _lil'_ bit possessive."

"Oh yes," Allison added, "Something I'm _sure_ just slipped your mind when you were telling us about Finn's party."

"How did you find out about that?" Logan looked directly at Amy and asked.

"Colin told my cousinwho told me." Logan was shocked to actually get an answer, even if it was from the chatty Southerner, and even more so when Amy didn't even respond to the giving away of her sources.

"So… DuGrey told you?"

"Of course… and speaking of Tristin… did you hear about his arrival in New Haven due tomorrow?"

"Oh God…"

"Oh yes, got himself into just a titch bit too much trouble over in Berkley?"

"What did he do this time?"

"Dunno, but Uncle John's dragging his ass back here where he can keep his eye on him before he can get into more of it."

"DuGrey's coming to Yale?"

"Yup"

"Oh, this is gonna be good!"


	5. Small, Open NewspaperSack

A/N: So sorry about the long update wait, but I've taken on a month long extra class so I'm at school nine and a half hours a day, except for Fridays, plus I have homework and a horse to take care of; so you can imagine the problems I have getting to update, though I have written up to the eleventh chapter.

Quick and very important question that sounds weird but actually has a point (I think): How old is Paris Hilton? I know; I know, weird, but it is important.

Another quick and very important question that I need answered: What do you guys want Tristin to have done to get himself so in trouble with his parents and old school? I have several ideas, but none of them work for me; so please, give me some more ideas!

Chapter 5:

Rory climbed out of her car; she had out of dinner early and was ready to start her weekend. She absentmindedly wondered if Logan was busy as she made her way towards the pub, planning on calling to see if he wanted to hang out.

She stopped dead in her tracks and cursed herself. Of course, she should have known he'd be busy; why had she tricked herself into not believing it, if only for a moment? Logan was walking down the street, oblivious to everything but the three women surrounding him.

One of them was a model, she was sure of it, tall and thin, and beautiful. Normally Rory got jealous seeing him with women like that, but this one was detached, walking away from and in front of him. Besides she was far too prim and slightly overdressed. She would _never_ even be _tempted_ to jump off seven story scaffolding. Another girl with bouncy, blonde curls walked on his right side, along the wall. She was short and slightly chubby, not the perfect bodied woman Logan usually went for. Her unflattering clothing certainly did not help matters, and her face was completely washed out, seeing as how she wore no makeup.

With the last one however, Rory could find no faults. She was pretty, gorgeous really, and naturally so. She wasn't so skinny that she was flat (actually most men would probably drool over her). If the model was overdressed and the blonde was underdressed, she was dressed perfectly, casual and comfortable. Those words described almost everything about her; she fit perfectly with Logan's arm protectively around her shoulders. She was laughing (not giggling) easily and sincerely at whatever Logan was saying. Everything she wore accentuated her best features, and her posture was confident. Rory couldn't even accuse her of being shallow (actually had the circumstances been different, Rory was sure they could have been friends), once she saw an Ayn Rand book sticking out of the small, open newspaper-sack at her side.

The group stopped, still not seeing her, next to a black convertible. Logan brought the perfect woman in front of him to face him. Hands on her hips, he leaned down for a kiss. Rory turned quickly, before she had to see him kiss her, and headed back to Branford with her hands shaking from anger.


	6. Anything For You, Aims

AN/ Since I kept you waiting so long for last chapter I decided to put up this one as well. Please answer the questions listed in the author's note from last chapter or I won't be bale to post chapter seven. Thanks!

PS: THIS IS IMPORTANT: in chapter four I said that Logan had known Amy for almost twenty _one_ years; well, it should actually be almost twenty _two _years.

Chapter 6:

Logan came out of the pub joking with Aims, Cass, and Allison, though to most observers who didn't know Allison's unique body language, only Aims and Cass were joking with him. He had his arm around Aims' shoulders, holding her close, hating that she had to leave.

"Don't you dare, Logan Huntzberger," Allison was saying haughtily. "How I date is hardly close to your method."

"You date several men at one time; I date several women at one time. I don't see the difference."

"I date, that's casual. You, on the other hand, have sex, that's something most would consider serious. I never sleep with guys unless we're exclusive for at least a month."

"So in other words, you haven't had sex in a_ long_ ass time."

"Hey!" Logan quickly diverted his attention back to Aims, continuing the conversation they'd been having, before Allison interrupted.

"So, next Saturday…" Aims said as they approached Allison's car.

"I'll be there."

"This is her birthday, Logan; you can't just back at out the last second. Alex is counting on you to be there, and I'll never forgive you, if-"

"I know, and I'll be there; I promise.

"You're not exactly-"

"_Aims,_ I made a promise. I'll keep it."

"Good. And then, two Fridays afterwards is our birthday…"

"Same time, same place."

"Thank you, Logan."

"Anything for you, Aims." He brought her in front of him and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Allison was already in the car when Logan helped Aims into the back.

"And remember tomorrow-"

"DuGrey will be joining us," he finished Cass' sentence as he closed the passenger door behind her. "I will talk to you lovely ladies soon." He waved as Allison sped them away and began making his way towards his resident college hall.

Logan did a double take and back tracked to the kiosk where he saw a shaking Ace trying to fish money out of her purse.

"That's okay. I got it, Ace," he said pulling out his own wallet.

"Nope," she pulled out a five and handed it to the worker. "I got it this time."

"Ace," he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so upset?" he asked bringing her close and staring into her eyes. "Did something happen at your grandparents?"

"No, I just… I'm not in the mood, Logan."

"Why not?" he murmured, bringing her flush with him. He leaned down to kiss her, but she violently pushed him away. He looked at her, confused. Anger flared up in her eyes; what the hell was her problem? "Ace, c'mon!"

There was something else on her face, incredulousness and… something else. She threw her hands up in the air and, shaking her head, she replied, "I'm going to study. I'll see you _tomorrow_." Gilmore spun on her heel and stormed off toward Branford.


	7. Impromptu Meeting

A/N: I'M FINALLY UPDATING! YAY! Sorry it took so freaking long, but life got in the way. Thank you for all your reviews especially whoever mentioned Paris Hilton (sorry, can't get to my reviews at the present). You're imaginations will have to be used, since I've been having trouble deciding exactly what got Tristen into so much trouble!

Chapter 7:

"DuGrey!" Logan called, having drug Finn and Colin out to meet his childhood friend.

"Hey, Logan," the almost two years younger blonde jogged up to him and shook hands in that way only guys do. "Finn, Colin, good of you to let Logan drag you out here so early on a Saturday morning. I'll make it up to you and pay for the drinks for the next few parties you're throwing."

Finn grabbed DuGrey and pulled him into an embrace. "God bless you."

"So," Logan leaned up against a wall in the courtyard, next to where DuGrey had already done so. "You gonna tell us what you did out west to get John so pissed off, or are you wanting us to use our imagination?"

"We have very, very naughty imaginations," Finn said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well…" DuGrey began his tale; it was a tale of a frat party and the dean's new eighteen year old daughter, of a fast paced relationship and sex on the dean's desk; it was a tale that made Finn's and Colin's mouths drop and Logan shake his head in wonderment. Needless to say, it was quite a tale.

"That's it," Finn exclaimed, "A dorm warming party will be held tonight in your honor!"

"I will of course be eternally greatful." Suddenly DuGrey's head snapped over, and he stared across the courtyard. A half smirk, half smile worked it's way onto his lips. "I'll see you guys later. I've got an impromptu meeting with a pretty, little Mary."

Logan watched as DuGrey sauntered off to the opposite side of the courtyard and grabbed the book out of an unsuspecting girl's hands and exclaimed, "Morning Mary, didya miss me?"

The brunette jumped up and whirled around to face the thief. Whatever quick remark she had prepared died on her lips. "Tristen!" Ace's surprised voice carried across the courtyard to Logan. What the hell was happening? Ace knew DuGrey? When the hell did that happen!

DuGrey leaned forward, raised his eyebrows and said something to her. Ace shook her head, exasperated, and said something in return, probably in a smart manner. DuGrey threw his arm around her and led her towards a coffee stand, still chatting. Once they ordered and DuGrey paid, they were close enough for Logan to hear.

"So-" Ace was cut off by Tristen's lips crashing down onto hers. Logan's hands clentched. "Tristen! What was that!" DuGrey grinned cheekily.

"The goodbye kiss you owed me."

"I owed you no such thing!" But, in spite of herself, she laughed. Gilmore considered him for a moment before beginning again, "You know… I really should hate you."

"_But _you don't."

"But I don't."

"So… seeing as how this is our first official date, I-"

"Who said anything about this being a date? I just don't turn down free coffee."

"Coffee as friends then?"

"Coffee as friends."

"All right, I can work with that.

"You're impossible," Ace said with a laugh.

"I am, I really am. Anyway, seeing as how you're a friend, one of the very few I have on campus, I want to invite you to come to a party at my dorm tonight. I know, I know, parties aren't really your thing, but I was really hoping-"

"I'll come."

"Great, you got a pen and paper?" She dug around in her bag and brought out the desired items, and he scribbled down his information. "I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yep!"

"Great," he swiftly pecked her on the lips, earning him a "Tristen!" "What? That was just the kiss of a happy, long-lost friend!" Ace rolled her eyes and walked away with DuGrey smiling after her.


	8. Practically Touching

AN: PLEASE READ AND RESPOND! I BEG OF YOU! There was a story I read when I first started to read GG fan fiction (once I decided that I could wait no longer for Logan and Rory to get together in the show) that I absolutely loved, but I can't seem to find it any where. I remember it started out with Rory and Logan just being friends, and Logan took her to some bookshop (I think it was called 'Wit's End'), then they ended up going on a date to an Indian restaurant… I can't remember anything else in particular. If you know the name of the story or its author, please, please, please tell me! Thank you!

TO REVIEWERS: I love you all! You guys really make my day! **To Crissy**: sorry, but I only like reading the classic Trories, not a big fan of writing them myself (besides I love Rogan way to mach!). **To Cinemagal**: I'm glad you like it; I wasn't sure how people would react to Tristen's character, so I'm glad you think he was IC. Also **to Michaelover101**: you don't have to worry about Logan, he'll get wonderfully jealous! **To rfsd**: thank you so much for the info on Ms. Hilton. **To Smile1, Kyle15, **and** Blueyed18**: thank you so much for your support!

Anyway… that's enough of that…

Chapter 8:

As soon as she walked in, he was by her side.

"Ace." She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Logan! Sorry, I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

"Colin, Finn, and I are throwing the party. I've known DuGrey since we were kids." Whatever witty remark Ace had planned was interrupted by DuGrey's arrival.

"Mary! You actually came!"

"Of course I came. You invited me."

"Didn't actually expect that you'd be here… not because I didn't want you to be here – I did, I just, well, these things aren't really your –"

"Tristen, I get it. I was actually just planning on showing up, saying hello, and sneaking out as soon as possible."

"Aha! I knew something had to be up!" He suddenly noticed Logan standing there watching the exchange. "Oh hey, Logan. I didn't know you know Rory."

"Oh yeah, I know _Ace_ pretty well."

"Oh." DuGrey faltered for just a second before regaining his cocky attitude, and out of the corner of Logan's eye he could see Ace looking on confusedly. "So, Mary," he stepped between them and put his arm around her. "Can I get you a drink? Non-alcoholic, of course…" he amended.

"A drink sounds good." She let DuGrey lead her to the bar. Logan tried to walk in the opposite direction but somehow found himself leaning against a wall near the makeshift bar, in earshot but out of their eyesight.

"How'd you know?" Ace was asking him.

"Logan and I have a… mutual friend that has loves to gossip, and God only knows how she gets her information… but she gets it. Then she shares."

"And I've been talked about?"

"Not by name. Cass always just calls you 'the reporter' or something along those lines. Then when Logan brought up the topic, accusing me of telling her something or other – which I didn't – Colin started talking about 'Reporter Girl,' but that's obviously you."

"Seems that way."

"What's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Rory."

"It's nothing, Tristen. I swear." They fell silent, drinking their drinks, leaning up against the bar close to each other. Very close. There were practically touching –

"What's with the death glares in Tristen's direction?" Logan spun around.

"Cass, what're you doing here?"

"I'm in Hartford 'til tomorrow, when I have to get back to DC. So when I heard about the party, I decided to come and see you… and Tristen, but mostly you. And I'm not gonna let you off that easy. What's with the death glares?"

"He just pissed me off."

"Hmm… who's the chick?"

"Don't remember what he called her. Mary… Carey… something-ary…"

"So, is your Ace here?"

"She's _not_ my Ace; she's just Ace. And no, she's not here with me."

"Damn."

"That's the only reason you came, wasn't it?"

"O'course not! I came to see you, my favorite practically baby brother."

"Favorite? As opposed to…?"

"Um… Tristen?" Logan snorted indignantly.

"Thanks."

"Hey, c'mon now. I'm related to him."

"And more than half the time you hate him."

"Oh well… so can I dance with my favorite practically baby brother, or will I get jumped by a ditz in his fan club?" Logan grinned and started pulling her into the crowd of dancers.

"I'll protect you."


	9. Productive Evening

A/N: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You guys rocksers my socksers! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you coming to my rescue like that! It was awesome. I had actually checked _Point of Being Young_ several times, but kept thinking that the scavenger hunt was in a different story; so, I was very confused. To think, I was reading each of the updates, and I hadn't known what I was reading!

REVIEW ANSWERS: **To Brooke-L**: Thank you for what you said about Allison, Amy, and Cassie. Also, Cass is Tristen's older cousin (as said in chapter 4). As for the other girls, you can assume he knows them from being around Cass and Logan since he was a young child, but how he interacts with them has yet to be seen. **To Smile1**: Thank you. **To Mrs.Boyscout**: _snicker_ you don't know the half of it… **To COOPERJG**: Thank you. **To Iceprincess954**: Thank you. **To Rock'n'rollbitch**: Glad you like it and laughed; honestly, I laughed when I wrote it, which was really bad since it was during class... (Thank God I had cool B-day teachers this past year.) **To Spicygirl**: Sorry, but I just can't bring myself to abandon the plot I have worked out. It just wouldn't be the same story if Rory ended up w/ Tristen. That doesn't mean, however, that there'll be no Trory interaction…

Okay, here it is the much needed Trory action I know some of you have been dying for…

Chapter 9:

"Hey Tristen, I think I'm gonna go."

"Why?" Tristen looked at her confused. She had just finished telling him about her friend Marty, and they had been having a good time sharing stories about their lives since the last time they saw each other. Now suddenly, she wanted to leave. Unfortunately, her face betrayed nothing.

"I'm just tired is all."

"Oh, okay." He kissed her cheek, and she left. On a hunch Tristen turned and looked to where she had been looking just a second before. There he saw Logan dancing with a blonde in his arms before he disappeared back into the crowd. 'What have you gotten yourself into Mary?' he asked himself before taking a big swig of his drink and going over to talk to a group of girls.

Several hours and quite a few drinks later, Tristen flopped onto his couch. It had been a very productive evening with the collection of quite a number of lovely ladies' phone numbers. Now he was seated comfortably, the dorm was a mess, but he would clean it later. All he wanted was to sleep off is jet lag.

_Knock, knock_.

Tristen groaned. Maybe he wouldn't sleep so soon.

"Mary?" he was surprised to see the girl standing there.

"I, uh, guess the party's over."

"That's how it looks."

"So… everyone's gone?"

"Yep." She glanced around, looking everywhere but his eyes. Right as he was about to ask her to come in, she yanked his head down to hers, causing his lips to crash onto her own mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her inside.

* * *

Sorry it's not my longest chapter (it was actually fairly long on paper), but please REVIEW! 


	10. Thank You, Tristan

A/N: How's everybody doing? Good? Good. So, now here I am, once again updating! Woohoo! So sorry the update could not have come sooner, but you know how summers can be!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Michaelover101**: Sorry 'bout the cliffie! As for the question… well you'll just have to read to find out, won't you? **To Spicygirl**: Tristin won't be a bad guy, but Logan will kinda hate him for a while. Sorry, but there won't be too much Trory action – interaction, but not action. **To Mrs.Boyscout**: Logan walking in would be wonderfully funny, but I don't think I'd be able to come up with words to describe his anger if he caught them doing… what they were doing… Plus, I don't think Rory thought he'd be in any shape to waltz in on them _hinthint_. **To RogueHoney**: Glad I came up with something unexpected. And sorry if I disappoint you with the suspense thing in this chapter… more will come later, I promise. **To Lackinglime123**: Love the name! Anyway… here's your update. **To Smile1**: Sorry about the shortness, but glad it was interesting. **To Kavi Leighanna**: Only starting? _pout_ Nah, I'm just kidding with ya! Sorry about the short chapters, but if you ask people who read some of my other stories, you'd be very thankful for the great length of these chapters. You can definitely count on Tristin mixin' it up a bit! **To Cosmopolitan and Tristin'Jess'Loganluver**: Thank you! **To Eternalhope08**: Totally agree with ya!

All right, sorry to all whom were expecting some nice Trory action, but I'm not too hot at writing stuff like that. I'll leave it up to your imaginations.

* * *

Chapter 10: 

Rory quickly got dressed. She glanced back at a sleeping Tristin and swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. She snuck quietly out of the dorm room and walked to her own, shivering in the warm night. Once safely in her room, she crawled into bed and tried to shake off the memories of Logan laughing with another girl and Tristin's hands wandering over her body.

It was nine in the morning when Rory finally woke up with a pounding headache of caffeine withdrawal and guilt. She decided on coffee first, Tristin later, much later, maybe never later. She knew he would never forgive her.

Before she even got to her wallet, the coffee was paid for.

"Tristin, you don't have to do that. Really-"

"It's all right, Ror. I want to."

"Listen, Tristin," she began as they walked away from the kiosk. "About last night, I'm so-"

"Happy. Yeah, me too."

"You are."

"Yep." He smiled. She stood… blink. Blink. Blink. His smile slowly turned into a wicked grin. "Now we can be friends without me thinking that there could be more. Something I realized this morning that you already knew."

"You mean…" he smiled again, and she threw her arms around his in a hug. "Thank you, Tristin," she whispered, her chin on his shoulder. "Thank you so much." He walked with his arm around her shoulders as they went to sit on a bench.

"So, what did he do?"

"Hmm?"

"Logan – what did he do? I mean, not any guy could have sent you to me for that." She shook her head.

"It wasn't Logan. He didn't do anything wrong. I just let myself think I'm a special case… again."

"Ace!... DuGrey."

"Hey, Logan… I've gotta go." Rory stood and began to walk away.

"Mary." She turned. "It'll stay between just you and me." He winked.

"Thanks, Tris."

She reached her destination in record time, her feet carrying her away form Logan as quickly as possible. Without even thinking she began selecting her books and settled at a table to read and study. She sat there, engrossed in her reading until someone shook her arm forcefully.

"Oh, Tristin, didn't see you there."

"Well, that's obvious."

"How'd you know where I'd be? Logan tell you?"

"Logan wouldn't tell me where you were if hi life depended on it, not after I wouldn't tell him what I was talking about when you left."

"So how'd you find me?"

"It's Sunday, so I knew you wouldn't be in class. You weren't at the newspaper. So this was the next logical guess. I asked if anyone saw where you went. Don't you find it a little sad that the librarians know you on a first name basis and even though they don't see you come in, they know exactly where you'll be based on day and time?"

"Maybe a little. So who told you?"

"Didn't ask for her name. It was a short, evil looking blonde."

"Oh you mean Nancy. She's actually really nice."

"I'm going to forget you actually admit to knowing them personally and tell you why I came. The reason… last night happened was because you saw Logan breaking into the dining hall with some blonde girl, wasn't it?"

"How – how'd you know that?" Tristin chuckled and shook his head.

"That was my cousin. She known Logan since before I was born and thinks of more like family than she does me. She came by the party last night and convinced Logan to hang out with her for the night."

"You're serious?"

"I swear." Rory smiled and hugged him once more.

"Thank you, Tristin," she sadi for the second time that day.

"Welcome. Now let me take you out to an early lunch." She glanced at her watch: 11:35.

"Sure."


	11. I'm Omnipotent

A/N: Hey all! Updating again, woohoo! Wow! Almost the big 5-0 in reviews! Thank you oh so much for reviewing and keep 'em coming!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Tristan'Jess'Loganluver**: here's your update! I like a jealous Logan too! **To Cosmopolitan**: thanks. **To RogueHoney**: Thank you. It is most definitely going to be Rogan, but it might take a while. **To Kavi Leighanna**: That's perfectly fine; I was just kidding with ya! Anyway, I'm glad you have brains; they can be quite useful, you know. Yeah, I was worried Tristan would seem a little OOC, but it's been years, everyone changes. Thank you so much! **To Smile1**: glad you're liking it! You know what? You rock! You were one of my first three reviewers and definitely my most frequent, so here you go: this chapter and last chapter (since you liked it so much) are dedicated to you! Cheers! **To Oddie562**: Here ya go!

Thank you to all my reviewers! And please continue to review, this is shaping up to be my longest (and obviously most well liked) fic! I'm in the middle of writing what has got to be my favorite chapter (or at least in the top five, considering the angst and lack of Rogan); I can't wait to see what you guys think about it, so I will definitely try to update more!

Chapter 11:

"Hello, Ace," Logan leaned up against her desk.

"Logan."

"What's up with you and DuGrey?" he asked as casually as possible.

"Why do you care?"

"Don't really, just curious. Those reporter genes that run in my family gotta show up sometime."

"Oh yes, you'd make a great society columnist."

"Ouch, low blow. I'm just asking. I mean, it's kinda obvious you know each other fairly well."

"We were friends in high school. And by friends, I mean he made my life a living hell, except for on very rare occasions."

"that's not what it seems like when I see you two together." Ace shrugged.

"I guess in the past few days we've gotten a bit closer."

"Yeah, guess so… want to do something tonight?"

"What would you say if I told you I already made plans with Tristan?" His jaw clentched, but he shrugged his shoulders, nonchalant.

"Do you?"

"Sorry." She looked over at him apologetically to prove the point she was actually sorry they couldn't do anything that night.

"What about tomorrow night? There's a party."

"It's Friday tomorrow night. I can't… maybe I can get out of it, or at least leave a little early." Logan grinned.

"Great, tomorrow night then."

"We'll-" but he was already out the door before he heard her finish. He continued his journey out of the building Yale Daily News resided in, flipping open his phone. He pressed speed dial #1 and waited for it to pick up.

"Hey, Logan," Aims' pleasant voice answered.

"Tristan's into her."

"No, he's not. They're friends. And even if he was, which he isn't, she's definitely not into him," Aims replied in the tone that Logan knew meant she found that they had been talking about this particular subject for argument far too often lately. But Logan knew it had to be put on; he didn't talk about Ace that much.

"How would you know?"

"Logan, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm omnipotent?"

"Amy, I'm not in a joking mood."

"I'm dead serious, Logan! Besides, if he was into her, he would have made his move by now. And if she was into him, she would have reciprocated. But I _know_ she hasn't because she's too into you. And you would know if it had happened because 1) she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would not tell you and 2) I would know and, therefore, tell you. In other words, they are _fur-ends_!

"Then why are they spending so much time together? We haven't been out since he got here!"

"Probably because you don't make plans ahead of time. So when she feels like making plans, she'd call Tristan, her _friend_, because she knows you wouldn't like making plans in advance."

"Women shouldn't be allowed to think like that!"

"And yet we do. Too bad for you! Ha! I rhymed!"

Logan shook his head, 'the things that bring her joy…' "Hold on, Aims. I gotta incoming call."

"Kay-kay."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Logan."

"What's up, Ace?"

"I called my grandparents."

"Already? It's tomorrow night."

"My grandparents, remember?"

"Oh right, continue."

"Anyway, I wasn't able to get out of dinner, but I convinced them that I have an early seminar that Paris signed me up for, for the next couple of weeks. So, I'll be able able to get out early tomorrow and I won't have to go at all next week."

"Great, it's at my dorm tomorrow night, whenever."

"Alright, just a question. Are you going to be looking for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind." After she hung up without a goodbye, he switched back over to Aims.

"What did she want?"

"To say that she could come – do I even want to know how you knew Ace was on the other line?"

"I think the correct question to be asking is how you just assumed I was talking about the reporter, when all I said was 'she.' And as for the answer… no one, _no one_ can keep you on the phone when I'm on the other line… unless it's your mother... or Mitch, but then you'd have come back on cursing. So, obviously, it had to be dear Ms. Gilmore."

"She just called to say she could make it to a party, and to ask if I was going to look for. But that makes no sense – she's my guest, of course I'll look for her."

"Logan, sometimes I wonder how you can get so many girls when you understand nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she was asking whether she was going as your date or a friend."

"Of course, as my date; I would never invite her somewhere knowing I'd be with another girl."

"Right, because you actually care about her, which will become very evident if you keep up being jealous of Tristan spending time with her."

"I'm not jealous, just irritated."

"Fine, don't get mad at me. I'm just stating my observations. I could be wrong."

"Admitting it is the first step to recovery."

"You're one to talk!"

"We're getting into _that_ again, are we?"

"No, I supposen't; I've said my piece. You'll get it eventually; I have faith in you."

"Still trying to figure out what I'm supposed to get."

"It's been drilled into your subconscious. Don't worry, sooner or later it'll come out. Now, onto more pressing matters, Alexandria's birthday's on Saturday."

"I'll be there, and I mentioned it to Finn, Colin, and Steph, so they're going too. I'm pretty sure they've already gotten her gifts."

"Great, that's just what I need, more expensive gifts to spoil her rotten."

"Aw c'mon, Aims, you knew it was gonna happen! She's _your_ kid; of course everyone's going to spoil her, especially me and my friends."

I know; I know, but already Jean (A/N: John in French) and Teresa have gotten her a present each (and you know how they are); Mom and Doc have already gotten their precious little granddaughter three presents and will get her more the second I turn my back; plus there's _you_, Colin, Steph, Tristan and _Finn_, Allison, Cassy, Mitch-"

"Dad's gonna be there?"

"Uh-uh, he's on business somewhere or something, so you don't have to worry… but anyway, let's see; who else…? Peter, all those LDB members Peter, Allison, and Marcus know from their Yale days, everyone Mom knows from DAR and her charities… God, why can't she just get one little inexpensive gift from some friends and family members in a nice small grouping that has the ability to fit in my living room and maybe a couple of friends from preschool."

"Well, for one thing, she's the only grandchild of Doctor William and Nancy Neal from their only, prized daughter who they _adore_ more than they do their son and heir. So they and their friends will give her presents worth millions, as it is only natural. 2) you have too many friends who love her and want to spoil her – 'cause let's face it, she's adorable (has to be since she's directly related to the two of us - , and three: you travel too much for her to have friends from preschool, considering you bring her with you and teach her yourself."

"**Blah**!"

"_Sure…!_ Why not?"

"So, anyway… Saturday, festivities start at noon at the Delacroix's Hartford house."

"I know."

"She knows you're coming."

"Since I was the one to tell her over the phone – I know."

"She hasn't been able to stop talking about how you're going to be there."

"You told me this yesterday when I called, so… I know."

"You know that I'm just worried, right?"

"You don't have to be."

"It's just that you don't have the best track record…"

"I'm fully aware."

"Good, 'cause, ya know, just a little while ago I heard form a very intelligent guy that admitting it is the first step to recovery."

"Really? Well, then, he must be a great guy."

"Oh yeah, excellent! He's my best friend."

"Always great to hear, but I gotta run. Just got back to the dorm and let's just say Finn's going through a new phase most girls would find a little odd."

"Well, make sure if it's that bad he doesn't bring it with him on Saturday."

"Will do."

"Love ya, Logan."

"Love you too, Aims."

* * *

What could it possibly be that Finn is going through now? Most would say it cannot get worse than his alleged "naked phase," but perhaps this will change your opinion! The only way you can find out is if you review! 


	12. Finn, What The Hell!

A/N: Since you all reviewed (FIFTY ONE REVIEWS! WOOHOO!). Here it is the first chapter I named in advance of posting it. "Finn, what the hell!" It's kinda just a filler chapter, but I thought it would be some good comic relief (unless you don't think it was funny, then "it wasn't meant to be funny, are you kidding me?"). It's very short, less than a page even with this author's note, but I'll update the next chapter soon enough.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Gilmoregirl7878**: Thank you. **To Crissy**: I agree on Logan's adorableness, and thank you. **To RogueHoney:** Thank you. **To Mrs. Boyscout**: I was wondering where your review was; no offense taken though. As for Tristan, there's nothing there for him to work with, best to quit while Logan still lets him keep his head. As Aims said, Rory's too into Logan to go for Tristan. As for the Rogan action… I wouldn't be too sure; Logan is, after all, an idiot. **To LoganRoryfan**: thanks. **To Purplemoon07**: thanks. Here's the update! **To Smile1**: thanks.

p.s. thanks to all who reviewed _My Pedastal_.

Chapter 12: "Finn, What The Hell!"

"Finn, what the hell!"

"For Alexandria!" Logan looked at the mass of stuffed animals and shook his head.

"Do you know what Aims will do to you?"

"Oh! I wanna watch! Please, let me watch!"

"Me too! Me too!" Both Colin and Stephanie looked overjoyed at the prospect of watching whatever horror Aims was sure to bestow upon Finn.

"I'm sure she'll make it very public, don't worry."

"Oh goodie!" Steph bounced up and down, clapping.

"But – but – Alex will love it! I got her a kangaroo to remind her of her favorite Uncle Finny!"

"You should be committed."

"No!" Colin protested loudly, "That would take all of our fun of watching Amy murder him!"

"I don't think she'll murder him, just amputate his limbs."

"Yes, and let's hope for mine and my fellow women's sake that she also castrate him."

"Probably with a rusty knife."

"Hey! That's not true! Alexandria will love me for it, and anything that makes Alex happy will make Amy happy."

"I think Aims' want for her daughter to be raised outside the thousand dollar gifts will override the fact that you got Alex stuffed kangaroos."

"Not kangaroos, kangaroo, but I also got her a pony!"

"Oh boy…"


	13. Ah, Irony, Gotta Love It

A/N: okay, so usually I'd wait for a little before posting again, but I decided the last one was just too short! BTW: Amy has never met Rory, all she knows is the Girlish and what Logan has told her. She is not always going to be right. Also, I know I said omnipotent in the last _real _chapter, and yes, that's what I meant to say, even though it should have been omniscient.

Chapter 13:

Rory flopped down onto her bed; she wasn't going out with Tristan that night. Why had she told Logan they were going out? Oh yeah, the easier option. She knew Logan would fight her on it, if she told him that she just wanted a night to herself, and she knew that no matter how much she resisted, she'd eventually give in. But ever since that night with Tristan she couldn't get the feeling of numbness and the thought that that's what Logan felt like when was with her out of her head. But he had made plans ahead of time, something he had never done, even a day before hand. Okay, so he hadn't specified whether or not it was a date, but why else would he have asked-

"Hello?" she answered the phone, welcome for relief from her thoughts about Logan.

"Hey, Ace." _'Ah, irony, gotta love it!'_

"Oh, hey Logan, what's up?"

"Just figured I was vague on tomorrow night and thought I should – hold on a sec. Finn!" she heard him yell, his voice muffled. "You're already pushing your limits with the stupid kangaroos-"

"Kanga_roo_, kanga_roo_! Singular, not plural! And it's not stupid!"

"If you ever want to please a woman again, you will not go out and buy anything else!"

"Fine! I'll just get Steph to do it!"

"Even she's not that stupid!"

"Hey!"

"Well, I'll just get her drunk first!"

"I'm standing right here, you idiots!"

"Good luck with that, Finn! – Sorry, Finn's just… well, being Finn."

"I could tell. What were you saying before?"

"Oh, right, well, I figured I was vague about our plans tomorrow, and I know you don't like vague; you do know that tomorrow I want you there as my date, right?"

"Well, like you said it _was_ vague-"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks for the call."

"Where are you? I just noticed, I can't hear anyone but you. Aren't you supposed to be with Tristan?"

"Oh, uh, not 'til later."

"Right."

"I gotta go, you know, get ready or whatever."

"Right, see you later." With that the line went dead. She closed the phone and threw it onto the nightstand. So she was going on a date. Fine, a date's fine, but she wasn't going to sleep with him. Nope, no way would she sleep with him.

Alright, so maybe she'd sleep with him.


	14. Knock Back A Whisky

A/N: Over sixty reviews, I feel honored! Thank you all so, so much!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Odie562**: Thank you. **To Crissy**: Finally I can be absolutely positive that someone else is on the same page as me with what's going on with Rory! Thanks. **To LackingLime123**: I've actually read your entire review twice now. The contest to see who can write the longest review seems a little much, though it would be interesting to see what people would say. I will get much more into Logan's thoughts very soon. My longest chapter to date (this includes every story I've ever written) will be entirely Logan. I'm in the midst of writing it right now. Hopefully it will be good; I'm worried though, because I don't want to give too much about his past away. If you're stuck on finding good names, I always try It's a really great place to look. Thank you so much for the review (in other words, don't worry about some psycho killer knocking on your door anytime soon, and I would never wish the Barney tapes on my worst enemy – no wait, take that back, I would; however, I would never inflict such a punishment on someone for reviewing my story!). By the way, no medal is necessary; just continue reviewing (maybe cut back just a little on the length, though, unless you're going for some sort of record). There it is the longest response for the longest review. **To Ali-Chan1**: don't count your chickens before they hatch! Hehe. **To RogueHoney**: Finn is definitely cool, or at least the Finn of the fanfiction world, seeing as how we barely know him in the show. **To GilmoreGirl7878**: I know what you mean with the whole Tristan/Rory thing; they got to grow up sometime. Thank you.** To Slayer345**: happy to meet to your approval! **To Cancat90**: Thank you. I always like to hear people like (or hate, depending on the purpose) my original characters. The party… oh, the party… **To CoCaCoLa29**: Thank you. There's always the possibility of more jealousy. **To Purplemoon07**: Thank you. As for the guys taking to Alex, you don't know the half of it!

Sorry about the freakishly long review responses, but if you read LackingLime123's review (or even if you simply glance at it), you'll understand why it must be so long.

**Also, Cass has been mentioned as Tristan's cousin, Logan's close friend (who quite likes the idea of Logan settling down with "his Ace"), but she is also mentioned as a gossip monger, the kind that know absolutely everything and carry grudges well. You'll need to know this info to understand a comment made in this chapter.**

Chapter 14:

Tristan was content. Hanging with Mary was always fun, but nothing was better than a drink a couple of ladies' company. He excused himself to get them drinks.

"DuGrey," at the bar, Logan nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Logan."

"I didn't see Ace over there with you."

"Nope, not tonight. Your girl's cool to hang out with and all, but I decided to go out on my own tonight. She's all yours." Tristan grabbed the drinks he'd ordered and brought them to the table where another beautiful young woman had joined them. He gave the lady his drink and went to get another for himself. Upon approaching the bar, he could see Logan knock back a whisky and leave angrily. In a second Tristan had his phone out and Mary's number dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mary."

"What's up, Tristan?"

"Um, did you, maybe, tell Logan we were going out tonight?"

"I may have."

"You could have told me that."

"You ran into him?" Rory's voice rose in panic.

"I think he's pissed."

"You think?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I've never seen him down a whisky that fast."

"Ugh!"

"Why'd you lie?"

"I just wanted sometime to myself."

"No date?" Tristan asked, cringing at the thought of what would happen (no questions asked) of who ever asked "Logan's Ace" out, after Cassy got wind of it.

"No, of course not."

"So, why'd you tell him?

"Dunno."

"Fine. Listen, I gotta go."

"Yes, yes, go back to whatever models you're supposed to be with."

"See you later?"

"Yep. You going to the party tomorrow night?"

"At Logan's dorm? Of course."

"Good, I'll see you there."

"Sounds good." They bid goodnight and hung up. Tristan walked back to the three lovely ladies and didn't think about Mary and Logan for the rest of the night.

* * *

I know this is a _way_ too short chapter, and normally that would mean I would post the next one along with this one. However, the next chapter is way too climactic to not have you wait just a little longer to read it, you know, sweat it out a bit. Anyway, just for a little tidbit of info chapter fifteen is entitled **"How Could He?"**

Review!


	15. How Could He?

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update, but school's starting, and I'm sure all of you knows how that goes.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To LackingLime123**: Thanks for your yet again… er… _interesting_ review. The 'N' stands for neurotic, but I can never remember what the 'E' stands for, sorry. Here's the update. **To GilmoreGirl7878**: Here it is. **To CanCat90**: I was aware, thank you, and I do have a reason for only excepting signed reviews; it's kind of an inside joke with someone that I know. Thank you. Here's the update. **To CoCaCoLa29**: Certain things will happen, and hopefully you'll like it, but I don't think anyone else in the story will think of it as "good." Thank you very much; I always like to hear when I'm appreciated. **To Tristan'Jess'LoganLover**: Here it is.** To Purplemoon07**: Thank you so much. **To BTVScancer**: I'm guessing that the website you wanted me to submit it to is Illusive (URL's don't show up on and I have thought of doing so, but keeping up with both websites for updates would be too much at the moment – maybe after I'm done writing it. Thanks though!

Chapter 15: How Could He?

Rory pushed her way though the gathered crowd. It wasn't that late, but the party was already in full swing. She had been there ten minutes and still had yet to find Logan, though he had said that he would be looking for her.

"Hey Mary," she found Tristan leaning up against a wall, drink in hand, and checking out women as they passed.

"Checking out prospective victims?"

He grinned. "Sounds kinda insulting, when you put it like that."

"Hmm… wonder why… have you seen Logan?"

"Last I saw him, he was in that general area."

"Wow that really helps, the dorm… oh yeah, big help."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm good at the whole observing thing."

"Oh, I'm sure you are. I'll see you later." Rory continued to fight her way around the dorm, looking for Logan. She passed a few couples making out against the walls but quickly did a double take to look at the leggy blonde model in the arms of a familiar cocky blonde guy. They were in a lip lock and oblivious to her presence.

Rory ran. _'He knew I would be there. He made sure I would be there with him. How could he…?'_

* * *

Sorry for the once again, way too short chapter. I'll try to have the next one up before the week is out. If you review I may be persuaded to put it up quicker. 


	16. Mess With Your Mind

A/N: I have absolutely nothing to say… a strange feeling really…

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Oddie562**: Okay, okay, here it is! **To GilmoreG**irl7878: Logan may not be as big of an asshole as you think… okay, maybe he is, but then again, he could just as easily not be…. **To Tristan'Jess'Loganlover**: here you go. To Ali-Chan1: Thanks for the 'E'! Here's your "more"! Thanks again. **To Purplemoon07**: They are very cute together aren't they… too bad! **To Aznaangel4eva**: Here's the chapter. **To Cancat90**: you really think that it's that suspenseful? **To Mrs.Boyscout**: No! Please don't die! Then you wouldn't be able to check your story alert! Hehehe. Yeah, guys really do suck, don't they? (To any guys that are like my friend Ben, sorry. You don't suck 'cause you like Gilmore Girls!) **To CoCaCoLa29**: thanks.

Chapter 16:

Logan detached the girl from himself. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or anything, and any other night he would have loved to keep her company, but – he checked his watch – yep, Ace would be arriving any minute.

But she still hadn't shown up a half of an hour later. He had wandered around the room, conversing with his friends and trying to convince the blonde girl, Janie, that he'd catch up with her the next day. Still he hadn't seen her.

After a few hours of waiting and trying her cell to no avail, Logan gave up his search for Ace. He couldn't believe her, hadn't he called to be less vague like Aims had said? And Tristan had been no help. About an hour in Logan's search he said "Mary" had come in a few minutes ago but refused to try to help past that. Well too bad, Logan refused to waste the night… Now, where did Janie go?

But in the morning Logan had the faintest headache but no girl. He couldn't get Ace's standing him up out of his mind. It was still early when his alarm went off. Why had he set it again? He shook his head. He'd ask Colin later. But now that he was awake, best he do something. Logan rolled out of bed and dressed, then headed out. He had to talk to Ace.

He saw her talking with Marty over coffee and looking like she'd had a rough night.

"Ace!" She turned toward him, her face impassive. "Where were you last night?"

"My dorm."

"I thought we had a date."

"I thought we did to."

"I told you to come to the party, since you didn't know exactly when you'd get away from your grandparents." Gilmore looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and turning away. "Ace-"

"Logan, hey. I was hoping you could take me out for some breakfast," Janie interrupted. Before Logan had a chance to respond, Gilmore jumped in.

"Oh, didn't you know? Once Logan's had you, he gets bored pretty quickly. He'll only keep you around to mess with your mind." She turned on Logan, "You disgust me. We're through." Gilmore stomped away, Marty following. Logan turned sharply on Janie but expertly softened his face.

"Ignore what she said."

"I figured you'd say something like that."

"How 'bout I buy you breakfast and lunch."

"But what will we do to pass the time in between?"

"I can think of a few things…" Janie giggled and linked arms with him.

* * *

Anyway, slightly longer chapter, but soon we will be where I have been most anxious to get to! Review! 


	17. Freefalling

A/N: Okay so I have a sticky note (I love sticky notes) on my computer desk that's yelling at me to post this next chapter by midnight tonight, so here I am posting it.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Aznangel4eva**: yes, he is. **To Gilmoregirl7878**: you're about to see, now, aren't you? Yes, it will be a Rogan, but Logan will continue his asshole-ish ways for a few more chapters, before redeeming himself (then of course he'll screw up again 'cause he's a guy, and that's what they do). **To CoCaCoLa29**: sorry, too late. **To Lackinglime123**: I totally agree with you. Thanks. **To Purplemoon07**: thank you, thank you, thank you! Longer chapters are coming, I promise! **To GGlova213**: thanks. **To RogueHoney:** are you kidding? I adore Logan (just not right now in this story even though I know what's gonna happen)! Hopefully he'll stay in character, but he might not; I don't know. It depends on your thoughts of what Logan's character is. **To Oddie562**: thanks. I'm not sure how soon it'll be (well, that's not true; I do know that it'll take several more chapters for them to get back together). **To Cancat90:** he did deserve it, didn't he?

Well, here is one of my favorite chapters (however, not the afore mentioned one); it was really great to write. Just a little note on this chapter: I've had this in mind since the very beginning, every single little detail! It's not really a "happy" chapter, actually it's quite angst-y, but hopefully you'll still like it!

Chapter 17: Freefalling

Logan snuck quietly from the girl's room. He'd spent the day with Janie, and now it was dinner time and he was headed towards the Pub to get food and drinks, lots of drinks.

"Logan Huntzberger," the female's voice was low, deadly, and so angry that Logan almost couldn't recognize who had said his name when he stepped out of the dorm building.

"Aims, what are you doing here?"

"How dare you? How dare you?" She walked towards him, pointing an accusing finger; her voice was steady, not even raised in the slightest bit.

"What'd I do?"

"Alexandria's birthday, Logan." She looked close to tears.

"That was today! My God, Aims, I am so sorry-"

"No. No. Finn, Colin, and Stephanie all came, but it was you she was counting on. And you just blew her off to spend the day with one of your whores. I'm glad to know that's where we come now, second to your many. You have to get out of this – I warned you – You have to get out, Logan, or someday, you're going to be in pain, and no amount of sex will change anything because you're going to find yourself very alone. But you wanna know what? When that day comes, I'm not gonna be there to pick you up off your ass. Wanna know why? Because I quit! I give up! I told you I wouldn't forgive you this time. You are no longer worth it." She spun around and calmly walked away.

Logan fought the urge to go after her. It was her problem if she refused to listen to him. All _her_ fault. But as Logan watched Amy Neal get into the convertible she'd obviously borrowed from Allison, he realized that he wasn't sure which of the "her"s he was thinking about.

It didn't matter anyway. He entered his dorm and walked straight to his bar. _'She'll come back,_' he thought as he poured himself a glass of whisky. He took a big swig from the bottle, ignoring his glass. _'Oh yes, she'll be back.'_ After all, when had she ever been able to stay mad at him? He stared at the glass of whisky. He was positive she would come back, apologizing for yelling at him. He stared at his glass of whisky. Then why did it feel like he was freefalling? He picked up the glass of whisky and brought it to his lips, but at the last second he changed his mind.

Logan hurled the glass of whisky at the wall on the opposite side of the dorm.

"Dammit!"


	18. Run

A/N: Yay! Only seven more reviews are needed to hit the big 1-0-0! Woohoo! I can't say that I've ever expected that to happen! Please keep reviewing!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Cancat90**: Thanks, and don't worry, this chapter's length will make up for it. **To Aznangel4eva**: here it is. **To GilmoreGirl7878**: Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you! Here's your update! **To Lackinglime123**: Don't worry I didn't laugh. Thank you for the review, and I know what you mean about never knowing what to say in response to those types of chapters. **To Mrs. Boyscout**: "He really is pitiful right now" yes, yes he is. I agree on the rock-bottom thing, and I definitely am loving writing angsty!Logan. **To Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**: Thanks. As to your question… Logan is not related to Allison; Alex, however… well, that's a different story… **To Draco's Lass**: Thanks, and I'm glad you're enjoying it, but just a question… **_Even after HBP?_**

This particular chapter is the chapter that I mentioned before as one of my favorites, and was definitely the hardest of them all to write!

**Soundtrack**: This chapter and the next were written while I was listening to the _Lover, You Should've Come Over_ cover by Jamie Cullum (originally done by Jeff Buckley). I highly suggest listening to this song (or any song by Jamie Cullum at any point) while reading these next two chapters. After next chapter I may post the words to the song.

Chapter 18:

Run. That was something Logan knew how to do very well. It was simple, calming, a steady beat: 1,2, 1,2, 1,2… his feat pounded on the cement and splashed though the growing puddles evenly. He'd run his entire life; figuratively, literally. Either way, he was still running.

Running had always helped him to think clearly. But no matter how long and hard he ran this time, his thoughts would not make sense of themselves or think what he wanted. He didn't want to think about her…

* * *

_Logan was running through the garden. Aims should have caught up to him by now – her legs were longer. Logan peered around the bushes cautiously, just in case she was sneak-following him. And there she was. Terror, worse than when he had gotten chased by the rottweiler from next door, seized him. She was lying there on her side alternately moaning and gasping for breath. Logan couldn't move. He was four. He was powerless. She could die-_

_"Help!" Logan was at her side in a second, screaming for his nanny or her nanny or anyone of their friends' nannies at the top of his lungs. Tears had sprung from hi eyes and he didn't notice anything going on around him until he was picked up by his nanny. Doctor Neal was leaning over Aims yelling weird words into the phone, trying to help Aims like he did with his patience, but all Logan did – all he could do – was cry into Nanny's neck._

_

* * *

Hospital rooms were scary. There were all these wire and tubes and stuff all around where Aims was sleeping. Logan had to hold Berty, the teddy bear he'd gotten for Christmas from Santa (the one that Aims said she had made especial for him 'cause "no fat old grownup knows you better than me," she's always told him), extra tight for protection._

_Aims usually made sure he was okay, but Aims was sick. Real sick. Logan held Berty tighter so he could protect Aims too. The grownups were talking just outside the room, but he'd wanted to see her all by himself. It wasn't the first time he'd gone to see her, just the first time he'd been there alone. She'd been there a long time; it was almost time for him to start kindergarten and she'd gotten sick afore there birthday which was in the spring._

_It was the first birthday he could remember that he didn't like. Him and Aims always spent their birthday together. Aims always said they were special 'cause they were born on the same day but didn't have the same mommy, and she said that never happens. And when Aims says it, it has to be true 'cause she's real smart. His dad said she went to a special school 'cause she was so smart._

_But not like the Cath'lic schools Allison and Finn had to go to and got hit by nuns with rulers – nun-uh, it was a school where real smart kids who got borned smart went._

_"Logan." Logan turned to look at his mom. "We have to go now."_

_"But she's not awake! And she might not know that I came to see her, and she'll be mad 'cause-"_

_"Logan. Let's go. If she's not awake that means she needs to rest more, and she cannot rest if you're sitting there." Logan had always thought that his mom didn't like Aims, but he couldn't figure out why. "Logan, we need to leave." Logan leaned over to Aims' ear. He had heard that mommies and daddies tell each other and their babies it, but he'd never- "Logan!"_

_"I love you, Aims." He kissed her on the cheek like she always did when he was hurt or sick. Then he hopped down and followed his mom out – but not before leaving Berty with her, after all she was sicker than he'd ever get._

_

* * *

Logan stomped though the kitchen and sat down at the table, putting his head in his arms. Allison and Aims sat on either side of him. Marcus sat across from him. He was surrounded. Allison poked him hard in the side. He didn't even know why she was there; it was the middle of the week and she went to school at St. Mary's School for Young Roman Catholic Girls in New York City. But whatever the reason, he really wanted her to stop poking him!_

_"Stop it!"_

_"After you tell us what's wrong, Teary-eyes," Allison said._

_"Come on, LogieBear. Please," Aims pleaded, and Marcus looked like the only reason he was there was because he feared what Aims would do if he wasn't._

_"Stephanie Thomsen," Logan admitted miserably._

_"A girl? You're crying over a girl?"_

_"Allison," Aims said warningly._

_"Why are you even here?"_

_"It's the week before Easter."_

_"So?"_

_"So, I'm Catholic – that means I get a week longer of a vacation than you do around Christian holidays." Logan turned to Aims._

_"We should change religions."_

_"You're Christian, Idiot."_

_"And you're Catholic."_

_"Catholicism is just a doctrine under Christianity, not a separate religion. We worship the same God."_

_"Yeah well, I don't remember my mom ever flying out to Rome so she could touch some old guy's clothes on Palm Sunday."_

_"It was the Pope, not just some old guy. Besides, it's not like she had to, she just… wanted to. And your mother's a-"_

_"Allison!" Aims scolded. "And, Logan, you are so not getting out of telling us what Stephanie Thomsen did to make you so upset."_

_"I asked her to go to my party."_

_"She said 'no'?" Allison asked, suddenly concerned._

_"In front of the whole playground and laughed. I think she likes that other kid, Colin. She always laughs when he pulls of his jokes – or gets the credit for mine. I didn't like it." Aims and Allison shared looks. Logan looked between the two of them, then at Marcus. "Should I be scared?"_

_Marcus shrugged. "I'd be, if it were you."_

_

* * *

Logan stepped out of the car in front of his new middle school. He wore his uniform as commanded: gray slacks, light blue shirt, gray jacket with the school emblem, and a blue, gray and gold tie. His slacks were pressed and shirt tucked in, but his tie was slightly loose and his jacket unbuttoned._

_On his right, two cars down, Colin stepped out of his own car. Rather than a jacket, Colin had opted for the sweater vest. His tie was fairly secure around his neck, but his blue shirt was untucked with the sleeves rolled up. Both boys wore dark sunglasses and waited from the car door between them to open._

_It did, and a girl with long blonde hair stepped out onto the curb. Stephanie wore a blue headband that was obviously more for accessory purposes than function, a blue blouse under a scoop-neck sweater vest, a necktie, and a bouncy plaid skirt – all of it neat, pressed, tucked, and tied. She, too, wore sunglasses, but these had jewels and probably didn't block out too much sun._

_Aims had given Logan the stepping stones, but he'd taken it and ran. Aims would be leaving the next day tot go to school in New York , so it was up to him to keep up his image – his new image. It was only for school of course, none of this would ever change him._

_Over the past few years, since Aims and Allison had begun teaching him to "turn on the charm," Colin, Steph, and Logan (with Finn during the summers) had formed a much needed alliance. Logan worked as prank mastermind, but he could never pull it off to the caliber Colin could, and he could always do with the authority distraction Stephanie was so good at. Colin knew how to pull off a prank to its total potential, but he'd never been able to come up with the types of things Logan could, and like Logan, he'd never be able to pull them off without Stephanie. As for the blonde girl, well, who knew what her motives were? She was just along for the ride, happy to lend a helping hand, but all the while acting as a parasite, draining them of their energy with her constant peppiness and want for shiny things (that only, truly meant something to her when one of her best friends in the whole world bought them for her). All in all, it was quite the symbiotic triangle they had going. All thanks to Aims, who "brought him out" as Allison said._

_Stephanie snaked her arms around the boys shoulders, once they reached the steps._

_"Ready?" Logan smirked at the girl – the same smirk he'd learned from watching Aims do it just before doing something wonderfully horrible._

_"Let's go," Colin replied._

_

* * *

"Logan, c'mon, wake up!" Logan opened his eyes groggily._

_"It's still dark."_

_"I know; it's 12:30."_

_"In the morning?"_

_"No, noon – yes, morning."_

_"But you have to leave tomorrow – today – for school. Wait, why are you here?"_

_"I'm kidnapping you!"_

_'Kidnapping me? You are aware that that's illegal, and you've never done anything illegal, right?"_

_"Yes, but it's our last night together before I leave for New York! We have to do something! And I know the perfect place to go. So, get out of bed and get dressed!"_

_The two made it out of the house and were quickly on their way towards wherever it was the Aims was dragging him. And finally it seemed that the destination had been reached. Aims stopped him._

_"Before we go any further, we must swear to each other that this will be our sacred spot. No one else may enter unless we are both in an agreement._

_"So, this is where we slit open our hands and shake on it, then?"_

_"Just swear, Logan."_

_"I swear."_

_"As do I… Okay, now let's go." In less than a minute, they found themselves in a clearing. Logan looked around appreciatively, but then he heard a very distinct sound. He look around to Aims. She had that glint in her eye, again._

_"Is that what I think it is?"_

_"Well, let's see." She led him across the clearing and though a small patch of trees. There they found another clearing, but this one had a stretch of train tracks cutting it in half. Aims sat on a stump at the edge of the tree line and Logan joined her. They watched as the train got closer, until it finally went over the tracks in front of them._

_Logan had loved trains and boats all his life, and here he was, sitting with the only perdon he felt love for, watching the former. Logan knew Aims hated trains because of all the noise the made; yet there she was, just like always. He wrapped his arm around her and felt her lean into him._

_

* * *

Logan jogged through the hospital corridor. Ten years and he was back. After an eternity of looking he finally found the right door._

_"You shouldn't be reading," he said as soon as he burst in and saw her doing just that._

_"And you shouldn't burst into a room – especially a lady's room – uninvited," she retorted, putting the book down. She was pale and sickly, but her voice held its usual bite. Logan approached her cautiously, wary of the IV, monitors, and packets of blood hanging from hooks. She laughed – it was her happy laugh, the one that could make Logan smile no matter the circumstance. "It looks worse than it is."_

_"Same thing you said last time, and you ended up being in the hospital for a year."_

_"Just because I was so young. Trust me on this; I'll be out in less than a month. I'll be back to my usual bright, chipper, healthy self."_

_"But what has to happen in that month for you to get healthy again?"_

_"Let's not talk about that. Let's talk about that girl in your Bio class you've been thinking about asking out."_

_"I'm not going to."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because. I'm not going to have time to have a girlfriend, if I'm visiting you in the hospital everyday for a month. She'd get jealous." Logan added a tease to his voice for the last sentence, knowing it'd get Aims to smile._

_"Logan, you can't visit me everyday."_

_"Of course I can, and I will."_

_"Logan, I'm going to have a few…small…operations before I get out. You wouldn't be able to stay with me then. What would you do those days, huh, Huntz?"_

_"Sit in the waiting room 'til you get out. And since when do you call me 'Huntz'?"_

_"Isn't that what Finn, Colin, and Steph have started to call you?"_

_"Well yeah, but you don't."_

_"Would you rather me call you 'LogieBear'?" She reached up with her right hand (seeing as her left was currently being held gently by Logan) and pinched his cheek. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as she had a thought. "Hey…" she bent down over the right side of the bed and picked something up. "I still have Berty to keep me company in your absence!" She showed Logan the old teddy bear, shaking it in front of his face._

_Logan threw his head back and laughed. "You still have that thing?"_

_"Of course! Berty was so good to me the last time. I'll never be ready to give him up. He'll even go on to protect my children."_

_"Oh and who will you be having children with?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light but failing miserably._

_"Look at you going all red in the face! And actually I was thinking along the lines of George Clooney or Michael Keaton." Logan made a face._

_"If you're going to marry Batman, please pick the better one."_

_"Michael Keaton it is then! Ooh, what about Chris O'Donnel?"_

_"Okay, I guess. He wasn't that bad of a Robin."_

_"Plus he's hot. And he's young, so he'll be able to help me with the kids."_

_"Well, that settles that then."_

_"Now, let's talk about this girl trouble you're-"_

_"It's not girl trouble. I just don't think right now is a good time to have a girlfriend."_

_"At least go out on a date with her."_

_"But-"_

_"You don't have to propose marriage, or even ask her to be your 'girl,' or whatever. Ask her to hang, just the two of you."_

_"Just a date, no strings attached?"_

_"Exactly." Logan thought about it for a second. Just going out with Brianna once wouldn't hurt any._

_"Okay." A sweet looking nurse entered._

_"I'm sorry, but you two have to cut it short." Logan nodded and stood. He bent over and planted a kiss on her cheek._

_"Love you, Aims."_

_"Love you too, Babe." Logan sauntered out, feeling much better now that he had seen she was doing fine with his own eyes. He got out his phone to call Brianna, but someone else got to him first._

_"Hello?"_

_"Logan, it's Casey from English class."_

_"Casey, hey."_

_"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."_

_"Well, you know I'd love to, but I've got a family thing tonight. How about tomorrow night?" If he was only going to date Brianna with no strings, why couldn't he do the same with Casey?_

_"6:00 work for you?"_

_"If it's us hanging out together, anytime will work for me."_

_"Great, it's a date!"_

_After finishing plans with Casey, Logan had one more call to make._

_"Hey, Brianna, it's Logan. I was wondering what you were doing tonight…"_

_

* * *

"Logan?" Aims had opened the door to the New York City co-op apartment Doc Neal owned, obviously shocked. "What's wrong?" she asked, allowing him in._

_"Dad's sending me to Andover!"_

_"What? But it's your junior year, how can he just move you like that? Did you do something to piss him off really badly?"_

_"Nothing major. He says that it's because I've been getting into too much trouble and have been seeing too many girls, when you told me to casually date-"_

_"Well… never mind, let's not get into that now."_

_"What should I do? I don't want to leave!"_

_"Well, you know Mitchum. If his mind is made up, then he can't be moved on it. But," she held up a finger to stop his response, "Maybe, if you don't get into trouble at Andover, he'll let you come back for senior year."_

_"But by then, someone may try to take my reputation-"_

_"Steph would never let that happen. You will come back to your throne. I swear. I'll even have Cass run gossip interference for you."_

_"Okay, thanks." Aims smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Can I stay for the night?"_

_"I would like nothing better." She pulled him deeper into the apartment._

_

* * *

"Sit down, Logan." Logan lowed himself onto the couch he had in his bedroom. There was something in her voice that was just not right. She looked different. She had on her serious face, but Logan could see a new form of happiness in her eyes, so different._

_Aims sat down on the coffee table across from him and took his hands into her tiny ones. "I know it's sudden and strange and unexpected, but it's a good thing, kind of. I'm not trying to be cryptic or anything; I just know that you aren't expecting something like this right now."_

_"Aims, just tell me what's bothering you."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Come again."_

_"Logan, you're going to be a – Logan? Logan?" Aims snapped her fingers in front of his face, but he was staring blankly ahead, not responding. "Okay." She let go of his hands and pushed herself up. "I'll just, uh, let that sink in." She clapped him on the back and walked out._

_Logan stared blankly ahead._

_

* * *

Logan knocked on the doorway to the hospital room. Aims was sitting up in bed with a small bundle in her arms. "Hey."_

_"Logan, hey." He walked in._

_"They said down at the nursery that she was with you."_

_"That seems to be the case." Logan took a seat next to the bed. "Want to hold her?" he nodded his head and held out his arms, only slightly nervous. "Make sure you support her head."_

_"Yeah, I got it." Logan took the newborn into his arms and held her close. "So, this is our little Alexandria, huh?" Logan smiled at Aims, who smiled back at him with tears in her eyes. "Regret not saving yourself for Chris O'Donnel or Batman?" Aims laughed long and hard._

_"No, no, definitely not! I'm perfectly glad to have my little Alexandria Carole Neal."_

_"What? No 'Huntzberger'?" Aims made a face, causing Logan chuckle a bit. "Well, I'm glad you have her too. I love you Aims, and I… I love Alexandria, too." Aims reached out and gently stroked his cheek._

_"I know, Babe. And we love you just as much."_

_"Impossible. I swear, I'll never miss a day of her life."_

_"That's quite a commitment, Logan. You don't have to give up on everything. You have Yale, a life. This isn't the month while I was hospitalized. You have time for things like having a girlfriend. But being there once and awhile and for special occasions – well, I wouldn't object. And I know I can trust you to always be there for the both of us when it matters."_

_"Absolutely." Logan didn't have the heart to tell aims that he had no intention of ever having a girlfriend, so he just smile at Aims then down at the little girl in his arms. "She's beautiful. She is definitely going to have your eyes."_

_"Yeah, but she looks more like you."_

_"Well then we know she will always stay absolutely adorable and irresistible." He gave Aims a cheeky grin, but it quickly turned into a frown and looked back down at the baby. "We should look into a convent."_

_Aims nodded fervently in agreement. "In Rome. By the Pope."_


	19. Crashing Down

A/N: I originally wasn't going to post this so soon, but I was going back over it and realized that it was short and didn't give away a whole lot, so yeah.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Ali-Chan1**: I was wondering how many people picked up on those clues that I oh-so-cleverly left in previous chapter. I'm glad you liked seeing his relationship with Aims, but remember **those scenes were not complete! You don't know the whole story, and certain things were worded very carefully**. **To RogueHoney**: thanks; I'm glad that another was able to pick up on my clues. **To Maggymoo21**: both hating and pitying him works. **To Aznangel4eva**: and you're about to find out more about how she felt at the time. **To Gilmoregirl7878**: here's that update. Sorry, but this chapter won't be nearly as long, actually it's quite short. I laughed myself at the Pope comment. No, Amy is not a love interest; she is definitely trying to get Logan to see that Rory is the one he should fall for, and would never do purposefully do anything to get in the way of that. That's great that someone tried to listen to LYSCO because it's a great song. What songs did you end up getting? **To AyshaA**: sorry you got confused, but it was the best I could do, and don't worry at some point everything will be explained. I'm afraid I can't answer the questions you asked though; except, maybe, I could tell you that she had a reacurring illness that will be touched and explained later. **To Draco's Lass**: thanks. It's okay if you didn't see Logan as a father figure because no matter what, it's not like he has been a great one. I guess I can see where you're coming from with Draco really not being so bad, just trying to look out for his family (no, wait, take that back; no matter what Draco is still awful to Harry, but 'the world isn't divided into Order members and Death Eaters.') You're welcome to read my HP fanfictions. You may not want to read "Breathe" because your precious Draco isn't exactly portrayed in even a decent light (unless you're Pansy Parkinson), but if you're not 'Delusional' and like R/Hr, then you might enjoy my stories! (Please don't be offended at my 'delusional' comment, but brownie points if you can give me the quote, say-er of the quote, and circumstances surrounding the quote that I took the term from!). **To CoCaCoLa29**: thanks; I thought the flashback sequences would be good. **To Kimbie652**: it's perfectly fine that you didn't pick up on those clues, but I'm glad you could see them in hindsight at least! Thanks.

Dedicated to Draco's Lass because she was my ONE HUNDRETH REVIEWER, and she reviewed 'That's What Love Is For.'

Recap of what we learned last chapter that has absolutely no point whatsoever. Finn was hit often by ruler-wielding nuns; you should become Catholic to get more vacation time during the school year; Stephanie was Logan's first (and only until dear Reporter Girl) rejection; never trust girls when they give each other those looks (you know the kinds); girls are parasites, especially if you're a guy and you're her best guy friend and you have money; it's dark at 12:30 in the morning; trains make noise; Michael Keaton was the best all around Batman; Chris O'Donnel is hot; Cassy is good for running 'gossip interference;' a convent in Rome near the Pope is the safest place for a girl who has Logan Huntzberger's and Amy Neal's looks.

So now on with this short chappie.

Chapter 19: Crashing Down

Logan gasped for breath and finally stopped running. He placed his hands on his kees and waited to catch his breath before cooling down. It'd been almost a week since Alexandria's third birthday. This run was the longest time he'd spent away from one of his girls trying to drown out the thoughts about how his perfectly constructed world had come crashing down around him.

He slowly made his way to the dorm he shared with Lanny. Once he entered, he found Colin and Finn getting up form their conversation with Logan's roommate. The two walked past him without so much as a glance at Logan.

"Oh, come on! We've been best friends for all our lives, but the second something goes wrong you take Queen Amy's side!"

"You didn't see her face, Logan," Colin said quietly – probably the first thing he'd ever done quietly.

"Amy's a big girl, and I'm-"

"Not Amy, Logan!" Logan looked at Finn in shock. Finn didn't get mad, ever. "Alex – you didn't see Alex's face, when Amy tried to explain why you weren't there when you said you'd be. Amy didn't even look surprised." Finn turned and stormed out, Colin following closely behind.

Logan walked briskly to his room and slammed the door. He stood there for a moment, showing his uncertainty for the first time in years, even if no one was there to watch. He walked over to his bookshelf and picked up a picture.

It was of him and Amy. They held Alex in between the two of them. Logan was wearing the smile he reserved only for the two girls he loved. The picture had been taken shortly after Fiji, nearly a year before. Alex was two at the time.

Realization hit Logan like a ton of bricks. He had no idea what his little Alex looked like. A picture that was nearly a year old was the most recent one he had. Logan put the picture down and stumbled back, hitting the bed before falling to his knees.

He took out his phone and dialed Aims' cell. He waited while it rand and rang. The voice mail picked up – the first time it ever had.

"If you haven't figured out how these things work by now, then I don't even want to know you." Beep.

"Aims- Aims…" Logan couldn't keep the tears out of his voice. "Aims, what does she look like? I don't even know that. I – I don't. I'm sorry. I- never mind." He hung up.

For the first time in his life, Logan knew heartbreak, but most of it was from the same person who had been protecting him from such a thing his entire life.

But Logan couldn't even feel sorry for himself. Because she had been the one to have her heartbroken by him again and again. And once again, Logan wasn't quite sure which of the two "she"s that he had on his mind.

Logan picked up the phone again. She'd be at her grandparents, but he knew she left her phone on just in case. He dialed memory 8 and waited while it rang. Her voice mail was about to pick up when he remembered she had no Friday Night Dinner this week. He hung up and dialed her dorm where there was no caller id. If he knew herm then she'd be curbed up in bed reading.

"Hello?"

"Paris?"

"Who is this?"

"Is Rory there?"

"She's on a date. Now, who-" Logan hung before Paris had a chance to continue. Ace, his Ace, was on a date. He quickly dialed her cell again, but this time he was immediately transferred to her voice mail. When he heard her voice, though, he broke. He crumpled. Any semblance of control came crashing down. The tears began to flow.

"Ace – Ace – Rory. I know – I know you're on a date and that you must absolutely hate me. But, please, Rory, please. I need you here. I need to hold you. Please, please," he ended in a pathetic, sob-filled whisper. He hung up for the fourth time that night. He knew how pathetic he must have sounded, but it was about time he started showing her how he was really feeling. There was no more control. Logan brought his knees to his chest and cried into his arms.

Originally I was going to have Logan playing LYSCO during this chapter, but I decided against it, though I still believe he seems like a jazz fan to me. So, here are the promised lyrics.

Looking out the door I see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners

Parading in the wake of sad relations as their shoes fill up with water

Maybe I am too young to keep good love from going wrong

But tonight, you're on my mind, so you'll never know

I'm broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it

Where are you tonight? You know how much I need it

Too young to hold on and too old to break free and run

Sometimes a man, he gets carried away, when he feels like he should be having his fun

And he's much too blind to see the damage he's done

'Cause sometimes a man must awake to find that really he has no one

So I'll wait for you and I'll burn

Oh, will I ever see your sweet return

Oh, will I ever learn

Oh-oh, Lover, you should've come over

'Cause it's not too late

Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in

Burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him

My body turns and yearns for a sleep that won't ever come

Sometimes a man, he gets carried away, when he feels like he should be having his fun

And he's much too blind to see the damage he's done

'Cause sometimes a man must awake to find that really he has no one

So I'll wait for you and I'll burn

Oh, will I ever see your sweet return

Oh, will I ever learn

Oh-oh, Lover, you should've come over

'Cause it's not too late

'Cause it's not too late


	20. The Logan She Knew

A/N: **This is going to be my last update for a couple of weeks**. I want to post more, but I simply can't bear to get to chapter 25 too soon! But I will give you a little spoiler section at the end of this chapter, so you can try to guess what will happen in the next few chapters.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Ali-Chan1**: yeah, I do feel really sorry for him, since he's lost his closest friends (kind of). **To Aznangel4eva**: Rory's w/ an OC of mine, so no one you would know. Here's the update. **To Purplemoon07**: Logan was definitely an ass, but, yeah, it is really horrible for him.** To GilmoreGirl7878**: I totally agree with you. '_TATD_' and '_ICDAN'_ are really great songs right? Brownie points if you can tell me where _I Could've Danced All Night_ came from! Here's the update. **To Draco's Lass**: You're totally welcome! You deserved it for being my one hundredth reviewer! R/Hr rocks my socks! But I'm also a fan of H/G, but not quite as much as Ronnikins and Hermy! Thanks for reviewing this story and reading at least one of my HP fanfics! **To Kimbie652**: thanks, I liked the recap myself. I don't think that I've ever left anyone speechless before! Rory's definitely not avoiding him (well, she kinda is, but not in that particular instance). You have to remember that by the time Logan called the dorm he was completely broken, Paris wouldn't have been able to recognize Logan to be able to lie for Rory. **To RunnerNDA**: thank you so, so much! **To RogueHoney**: thanks, but just because we haven't seen Logan lose it, doesn't mean he couldn't. But anyway, thanks! **To CoCaCoLa29**: thanks. The lyrics are great aren't they? **To Lackinglime123**: thanks; here's the update. **To Gilmore-Buffy Fan13**: thanks; here it is! **To Oddie562**: thank so much! **To Mrs. Boyscout**: Thank you so much for the compliment! I was afraid it would totally suck. As for you being dense, I wouldn't say that… (of course, I would be the dense one if I told one of my most consistent reviewers they were dense, but whatever…) **To Tristen'Jess'LoganLover** : my pleasure!

Chapter 20: The Logan She Knew

"So, ice cream?" Rory's date, Roy, asked.

"I'd love some, but would you mind if I check my cell for messages. I really hate to keep it off for so long."

"Go ahead. I'm usually attached to mine as well." Roy went to go get the ice cream, while Rory checked her voicemail.

"Please enter your security code," the electronic woman asked. "You have one new voicemail message. To play your messages press-" Beep.

Whatever Rory was expecting, it was not Logan's teary voice to come out. Before she heard Logan finish her name, Rory was yelling at Roy that there was an emergency and running towards Berkeley as fast as her feet would carry her. She pounded on Logan's dorm room and didn't even say hello to Lanny as she brushed past him to Logan's room.

"Logan?" she called and knocked loudly. "Logan, it's Rory!" Still no response. Rory tried the dorm knob. It opened. She stuck her head in to be greeted by Logan's tear stained face looking up at her. "Logan," her voice had dropped to a whisper. She entered and shut the door. She walked over to him and dropped down. Rory cupped Logan's face gently in her hands. "Logan," she repeated.

"You came," he said in a creaky voice. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you," she confided in him.

"My friends do – my best friend won't even talk to me. I really screwed up, Rory." Rory brought him close; she didn't know what else to do, so she laid hr head on his chest and let him hold her. This wasn't the Logan she knew, but it didn't matter. It was Logan, and he needed her. "I'm sorry; I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I didn't want that girl at the party. I waited for you. I swear I wanted to be with you and only you." Logan pulled away and looked at her. "I realized something tonight." Rory raised her eyebrows, signaling him to continue. "I'm alone, and I'm cold, and I hate it. I don't want to feel like that any more, Rory."

She shook her head. "You don't have to."

Logan brought his hand up to her cheek. "You came." Rory put her head back down. If she kept looking into his eyes while he was looking at her like that, there was just no telling what she'd do.

* * *

I know; I know. It's way too short, and I will admit very OOC, but I like it, and it's the best place for me to stop for right now, since everything else kind of flows together.

So, I promised spoilers:

The next few chapter titles are as follows…

Chapter 21: Familiar

Chapter 22: Un Crèation Originale de Giselle

Chapter 23: My Little Yellow Surrey with a Fringe on the Top

Chapter 24: Not 'Til You Eat It

I refuse to give any info on the chapter I am most dreading to write, chapter 25. General spoilers are as follows…

Roy will never be coming back into the story; he was a one time thing.

Stephanie will make a comeback.

We will find out that Lorelei is well informed of what has been going on (well, you kinda just did, but oh well).

An OC will come into play – she's a famous fashion designer.

More Jamie Cullum will be introduced – this time in the actual story.

We will get an inkling as to just how many cars Logan Huntzberger owns.

Mitchum Huntzberger owns a Rolls Royce.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on what might happen based on these clues, so put them in your reviews!


	21. Familiar

A/N: OH MY GOD, I'M BACK! A little over two weeks (just like I said) and I'm updating! Sadly, only one person made a guess on my spoilers, but after this chapter, you can again review and add your own speculation, hint, hint.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Gilmoregirl7878**: Here's the update, and no, no one dies in chapter 25. **To RunnerNDA**: Wow, high praise, this little story playing out on the actual show? Anyway, thank you for actually trying with those little "cryptic" spoilers. You were mostly completely wrong, but not to worry; I'd actually be rather frightened if someone guessed correctly. You came close with "Not 'til You Eat It," though. **To Kimbie652**: I'm not sure how I could pull off never showing one of the main characters ever again… but yeah, Roy. Shows how creative I was being when I came up with that, huh? **To CoCaCoLa29**: it's fine about the fanfic jargon. It took me awhile to figure everything out myself. _OOC:_ _O_ut _o_f _C_haracter. _OC_: _O_riginal _C_haracter. _Lit/Literati_: Rory/Jess because of their love of literature. You lost me after that, but thanks for the review! **To RogueHoney**: thank you. **To Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13**: thanks. I like this side of Logan, as well.** To Cancat90**: I'm trying for longer chaters, but hey, these short ones get what I need done, right? **To Maggymoo21:** Yes, definitely sweet. But don't expect Aims to be all forgiving. Would you be if it was your kid? **To Draco's Lass**: thanks. Well, as RunnerNDA said, they are kinda cryptic… **To Mrs. Boyscout**: Yes, one of his very few smart decisions so far in this fic. You're much more insightful than you give yourself credit for. **To PrincetonGirl**: thanks.

So, here it is, what you have all been waiting for!

Chapter 21: Familiar

Logan's back hurt. But there was something familiar… he opened one eye. Ace. Ace had her head on his shoulder and her left arm across his chest, a very familiar position. He could remember the first time he'd woken up like this, right after the first night they'd had sex. It was the first time he'd actually stayed, usually he preferred sleeping in his own bed, but he had known Ace would freak out so he stayed. Every morning they had woken up together, they had woken up like this, exactly like this. 'Okay not exactly,' Logan realized when he figured out why his back hurt so much. They'd fallen asleep on the floor. Plus they hadn't had sex so they were, therefore, not naked. Close enough, though. Logan brushed hair out of Ace's face.

"Coffee," she mumbled.

"Once you get off of me." Ace sat up, looking slightly disoriented. She looked down at him and frowned as if trying to remember why she was waking up next to him on his bedroom floor. Her expression softened.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he said, as he sat up. Logan ran a thumb down her jaw line. "It was a one time thing." He stood and reached down to help her up. Ace didn't meet his eyes. Logan stroked her arms and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he said sincerely. She smiled and returned the chaste kiss. "Now, let's get you some coffee."

Logan took her by the hand and pulled her out of his dorm all the way to a nearby coffee kiosk. After getting their coffee, the two stood, neither knowing where to start.

"Can I ask you a question – and if you make any reference to the fact that I just did, I will bean you with this coffee cup."

Logan smiled. "There's that bright, chipper Ace I know. Go ahead, but I get to ask one in return."

Ace nodded. "What happened last night?" Logan raised his eyebrows. "Why did you call me?"

Logan had known this was coming. Ace didn't have her name for nothing. But he still wasn't sure how to respond. "A lot of stuff from the past has recently been coming up. You know – the type of stuff you only ever talk about with the people that were there at the time." Once Ace sadly nodded, he continued, "Anyway, I haven't been too cheery these past few days, and I kinda figured that I can't keep blaming the tow people that I have been."

"One of which is me?" Logan nodded. He expected her to ask him who the other person was, but she surprised him by simply asking for his question.

"Well, would you go to dinner with me tomorrow night? And before you start coming up with reasons that you can't go, all I'm asking is for a thank you dinner. You just have to stay through after dinner coffee, and after that, if you decide you never want to see me again, I will reroute my entire life so you don't have the chance of bumping into me."

"Dinner and coffee, that's it?"

"That's it."

"Okay, fine, yes, I will go out with you for a thank you dinner."

"Good. Now, the place is in Hartford, so I'll have to pick you up an hour and forty-five minutes early, at least. Don't worry about dress code; I'll take care of that. Hope you like Japanese," Logan kissed her on the cheek and left before she could respond.

In rapid Japanese Logan was able to get reservations at his favorite steakhouse and place his order for the next night.

"So, rumour has it that Reporter Girl flew into your dorm in a panic last night." A familiar curly haired blonde sat down next to him and sipped her coffee.

"Is that so?" She glanced over at him.

"Yamaguchi's is a pretty expensive place to take a 'thank you dinner' date."

"How do you know that? Last I checked you couldn't speak Japanese, and you weren't there when I asked Ace out."

"Hey! You're talking to a world class gossip monger. I'm almost at Cassy DuGrey caliber of gossiping. Besides I'm a girl; therefore, I'm in communication with all girls at all times."

"So in other words, you ran into Ace and questioned her about what you heard from Lanny, and she mentioned that I was taking her to a Japanese place in Hartford. Then you deduced that the only place I would deem worthy enough to eat at is Yamaguchi's."

"Pretty much. So, what are you going to do about the Reporter Girl situation?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to ask her to be exclusive?"

"Not sure yet."

"_Sure _you aren't."

"Aren't you supposed to hate me right now?"

"Why? 'Cause you broke a three year old girl's heart? I'm pissed, but you're still my friend. Besides, there's hope for you yet, young one."

"Steph… I'm older than you."


	22. Un Creation Originale de Giselle

A/N: sorry for the long time between updates. But thanks to Mal for reminding me during ALG II to get it up today!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Runner NDA**: I'm glad I was able to describe their position well; I was afraid that I wouldn't. Yep, the "thank you dinner" will definitely be anything but. I thought it was so classically Logan to trick her into going all the way out to Hartford to some fancy restaurant. As for what the Creation Originale is, well you'll just have to read on to see. **To Aznangel4eva**: we'll see… **To Gilmoregirl7878**: here's you update. Sorry it took so long. Thank you so much. **To Red lightning**: thanks. **To CoCaCoLa29**: thanks. I thought it would be funny. **To Purplemoon07**: here it is.** To Maggymoo21**: me too. **To Chrdchelly (aka Chel)**: thanks for the review, even though it will be _forever_ until you read this response! If you read you'll figure out who the lovely ladies are. _Supershoe!_ **To Mrs. Boyscout**: thanks. Yep, Logan knows Japanese, at least in this fic. Actually I wasn't planning on having him refer to himself as a "womanizing whore," but for you, I'll put that in. **To Blueeyed18**: Yeah, you've returned! Thanks. I'm pretty proud of it myself. **To Cancat90**: here it is. **To Babybee13 (aka Mallory):** yeah! I feel so loved! I hope you bother me about it! Then I'll be forced to update faithfully. **To LorelaiLoriHunztberger**: Wow. I don't think I have ever had anyone so excited about one of my fics! Thank you! You may want to go back and read the author's note/review responses at the beginning of chapter 19: Crashing Down, though.

So, here is the slightly short Chapter 22.

Chapter 22: Un Création Originale de Giselle

She hadn't heard from Logan since he'd asked her to go out with him. The date – or "thank you dinner" as he liked to call it – was that night, and Rory hadn't heard a word. Maybe he'd found out that she told Stephanie an was angry. She hadn't wanted to tell Stephanie; it just came out. Darn that girl was good at extracting information! Stephanie just walked up, said that she (Stephanie) had heard that she (Rory) had gone by Logan's dorm the night before, and Rory just blurted out that they were going out for a thank you dinner to some Japanese place in Hartford. At least, she thought they were going out for Japanese, or else, why would Logan say –

"Gilmore!" Paris's voice called sharply from the next room.

"What is it, Paris?" Rory called back, not getting up from her desk where she was brainstorming new article ideas. Well, she was _trying_ to brainstorm new article ideas. Paris rudely shoved open the bedroom door.

"There's two packages and four coffees for you, and whoever left them interrupted my craft time!" Paris stomped out, and Rory followed.

Sitting just inside the door was four coffees on top of an unmarked shoe back which sat atop a clothes box. Rory brought the entire thing into her room. It was only after having two of the four coffees that Rory opened the shoe box. Inside were strap-y black heels and a note. _'I have it on good authority that a new outfit must have shoes to go. – LH.' 'Stephanie,'_ was Rory's first thought, but she changed her mind. Logan had romanced far too many girls not to have picked up on that information.

She had intended to drink the last two coffees before opening what most likely held a news outfit, but she barely made it through half of the first cup before ripping off the box lid. She unfolded the tissue paper and gasped in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting it was not the sleeveless, thick-strapped azure silk top that had gold and black stitched designs and a black dragon wrapping around the bottom hem. Lifting it out of the box, she found a black skirt made of some sort of soft material. It looked lie it would fit perfectly form her waist to just above her knees. Under that sat another note, this time on the back of some sort of business card.

_'I'll pick you up at 4:45. we'll get coffee before heading to Hartford. Reservations are at 6:30. – LH.'_ Rory flipped over the card, her reporter instincts getting at her. In the middle of the card, embossed in gold script was something that would make any woman in the world gasp in delight over. _'Un Création Originale de Giselle.' 'Giselle? As in The Giselle?'_ Rory thought, her heart beating wildly. _'Who in their right minds would pay that much money on a girl for an outfit for a thank you dinner!'_ Well, obviously Logan would. On second thought, she wasn't even sure if it was a Giselle Original, Logan could have had the card lying around and just used it without thinking to check. Why was she even debating this? Rory picked up her cell and called her mother. Lorelei was an expert on all things that had to do with the supermodel-turned-fashion guru Madame Teresa Delacriox and her designer protégé Giselle Rochembeaux.

"Great Mommies, Unlimited. For fashion-on-dates advice say, 'my mommy's the greatest.'"

"My mommy's the greatest."

"Greatest mommy in the world, a.k.a Lorelei, speaking. How can I direct your call?"

"What do I have to say to get you to tell me whether or not my date for the evening has spent half his trust fund on me? Oh, and what should I wear jewelry-wise?"

"What! Tell me what Logan did!"

"So, I got four coffees and two packages today. The top package were the nice new heels, and the bottom one was my outfit for tonight. It's absolutely perfect – but there was a card with the outfit that had a note on one side and on the other…"

"Ah! Horrible, evil, little child! How can you leave the greatest mommy in the world hanging like that!"

"Un Création Originale de Giselle." There was dead silence. "Mom, are you there?"

"No, I'm not. I'm currently in my car driving like a maniac to get to you before you put it on so I can steal it!"

"Mom, I don't even know if it really is a Giselle Original. What if he just used the card but forgot to check the other side?"

"Yes, because I'm sure Logan just happened to have a card from, like, the greatest fashion designer in the world lying around!"

"Well, you never quite know with Logan. Did you expect him to have that break down in front of me?"

"Well, no… But, Rory! This is a Giselle Rochembeaux! What does it look like? Maybe that will give us a clue."

"The top is blue."

"What material?"

"Silk."

"Real silk?"

"How should I know? Anyway it has these strange designs with black and gold stitching and this Oriental dragon in black."

"Does it have black lining?" Rory could tell that Lorelei's voice was rising in anticipation.

"Yes."

"Oh my God! I know the top you're talking about! I saw it on TV! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"What kind of jewelry should I wear with it?"

"He didn't give you jewelry to match?" Lorelei suddenly sounded very disappointed.

"Giselle Original, Mother. Giselle Original."


	23. My Little Yellow Surrey WithAFringeOnTop

Hey all! So, only one review left until 1-5-0! I'm so happy! Please remember to review! So in two chapters, it will be the 25th chapter, the dreaded 25th… This chapter will be in two parts, and fair warning – There will be no authors note for these two parts, it will only be the chapter. PLEASE DON'T BE DISCOURAGED FROM REVIEWING HOWEVER! Thanks much!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To RunnerNDA**: Yep, that sounds about right. Yeah, Rory really needs to wake up and smell the coffee on the Giselle Original. I cannot wait until Lorelei and Rory get better! **To Babybee13**: thanks! See you tomorrow; remember to tape it for me! **To Aznangel4eva**: thanks, and yeah, it sucks that they're not having their conversations anymore, but hey, we are seeing more of Matt Czuchry without his shirt on, so part of the lack of GG is compensated. **To Cancat90**: More Finn to come, but not for a few chapters. Thanks. **To Gilmoregirl7878**: I've been jealous of Rory for a _long_ time. **To Mrs. Boyscout**: Yep, a dress. Don't worry I won't forget! **To Iceprincess954**: I actually wasn't going for a laugh on that line, but yeah, it was pretty funny. What do you want to know about Miss Giselle Rochembeaux? **To RogueHoney**: thank you! **To CoCaCoLa29**: thanks, and sorry in advance!

Chapter 23: My Little Yellow Surrey with a Fringe on Top

It was 4:45 exactly when Logan knocked. Rory opened the door to find a handsome looking Logan in all black holding a cup of coffee with a rose drawn on the side.

"A rose/coffee. How very thoughtful."

"What can I say Ace? I aim to please."

Rory took the coffee and walked with him to his Porche Carrera 4S. On the way he bought her another coffee. Like a gentleman, he opened the car door and helped her in.

They sat in comfortable silence for a good few minutes before Rory decided she needed music.

"Do you mind if we listen to a CD?"

"Do you like jazz?"

"Not really."

"Then _you_ might." Rory's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me that the only music you have in this car is jazz!"

"The atmosphere is what makes the car, Ace!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't expect me to listen to heavy metal in a Porche did you?"

"Well, I didn't exactly peg you for a metal head anyway. So, what? Do you only listen to classical music in your Rolls?"

"My dad has the Rolls, not me. But I do keep my classical collection in my Bently if it makes you feel any better."

"What, do you have a car for every genre?"

"Every genre I like, yeah." Rory looked at him, her jaw slack.

"That was a joke! What kind of car do you drive so you can listen to, you know, normal music?"

"Not quite sure what you mean by 'normal.' But I do listen to bands like the Clash, Hendrix, and Sex Pistols when I'm in my Firebird."

"You like the Clash and Hendrix?"

"Why not all the disbelief in my liking of the Sex Pistols?"

"I figured you just liked them for their name."

"Nope, I have a wide variety of music preferences."

"Obviously not enough to have something other than boring, 'ole jazz."

"Hey, look in the glove compartment for my CD binder. There might be a CD you'd like."

Rory opened the glove compartment expecting to have a box of condoms, at the very least, fall out. But all there was was a few portfolios thick with papers, the car manual, and a CD binder. "So what car do you have to keep your musical soundtracks in?" She pulled out the CD binder and put it in her lap.

"My little yellow surrey with a fringe on top. Look for TwentySomething by Jamie Cullum." Rory looked at Logan for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he seriously just quote a song from Oklahoma! "Jamie Cullum, Ace."

"Right," she unzipped the CD binder, preparing herself for the dig to find the CD she might actually want to hear. "Uh, Logan. Your CD's are in alphabetical order by artist's last name." Logan frowned and looked over. He shook his head.

"I told Colin not to mess with my CD's when he drives my car, OCD little jackass…" Rory giggled and looked for the C's.

"Logan there are two TwentySomething CD's. How does someone need two jazz CD's that are exactly the same?"

"They're not. One's the UK release, the other, the US one. Get out the US one." Rory looked at Logan. "The one that has a guy jumping over a piano." Rory sighed, pulled out the CD and pushed it into the CD deck. Logan fixed it to play the third track.

After a few seconds of intro, Rory couldn't believe her ears. '_After all the jacks are in the boxes, and the clowns have all gone to bed, you can hear happiness staggering on down the street, footprints dressed in red…"_

"_Wind Cries Mary_! He did a cover to Jimi Hendrix's _Wind Cries Mary_! Who in their right minds does a jazz cover on Hendrix?"

"He also does _Singing in the Rain_ and _I Could've Danced All Night_."

"From My Fair Lady?"

"That's the one." Rory shook her head and leaned back to listen to the blasphemous song.


	24. Not Til You Eat It!

A/N: My darling, darling readers,

Soon, chapter 25, the most dreaded chapter 25, will be posted. Remember that it will be in two parts, so you'll have to bear with me on that.

I realized that I hadn't made something clear: Giselle Rochembeaux is an OC, a character of my creation, not a real person (though I could tell you nearly everything about her – I'm one of _those_ writers).

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To CoCaCoLa29**: I promise that this chapter will have the first half of the date (at the actual restaurant), at least. **To Cancat90**: thanks. **To Aznangel4eva**: told ya! It's sooooo great have Matt C. on the show! **To Iceprincess954**: thank, a hundred times thank you! **To Babybee13**: thanks! Hey, do you have the tape of the third episode this season? I didn't get to see that one, and I really, really, really want to! See ya tomorrow in ALGII! **To RunnerNDA**: hehe, yeah, I was wondering why NOONE could get that it was from Oklahoma! Logan had, let's say… ulterior motives for choosing his car/genre selection for the night (other than the fact that I'm on a total Jamie Cullum craze, and I get to say what he does, of course – wow, what I wouldn't do for that power on the show…). But… the ulterior motives are hardly what I'm sure you're thinking right now. He doesn't really call her Ace in all situations, at least not in this story. He calls her Ace most of the time, Gilmore when he's upset or angry, and Rory when he's well…yeah… **To Crissy**: thanks. **To GilmoreGirl7878**: you forgot Jared P.; his character isn't exactly my favorite, but you can't deny that he's at least cute! **To Festis7**: hello, pleasure to meet you. Chapter 25, _sigh_, chapter 25. I'm assuming you mean Alex, so… Logan won't be telling Rory about her anytime soon, but he may be seeing her (which will mean you finally will) fairly soon. **To Blueyed18**: happy to have you back! Wouldn't that be wonderful! Yes, I did see it! O MY GOD! OH MY GOD! O MY GOD! I CAN'T WAIT! **To Mrs. Boyscout**: patience is a virtue. **To Draco's Lass**: thanks! **To RogueHoney:** thanks so much! **To Rubberdukki**: hello, great to meet you! I'm glad you love my story! And I'm very glad that you're getting Jamie Cullum songs; Twentysomething is really great, isn't it? **To Maxmouse23**: hi! Good to have another new reviewer! I'm glad you like it and are reading! **To Ess3sandra**: Happy to meet your acquaintance! Wow, all of it? I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story. Actually I'm 15; I just haven't changed my bio page in forever!

Wow, I had freakish amount of new reviewers this past update! That's awesome! Love ya guys!

Chapter 24: Not 'Til You Eat It!

"Admit it!" Logan helped Ace out of the car and handed his keys to the valet.

"Never!"

"Oh, come on, just say it already: 'I love jazz.'"

"Jamie Cullum isn't quite as bad as the rest of the 'musicians' in the elevator music genre."

"Ace! You started singing along with the chorus of '_I Get a Kick Out of You_.'"

"Well, it was catchy…" Logan raised his eyebrows. "In an '_It's a Small World After All'_ sort of way."

"I'm not going to rest until you're a lover of jazz."

"Then you won't be sleeping for a _long_ time."

Logan laughed and gently guided her to the front doors of Yamaguchi's. Ace suddenly seemed to take in her surroundings. Her eyes brightened as she took in the pagoda style three story building and the detailed, slithering dragon statues.

Logan watched her bright eyes and smiling face turn to a look of awe as they entered the building and passed through the small entrance garden.

"Good evening, Mr. Huntzberger," a small, young Japanese woman said in soft Japanese.

"Good evening, Miss Yamaguchi," he greeted in turn. Ace wasn't even paying attention. He could see her eyes wandering from the sushi bars to the grills to the artwork that adorned the walls. He lightly touched her elbows and her eyes snapped back to him. "Come on," he whispered, and the two followed Miss Yamaguchi up the stairs to the private areas. She sat that at a grill for two and poured them each a cup of tea before leaving.

Logan continued to watch Ace as she silently took it all in. she turned her attention to where they were seated. She took a tentative sip of tea (which seemed to meet to her approval) then glanced around. For the first time, a small frown crossed her features.

"What's the matter, Ace?"

She leaned toward him and kept her voice at a whisper. "Menus?"

Logan grinned and dropped his own voice to the level of her conspiratorial whisper, "I already ordered."

"Oh, and how did you know what I would want?" she asked haughtily, now sitting up straight.

"Do you know Japanese?"

"No."

"Then you wouldn't know what you were ordering anyway." Just then two plates were set before them along with small bowls of sauces and a platter full of different types of sushi and placed it on her plate. "Were you waiting for something?"

"What is it?"

"Sushi."

"But what kind?"

"_Amaebi_." She turned her stare to him. "What do you think it is, Ace?"

"Shrimp?"

"Well, then there you go." Logan took his own pieces of sushi and began to eat.

"What's that one?" Ace was pointing to a particular piece of sushi that made Logan grin like a Cheshire cat.

"That's _uni."_

"And what does that mean?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Why don't you just eat it and see?"

"Logan."

"C'mon, Ace, where's your sense of adventure?"

"What sense of adventure?"

"Ace, here," Logan placed one piece on her plate and one on his. "I will eat the same kind and show you that it is not poison."

"Just tell me what it is," Ace whined.

"Not 'til you eat it!" She glared at him but, finally, complied. "You like it." She glared again, but Logan could tell that she had, in fact, liked it. "Good. Sea urchin really is-" Ace began to choke on the tea she had been drinking.

"You fed me sea urchin!"

"You fed yourself sea urchin, actually. But if you'd like me to feed you, I wouldn't mind," he added mischievously.

"Ugh, I'm never eating sushi again."

"You liked it!"

"It was sea urchin," she hissed.

After much coaxing on Logan's part, Ace once again tried sushi. They had eaten the majority of the sushi with only one small incident proceeding (involving _Ika_ which Logan said was actually fairly common in Italian dishes, but Ace was very upset to, only after eating it, find out it was squid); actually, only one piece of sushi was left a half of an hour later.

"What's that one called?"

"_Anago_." She looked at him hopefully. "Not-"

"I know; I know: 'Not 'til you eat it.'" Logan watched as she ate the sushi. He loved sushi, but _anago_ was hardly his favorite.

"Okay, what did I eat?"

"Sea eel…" Logan waited for her explosion, but when she didn't make a sound, he risked a glance. She was staring down at her plate with a look of utter disbelief on her face. "Ace, you okay?"

"I ate eel."

"If it makes you feel any better, you've been eating seaweed all night." As Ace turned her incredulous stare to him, waitresses took away the plates, platter, and tea and left fresh plates and sake. Logan poured two small glasses of the sake and handed one to her. "Have some sake; it'll make you feel better."

"What's sake?"

"It's Japanese hot wine." Ace began to bring it to her lips, but pulled it back.

"I can smell the alcohol form here."

"Eel, Ace, eel." A familiar Japanese man in a chef's uniform approached them. Logan greeted Yahiko, and he greeted Logan in return. "Enjoy the show, Ace." Ace looked at the Hibachi chef, then to Logan.

"Who's he?" she whispered.

"Our chef. You didn't think I'd make you live off raw fish and rice for the night, did you?" The look of wonderment from earlier came back to her features.

"He's going to cook in front of us?"

"Just watch."


	25. The Biggest Risk There Is

_**Antabuse: Chapter 25: Part 1: The Biggest Risk There Is**_

Logan had seen the show many different times with quite a number of people. Each time was different, of course, and each person's reaction was just as different, but Logan had never seen anyone so in awe as Ace was while she watched Yahiko prepare their food while entertaining them at the same time.

"That was amazing," Ace told him later that night, as they descended the stairs. "Do chefs make everything here? Prepare by hand like that?"

"Yep."

"I wonder how they make the sushi. I mean, everything matches so perfect- Logan, where are we going?" Logan had suddenly redirected their path toward the far side of the sushi bar.

At the far side they found a wooden door with 'private office' written in Japanese characters. Logan rapidly knocked.

"Come in," a heavily accented voice said from the inside. "Logan!" a Japanese man that couldn't be more than ten years Logan's senior greeted him upon entering.

"Kenshin Yamaguchi; Rory Gilmore."

Ken smiled and welcomed her. "So, you must be the gorgeous young woman Logan said would be joining him this evening." Ace blushed.

"I must be."

"Tell me," Ken said, drawing Ace away from Logan. "What is an amazing woman, such as yourself, doing with an idiot at Logan's caliber of absolute idiocy?"

Ace laughed and pretended to think about her answer. "Not quite sure."

"Well, if you ever decide that he's history, you know where to find me."

"Yes, yes, she does," Logan said, taking Ace's hands out of Kenshin's grasp and pulling her back to him. "Actually, Ace was wondering how you make everything."

"Oh, well, Japanese cooking is an art, I assure you. Follow me."

"No, I don't want to get in the way."

"Nonsense, no one will mind you walking through. But, Logan, I do think they might mind you…"

"Oh, well, then I guess I should just leave you just leave Ace alone with you, should I?"

"I wouldn't object." Still laughing, Kenshin and Ace walked through the door on the side of Kenshin's office, and Logan followed. They had ended up behind the sushi bar where everything was being made. Kenshin explained the "very delicate procedure" of sushi making and gave them a tour of the kitchen, before leading them out. "My brother-in-law was a god chef for you?"

"Absolutely! It was amazing!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, even though you were stuck with Logan."

Logan said his last goodbye to Ken, and Ace once again thanked him, and they were off.

"Ken seems very nice," Ace said as they left the building.

"Oh, yeah, Ken's a real charmer."

"How do you know him?"

"He's a Yale alumn."

"And you're friends with all Yale – the LDB."

"Once you're in, you're in. Now, I do believe I owe you after dinner coffee."

"That was part of the deal, yes."

"Great, we'll get some once we get to New Haven."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two suffered a half hour of silence, before Ace finally broke down and asked to listen to Jamie Cullum. With very little traffic on the roads, they were able to get back to campus in record time.

"That's a very large cup of coffee," Ace said, as Logan approached her, carrying the coffees he ordered for them.

"The way I see it, you have to make a very important decision directly after this cup of coffee, so it would be in my best interest to try to stay in your good graces, or, if all else fails, prolong this evening for as long as possible."

"Well, you're doing a very good job at staying in my good graces."

"Glad to hear… Want to sit?" Logan gestured to a nearby bench, and Ace agreed. Logan took a deep breath and sat next to her. "Can I – can we talk?"

She took a long sip of her coffee and looked at him. "Sure, anything specific?"

Logan fought to keep his breathing steady. "I know you want nothing to do with me and my arrangements. You think I'm a womanizing whore, and honestly, that's not far from the truth. But I've been thinking… you- you're amazing, and I mean, the other night…" Rory sat with her hands folded in her lap and was staring at the ground. "Listen, Rory, I know I'm not making any sense, but I really – I want you, just y-"

"No." Rory shot off the bench and turned to face him. Logan stood and went to put his hands on her arms, but she jerked away. "Don't."

"Rory, what am I doing wrong!"

"Nothing! Everything!" she started to pace, wringing her hands. She stopped suddenly and, once again, faced him. "I don't take risks, Logan," she snapped as though she were rebuking him for a horrendous insult. "I never have, and I don't particularly feel like starting now – not when the stakes are this high. I don't do risks," she repeated, this time shaking her head and crying. "And you're the biggest risk there is."


	26. My Antabuse

**_Antabuse: Chapter 25: Part 1: My Antabuse_**

"Rory," Logan rested his hands on her shoulders. She didn't pull away this time, but she did look at him pleadingly. "I can change. I want to change. I want this."

"How many girls have you had this past week?"

"That doesn't matter."

"How many, Logan?"

Logan winced even as he answered, "10, maybe…" Rory hung her head, and he could tell she was crying. He couldn't take it anymore. Logan lifted her head and kissed her. He'd been waiting to kiss her since the night began. Rory immediately began kissing him back if only out of habit. When the kiss finally broke, Logan rested his cheek against her own wet one. "They don't matter; only you do." Rory shook in his arms from crying.

"Ten girls in a week, Logan. I can't compare to that." Logan pulled away but continued to hold her.

"You think I would have practically sold my soul to someone who currently hates me to get that outfit in less than a day for anyone else? Do you think that I ever brought another girl to Yamaguchi's that wasn't family or-or Steph? Because I haven't. Rory, I've never had a girlfriend because I've never really wanted one. But with you, I don't know, it just feels right. Doesn't it feel right to you?"

"Why me?" She didn't meet his eyes.

"I don't know, Ace; I don't know why you're the girl I actually care about. I don't know why you're the one I let see my breakdown. I don't know why you're the girl who I can't let the phone ring more than once before I answer it when you call. I don't know why you're my-" Logan stopped before he could say it. 'Of course.' How he hadn't figured it out before was lost on him.

"What? I'm your what?"

"I, uh, I can't think of the word. But, Ace, what I'm trying to say-"

"I know what you're trying to say." Logan took a deep breath but didn't say anything else. She pulled out of his grasp and walked the few excruciating steps to the bench and picked up her coffee cup. She walked back to him and knocked back the rest of it. "Guess it's time to make a decision."

"Guess so."

"If I say 'no'?"

"I probably won't come out of my dorm room. Ever."

She smiled up at him. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" Logan wasted no time in bringing her back into a kiss.

He broke off the kiss. "So, just for when I screw up, was there anything in particular that I said-" Ace rolled her eyes and pulled him back down to her.

It was a rarity that Logan brought girls back to his dorm – no, scratch that. Logan never brought girls back to his dorm. Sneaking out of your own room in the middle of the night kind of defeats the purpose. So, when Logan woke up the next morning with a sleeping Rory next to him in his bed, it was definitely a new feeling. Logan lay prone, trying not to wake Rory.

"Hey, Logan, St-" Colin had walked into Logan's room but stopped halfway through the doorway with an expression of utter shock. Colin stood there for a minute, speechless, before slowly back out and shutting the door. Logan looked over at Ace. She hadn't even stirred. He shifted out from under her. She moaned quietly and mumbled something under her breath.

"I'll be right back – going to get coffee," he whispered quietly and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled lightly, her eyes still closed, and snuggled down under the comforter. Logan quickly got dressed and snuck out of the dorm room to face a wide-eyed Colin, who was currently opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "So… you needed something?"

"G-g-g-g-g-girl in b-b-bedroom," Colin stuttered out pointing towards Logan's closed bedroom door.

"Yes."

"But-but-but-but-but-but…"

"But…?"

"You never…" Colin still had a rather dazed look.

"Well, she's not a conquest. She's my girlfriend."

"Your what!"

"Shh! She's still asleep."

Colin dropped his voice down, "Who? When?... Rory?" he finished with sudden realization.

"Last night."

"So, that's why Steph told me to come here."

"Probably. Make sure to remind me to kill her."

"Yeah, no problem. So, I'm just gonna – you know, let you get back…"

"Actually, I'm on my way out to get coffee."

Colin smirked. "She has you whipped already."

"And to call Aims."

Colin nodded as they headed to the door. "How long has it been since you talked to her?"

"Over a week."

"I didn't think that'd ever be possible. You think she'll forgive you now that you're with Reporter Girl?"

"Not even Amy is so generous. Nope, I'll be paying this off for a long time."

"Reminded of it everytime she wants you to do something."

"It'll be worth it."

The two parted ways once they got outside the building, and Logan made his way out to the coffee kiosk closest to his dorm but stopped short of actually going. He leaned against a secluded area of wall and took out his cell phone.

It rang. And rang. And rang.

"What do you want, Logan?" Amy finally answered, her voice sounding sick and tired.

"I was wondering if I get to skip any of the 12 steps now that I've started taking my Antabuse exclusively."

There was a heavy pause, then: "We'll see." She hung up without another word, but Logan wasn't worried. He was getting his girls back.


	27. 26Mother, Sorry to Disappoint

A/N: Sorry for the near two weeks between updates! School's been crazy! But here I am ready to post! BTW: In case anyone forgot, or didn't know in the first place, the first chapter takes place the night of two days after the end of Pulp Friction. Spoilers for next chapter (my second longest chapter in this story to date, first being Run); there will also be general story spoilers.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Aznangel4eva**: Yes, he is! I'm so proud! **To RunnerNDA**: I didn't even think about Logan knowing everyone when I wrote that; I was just like 'hmm, Logan should know the Yamaguchi's,' and that was that. I thought long and hard about Rory's reaction. I've been planning how that chapter would work out since I started this fan fiction last season. And obviously no, this is not the end; I still have another story arc planned, but after that it may end; I'm not sure. (But if it does, I will begin another, so don't you worry.) **To CoCaCoLa29**: thank you! I loved writing Colin's reaction; originally it was going to be Finn, but I thought Colin would be better. **To Babybee13**: not too prolonged; I figured I would be hunted down and forced to write Rory and Logan getting together, if I didn't have them do it in part 2, anyway. See you at school. **To Gilmoregirl7878**: in which instance were you confused; if you still are, let me know, and I will try to explain it. Here it is.** To Lackinglime123**: thank you; here it is. **To Blueyed18**: thank you. **To Festis7**: hope it explained itself. You'll find out more about our dear Alex very soon. **To Iceprincess954**: where's the fun in that? **To Cancat90:** of course it will be Rogan! Here it is, since you asked.** To Ali-Chan1**: I feel so loved! I'm glad I could make your day better! **To Tristin'Jess'Logan Lover**: his girls are Aims and Alex who he lost, so now he's going to get back into their good graces. **To Maggymoo21**: she will…eventually. Thank you. **To Rogue Honey**: sorry it took so long to get to that moment.** To ChrmdChelly**: I think I answered everything I could and then some at school today, but want to know something funny? The 'quit playing games with my heart' song was playing on the radio this morning. We were listening to K104.7 in Ms. Brooks' class, and it started playing; it was very funny. Oh, and I was so not think about Stephanie Thompson when I came up with a last name. I was thinking about the Stephanie that's already in the story and had to come up with a last name for her. **To Jojo26Pink**: thank so much! I'm glad you enjoy it!

Chapter 26: Mother, Sorry to Disappoint (A filler chapter)

Rory woke to the smell of coffee. Without opening her eyes she reached out and took a large, steaming cup of coffee into her hands.

"You're a god," she mumbled. She felt him climb into bed with her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to remind you that you said that…" he kissed her collar bone, "often." She took a long sip of her coffee then set it on the nightstand. Finally Rory opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Any regrets?"

"Never." They sealed the promise with a kiss then settled down into the pillows and lay there comfortably next to each other.

"So, this is your room."

"You've been in here before, Ace."

"yeah, once, and I wasn't exactly worried about the décor."

"Well, this is it."

"Lots of pictures.

"Yep."

"Boats."

"Mmhm."

"You're not very talkative this morning."

"Tired." Rory smiled and rested her head on his chest. Within a few minutes, she could feel his breath start to even out. Rory couldn't believe this was actually happening. Logan had committed. Since he had made the date, Rory knew something like last night would happen, but the outcome was better than she had dreamed. She knew how her mother felt on the subject – that if Rory was happy, she'd be happy and try to make friends with Logan. But Rory wondered what Luke would say, or Lane, or Paris. Hell, what would Finn or Col-

"Oh my God!" Rory sat straight up, clutching the bedclothes around her.

"Wha?" Logan sat up as well, obviously groggy. Rory turned to him.

"Colin."

"Huh?" Logan rubbed his hands over his face, trying to wake up. "Full sentences, Ace, I'm still asleep."

"Colin walked in on us this morning." Logan looked at her rather confused; then turned to look at the clock on his bedside table.

"Ace, that was almost an hour ago. How are you just now reacting to it?"

"You mean it actually happened!" Rory was full out panicking by now. God only knew what Colin had seen.

"Ace, relax, it's not like he walked in on us doing anything." Rory was still upset when she heard her cell phone ringing. She reached over Logan and bended to grab her cell phone from the floor. She came back up, not bothering to move from her position across Logan's chest.

"Hey, Mom."

"So, how did the date go?"

"It went."

"What? That's all I get? 'It went.' I spend an hour helping you with jewelry and that's all I get? Can you at least tell me where he took you?"

"A restaurant."

"A restaurant? Rory!"

"Mother, sorry to disappoint, but I must."

"Please tell mommy that you didn't spill something on the masterpiece of an outfit!"

"No, but you will never be able to have it."

"Why not?"

"Rory looked up at Logan and smirked. "Because I love jazz."

**_Spoilers:_**

_Chapter 27 Spoilers:_

Logan and Amy will celebrate their joint birthdays.

Alex finally makes her appearance, and more history between Logan and Amy is revealed.

The quote, "Protest laws against polygamy, marry us," will be used.

2 words: rosary beads

The chapter will end with Rory's finding of a gift given to Logan by Amy – a gift Logan did not want her to see.

_General Spoilers:_

A crisis will tear Logan way from Rory, physically, for at least a week, and emotionally for much longer.

Dean will make reappearance and have an angry confrontation with Rory, and Logan will not be there to help.

Rory and Amy _will _meet, or at least speak, but _not _under good circumstances.

Honor, Rosemary, and Juliet will join the storyline, and Allison, Cassy, Giselle, and other previously mentioned and new O.C.'s will become bigger characters.

An old Huntzberger-Neal-Gilmore conflict will come into play.


	28. 27Commitment for Dummies

A/N: Sorry for the horribly long period between updates; I'm sure you're all dying to find out what happens in this wonderful chapter that I slaved over. But first…

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Cancat90**: Hope you got my review. Finn may appear, but he may not; got to read to find out! **To Ali-Chan1**: Hehe, thanks. Well, I have a feeling that you don't have the slightest clue about what will happen in this chapter, even with the spoilers I gave. **To RunnerNDA**: Thank you! It took me forever to figure out a cute way for Lorelai to find out about Rory and Logan being exclusive, and that just came to me. Oh My God, I'm so angry that they broke up; I mean, I read spoilers so I know some things that will happen, but there's nothing about when they'll get back together; they have to get back together because they're so obviously perfect for each other, but I want it to be now! My money is on Honor, Finn, Colin, Rosemary and Juliet, and maybe even Lorelai working together to get them back together. **To Gilmoregirl**7878: We'll see about that quote… My fault, eh? Well, maybe I just won't post the chapter, and just leave this to be an author's note… JK, I wouldn't do that to you! **To Babybee13**: Hey, Mal! So, how you doing? Good? That's good. How'd the babysitting your brother go?Did he try to burn down the house? Call me when you get the chance! **To Mrs. Boyscout**: Welcome back to the world of reviewing! Well, it would be boring if I didn't make their lives horrible, now wouldn't it? Yes, Logan does deserve some lovin', and I'm sure, Rory's only happy to oblige (I know I would be!). **To Brown-Eyed-Beauty87**: Sorry, sweetheart, but there's no way I'm going to be able to answer every review you gave, but I'll sure as hell try! Let's see… Glad to know you're a diehard Rogan fan, otherwise you might have a problem with this story… Only skimmed the first two chapters? How dare you! As to the question posed… you'll find out much more about the relationship they have in this chapter and in the chapter's following. You're reply to chapter 18 is officially one of my absolute favorites! It was just perfect! Yes, Steph is the one from the LDB. Giselle Rochembeaux is my creation. The quote isn't exactly something that makes sense, in context or out, at least not for a while. **To Iceprincess954:** Thanks. Ummm… you said… "Aw. :(Can't we have a nice rogan:) pretty please?" **To Aznangel4eva**: Thanks. I'm glad you like them. Personally, they would drive me crazy. **To Lackinglime123**: here's the update. **To CoCaCoLa29**: glad you like it. Here it is.** To Chrmdchelly**: _CHELSEA BAILEY_! You have no right to complain! It took you _months _to read this story before you finally caught up, and I still tell you more than the average person (only because you know where I live, go to school, and my class schedule on A Day, but still!) Send me the chappy you wrote on my spoilers, and the idea notes you have; I like 'em! **To RoLoLuver11**: Thank you! You're so kind! Here's the update! **To Sandra Alexis:** Thank you!

Just a quick shout out to Mal (BabyBee13) and Chelly (Chrmdchelly) who tried to help me figure out present ideas (even though I didn't use any of them), and who tried to make the spoilers I gave them into a chapter! You guys are cool.

Chapter 28 is not going so well, so expect a slow update period between this one and that one. If you have ideas, they'll be welcome. I already know where I'm going with the story, I just don't know how to bridge over to it.

Chapter 27:

Logan pulled his car up through the trees late Friday afternoon. Every year on their birthday, same place, same time, they met, just the tow of them, but this year –

"Uncle Logan!" Logan put his Porsche turned off his Porsche and jumped out as quickly as he could to catch the running girl in his arms.

"Hey, Princess." He kissed her on the cheek and used one hand to tickle her side. She shrieked and squirmed in his arms. After a sufficient tickling he let up and kissed her forehead. "How are you Princess?"

"Good."

"Good? That's good."

"Are you feeling better, Uncle Logan?" Alex looked at him very seriously, not doubt learning her concerned expression from Aims.

"I'm feeling fine, sweetheart, why do you ask?"

"Mommy said you got really sick, and that's why you missed my birthday, but heard her talking to Auntie Allison, and they were saying some'en 'bout nanaboose. And when I asked mommy what that is, she said it's a medicine. So, does that mean you're better."

"Yes, Princess, I'm better."

"I was really sick too."

"Were you?"

"Yep, a couple of days ago. I had a fever. Did you have one too?"

"Oh, yeah, a really bad fever." The three year old nodded gravely. Logan held back a laugh and pulled her close into a hug. Aims sat on the ground across the small clearing, reclining back on her elbows with her legs stretched in front of her. She was lounging back, watching the interaction and smiling. "Princess, I think I owe you a birthday present." Her eyes widened, and she nodded fervently. He reached in the back of his car and pulled out two brightly wrapped presents. He put her down on the ground and dropped to his knees next to her. She ripped apart the wrapping on the larger present. Alex opened the box and took a large, plush, purple unicorn out.

"A noonicorn!"

"Well, of course, you can't be a princess and not have a unicorn." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, why don't you go play with that while I say 'hi' to your mommy? You can open your other one after dinner."

"Okay!" she trotted off to play as Aims got up and sauntered over to where Logan stood, arms crossed over her chest. She stopped an arms length away. Logan mimicked her stance. She was glad to see something never change with Aims. He knew everything from the nondescript diamond studs in her ears to the bell, long-sleeved, white v-neck top that was so big it went to her knees to the deep purple scarf tied round her waist to the perfectly fitted designer jeans and low heeled sandals. Her fly-away, light brown curls were, as usual, tamed by only a thin head band.

The two stood there silently for a few minutes, before Aims suddenly launched herself into Logan's arms.

"I missed you so, so, so much," she whispered, as they held each other in a tight, best-friend embrace.

"Missed you too, Aims." She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Here, let me look at you. There's something different."

"Nope, just the same old me." She ignored him and held his head in her hands.

Usually being under her scrutinizing gaze could make Logan uneasy, but he was too relaxed and happy to care. The smooth metal of her four rings – two adorning each of her ring fingers – were pressed to his cheeks, and her signature smells of subtle lavender, cinnamon, and tea with the underlying hint of spices had clung to him during their embrace.

After a couple moments of her scrutiny, her smile broadened, and a mischievous glint, that Logan was all too familiar with, entered her gaze.

_'Oh boy.'_ "What is it, Aims?"

"I've figured out what's different about you."

"I'm afraid to ask, but what?"

"You're finally a man."

Logan just chuckled and shook his heads. With anyone else, Logan would have, at the very least, acted indignant, but with Aims, it was to be expected and accepted. "C'mon."

Logan grabbed a large bag full of gifts and followed Aims to where she had been sitting. A picnic blanket had been spread out and boxes of Chinese take out were stacked on one side. Aims called Alex over to eat. The three year old promptly sat down and began to eat. Without even looking at each other, Aims and Alex ate in exactly the same manner. Logan laughed quietly to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that Alex looks nothing like Marcus."

"Yeah, she looks more like you and Mitch."

"Uh… actually I was thinking more like you…"

"Well, I look like you and Mitch, but she has more Huntzberger features where I look like my mom."

"Whatever, I just meant to say she doesn't look like Marcus; she doesn't even act like him."

"Well, she's around me twenty-four/seven and hasn't seen him in close to a year. It was bound to happen that she'd pick up some of my eccentricities."

"Oh, is that what you're calling them these days."

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, I am."

"Uncle Logan?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can I open my present now?"

"Have you finished eating?"

"Uh-huh."

"Here you go, Princess."

"Thank you, Uncle Logan." She ripped open the wrapping paper. "A princess coloring book and crayons! Mommy, mommy, lookit!"

"I see, sweetie, why don't you color while Uncle Logan and I talk."

"Okay, I'm going to show my new noonicorn my new coloring book!"

"You do that." Alex trotted over to where she left her toys. "You didn't spend a thousand dollars."

"I figured she'd like this more."

Aims nodded. "So… speaking of gifts…"

"Whose do you want to start with?"

"As tradition states, I have to open the guys' gift first." Logan pulled a jewelry box shaped gift and a card from the bag. Aims rubbed her hands in anticipation. _"'Protest laws against polygamy; marry us! Yours Truly, Finn, Colin, Robert, Lanny, and Tristan.'_ How cute."

"Yes, just darling, now open the present so we can move on."

Aims rolled her eyes. "Fine. Sparkly!"

"Diamonds generally are."

"Why do you hate that your friends give me gifts?"

"It's not the gifts; it's the proposals and propositions that go with them."

"You have such a double standard."

"Yep. What's the next gift?"

Aims pulled out two identically wrapped boxes. "Teresa's gift."

"Hmm… I wonder what that could be…" Logan said sarcastically. At the exact same time they tore off the paper and opened the boxes. "Would you look at that."

"Rosary beads!" Aims and Logan said in unison.

"Does she know we're not Catholic?"

Aims shook her head sadly, "I think she's just in denial… or she's trying to convert us."

"So, Steph's, Rosemary's, and Juliet's next?"

"Yep, and here's Allison's and Cassy's."

They exchanged gifts form their friends until they were left only with their presents for each other.

"Here's a preliminary gift." Aims handed Logan and envelope.

"A pre-gift, huh?" Logan opened it and took out a picture of Alex. "You got my message."

"Yep."

"And you haven't mocked me yet?"

"Oh, the mocking will come, but I figured I'd wait until our birthday passed."

"Ah, well, that makes more sense. Now for the real gifts?"

"Please." Logan took out three silver-wrapped presents, and Aims got out her own dark blue ones. They switched. Logan waited until Aims opened the gifts he'd given her. _"'Because you're my angel.'_ Please, Huntzberger, get some new material – Ooh, pretty!" Aims had taken out an angel pendant, gold necklace from the box. She handed it to him, then turned around and brushed her hair off her neck. He obliged and fastened the cahin around her neck. "So that makes thirty-seven angels you've given me."

"Thirty-seven? I don't think it's been quite that many."

"Every year, Christmas and birthday, since you were three." She picked up the next one, a gift much larger than the other two. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it and see."

"It is!" Logan grinned as he watched Aims tear off the wrapping paper like a little kid on Christmas. She shrieked. "An untitled novel by Logan Huntzberger. When are you going to publish?" she complained.

"Never."

"One of these days I'm going to bring all the books you've written and have them published; I know, you could publish your journal like in _Cruel Intentions_!"

"No thanks."

"You're mean to me." She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Aw, poor thing." He kissed her temple. "Do you want your other gift or not?" Her pout immediately turned into a smile as she took the small jewelry box out of his proffered hand. She pulled out a small silver charm for one of the many charm bracelets he had given her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, Baby Brother." She pulled back. "And now, you must open mine. I'm not taking no for an answer, Mister."

"Well, if you insist." He opened the first – a wooden box with carving on the lid.

"I got that one at a bazaar in Ahmadabad. See the carvings on the lid? It means 'mischief maker.' I found it very suiting."

"Very," he agreed. The next was a strange looking figure about the size of his hand.

"This one I picked up in Nigeria. In the Igbo culture, this god controlled the water – very important for sailors."

"You got me an idol! I feel so loved!" She returned his sarcasm with a smack. Aims had been getting Logan gifts form her travels since she first started nearly a dozen year before, when she was fifteen.

"Fine. Since you don't appreciate my hard work at figuring out the perfect gift for you, I simply shall not give you your last present – a present I worked so hard to find."

"Okay, okay, I promise I'll behave."

"Well, if you promise…" She handed his last gift over, and he tore off the paper.

"Oh my God." Logan smacked his forehead. Aims was practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I was in the bookshop, and it was just there, calling out to me! Amy! Amy!" Logan shook his head as he stared down at the book in his hands.

"Mommy," Alex came up to them clutching her "noonicorn" to her chest. "I'm tired." Aims calmed down almost instantly.

"Tired? Sweetheart, you already took a long nap today. You were just waking up when you're Uncle Logan came." Aims frowned and examined her daughter. "You look a little pale. Are you coming down with another fever." She put her hands on the girl's cheeks and forehead. "Yeah, you're a little feverish. Lie down, and we'll leave in a few minutes."

"She said she was sick a few days ago."

"Yeah, all her symptoms screamed flu, but she seemed to have gotten over it." Logan and Aims cleaned up their area. "Come on, Alex. We're going now." Alex sat up, groggy.

"I got her." Logan picked up his little princess and carried her over to Aims's little Ford Taurus.

"So, where're you off to?"

"The annual surprise party Finn and Colin always throw for me, you?"

"Dropping off Alex at Mom's and Doc's before heading back to New York to go clubbing with Allison and Kyle. Peter will also be there, but he's on call for the hospital, so I will spend the night torturing him with the fact that I can drink and he can't."

"You're cruel."

"I know."

"All right, Princess, time to say 'goodbye'."

"Bye, Uncle Logan."

"Can I get a kiss? Right there?" he pointed to his cheek. "My God! Kissed by a princess! How does a guy get so lucky?"

Aims rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Logan." She kissed him on the other cheek.

"Kissed by a princess and an angel! I must be-"

"The luckiest guy in the world, yes, yes, I know."

Logan put Alex in her car seat and waited until they were safely off before getting in his own car and riving in the opposite direction, towards Yale.

Once Logan got back to his dorm, he set the box and statue on his desk, but left the book in the bag. Before he could figure out hwta to do with it, his phone rang to the tune of Funky Town – Finn's ring tone. He tossed the bag onto the bed and answered.

"Quick! Lo-gan. There is an e-mer-gen-cy downat the Pub," Finn said, as though he were reading it.

"I'll be there in a minute, Finn."

_"Colin!"_ Logan heard Finn whisper frantically, _"What do I say?"_ Colin's response was too muffled for Logan to hear. "Just read- I mean, O-kay, Iwill. See. You. Then."

Logan walked into the Pub with a thunderous "surprise!"

"So, what'd she say?" Finn slung his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"What did who say about what?"

"Oh, how you love to tease. Your sister, what did Amy say about my gift – especially my card? Was I to forward? I think I was too forward. Damnit, I should have gone with my original plan, but I couldn't find a skydiver to jump out of one of those little planes that could spell out-"

"Finn, Amy would have said the same thing no matter what you did."

"Great, so what'd she say?"

"What she always does: nothing; she just laughed her ass off. Ace!"

She walked up to him. "Hope I'm not interrupting a 'guy moment'." Logan shrugged off Finn's arm and pulled Ace into a kiss.

"Hey! Let's keep it PG, you two!" The crowd around them laughed, and Rory pulled away blushing.

He kissed her lightly. "Later."

"Coat?" Rory shrugged off her coat and handed it to him for hanging. It was late when they finally snuck out of the party. They were nearly to Logan's room when his cell phone received a text message. _'Damnit, Finn.'_ He was the only one to ever send texts. "I'll be in there in a second."

"Can't wait." She went into his room, and he could hear her flop down onto his bed._ 'Be safe!'_ Logan was surprised; usually Finn's messages were much cruder. "Hey, Logan, can you come in here?"

"What's up?" He pushed open the door and walked in. Rory was barely containing her laughter.

"_Commitment for Dummies_?"

Logan winced. "It's a long story."

"Mhmm." Rory was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"It was a gag gift."

"I'm sure it was." Rory patted his cheek but couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. Logan kissed her to silnce her, took the book, and dropped it to the floor.


	29. 28 Worried

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but writer's block is killer; thanks to Mal and Chel for threatening to maul me if I didn't get it up by the end of the week.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Absox**: I thought so too! **To Babybee13** aka Mal: You already know my responses, so… can't really say much else, now can I? **To CoCaCoLa29**: see below for an answer to your first question. I liked the book too. **To RunnerNDA**: Aw, that's so sweet! I love you and your reviews, too! Yep, Logan and Amy are getting along, which is good because I know what's coming… MWAHAHAHA! See below for an answer to your next question. I'm glad you found the chapter so funny! Sorry about the spoilers, but you wouldn't want me to give too much away, now would you? I can't believe you missed that part! It was at the very end. Honor called Rory saying that Logan had told her that they broke up, but she hoped that she and Rory could still be friends even though Logan was an idiot. Here's the next chapter, posted just for you, and for fear my life may end soon by the hands of my school friends who read this. **To Ess3sandra**: thanks for reviewing again! I keep telling myself that I'll post on roryandlogan-dot-net, but I haven't had time. Thanks for the tip; we'll see… I'm still not sure how Rory and Amy are going to be _officially_ introduced. **To Brown-Eyed-Beauty87**: See below for answers to your questions. **To Iceprincess954**: see below for answers to your inquiry. **To RogueHoney:** thanks! **To Aznangel4eva**: hehe. **To Freefalling08**: sorry, but it must be down, and the ramifications of Logan and Rory not being separated physically would be too great to explain, but I'm sure you'll see why in a couple of chapters. **To ChrmdChelly** aka Chelly: it's okay; I forgive you. How many times do I have to tell you that you and Mal can't complain about my long update periods because (a) you know me and my perfectionism on both homework and story writing and (b) you know more than anyone else does! **To Sparxx27:** Thanks for your review! Oh my God! Great job! Even two of my closest friends who maul me nearly every day for spoilers on this story did not figure out the relationship between Amy and Logan until I told them! Well done on reading the hints! See below for more information. **To Crissy**: thanks. You'll see; according to Amy it's just the flu, and she's a doctor, so… **To Lackinglime123**: thanks. **To Mrs. Boyscout**: Thanks. Yes, Finn is very funny. Logan and Amy are back on track, but that doesn't necessarily mean it'll be all fun and games for them, and yes, there will be lots of angst in other relationships as well. _laughs evilly._

The Mysterious Relationship Between Logan and Amy Revealed:

They are… SIBLINGS! Yes, that's right, brother and sister (Amy is five years older than Logan, making her 27 now that they've had their joint birthday). Not only are they siblings but they are HALF SIBLINGS. Kudos goes to Sparxx27 for getting that right off the bat.

Alexandria is Amy's daughter, making her Logan's niece. An aforementioned (but only mentioned in the slightest bit) character is Marcus, Amy's husband and Alex's father. He has been gone the past year for reasons unknown to you for a couple of chapters.

Amy and Logan are siblings by their father. Amy's mother died when Amy was about one year old. The "mom" Amy mentions is her mother-in-law; her father-in-law is "Doc." Logan is, of course, Mitchum's son by his current wife, Shira.

AMY IS NOT A MARY-SUE OR "RORY"! Amy is, however, a genius, and when I say "genius," I mean she became a doctor at 24 years of age and is actually quite famous world-wide for reasons that will be touch on later. She has problems, but most of this story is told through Logan's personal filter, and he does not like to see his sister as anything but a perfect little angel.

Okay, I think that's it. Here's the next chapter! P.S. Update might be slow for the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 28: Worried

"So, where do you want to eat tonight?"

"I don't know; maybe we should consult _Commitment for Dummies_." Logan sighed and fell back onto Ace's bed. He would never live that stupid gift down.

"Come on, Huntzberger; I'm hungry." She took his hand and pulled playfully. In one swift move, Logan had her on the bed, under him.

"Damn that move in Chapter 5 actually worked," he teased. She smacked his chest but laughed anyway. Logan captured her lips in his own. They slowly began to move up toward the bed, their mouths never leaving each other, but before it could get any father, Logan's cell phone rang. Though he knew by the ring tone that it was Aims calling, Logan couldn't care less, so he sent it straight to voice mail. Logan slid Rory's shirt off, and his phone rang again. He sighed. "I'll be right back; don't move." He went out into the common area and answered, "This better be important."

"Alex isn't getting any better, the flu medication isn't working, and I'm really freaking out right now."

"Calm down. The flu doesn't just go away in a day."

"No, but it's been three."

"Doesn't the flu last a week, even when medicated?"

"Well, yeah, but there should be some sort of change in condition."

"Maybe it's not the flu."

"Logan. I'm a twenty-seven year old, award winning, world famous doctor, and though that does not necessarily mean I'm the world's greatest diagnostician, it does mean that I'd be able to diagnose a flu virus."

"Fine, it could be atypical – or whatever the proper medical jargon would be. If you're worried take her in for tests."

"It's freaking you out that I'm freaking out, isn't it?"

"Seriously."

"Sorry." Ace came out of her room, fully dressed with the jacket she was searching for.

"Listen, I got to go."

"Rory just walked into the room." It wasn't a question.

"Should I even ask how you knew that?"

"I'm omnipotent. I take it that's why you ignored me before."

"No comment."

_"Rory and Logan sittin' in a – "_ Logan snapped his phone shut.

"You're dressed."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door. "C'mon; I'm hungry."

"So am I, just not for food," he teased. She swatted him and dragged him out of the dorm.

Logan wrapped his arm around Ace's shoulder as they walked toward his car. Aims' freaking out was not something he was used to. He was more worried than he had acted on the phone with Aims. What if Alex was sick with more than just the flu? No, she couldn't be. Aims would have caught that.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Ace had stopped walking and was now watching him, concerned. _'How the hell could she read me like that?'_

"Nothing," he said, using his practiced charm – something he couldn't remember ever having to use on Ace.

"Logan," she said reproachfully.

"It's nothing, Ace. C'mon," he held his arm out for her, she walked up to him and settled back down into his hold.

They got to the car and climbed in. They were out of the parking lot before either said anything else.

"Does it have anything to do with the phone call you got?"

"Ace, I don't want to talk about it! All right? Just drop it! I mean – God!" he yelled angrily and smacked the steering wheel. Ace was silent, and Logan focused solely on his driving, trying to calm down. He hated losing control, especially since he knew it had nothing to with Ace but she had to bear the brunt of it anyway. When he finally looked back at her, she was turned away from him, obviously upset, looking out the window. He pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked. "Ace," he took her hand, "Ace, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. Will you at least look at me?" she shook her head. "Ace, come on." He turned her around, only to see tear filled eyes. _'God, I'm a jackass,_' he thought, as she angrily wiped her tears away. "Ace, I'm sorry." Logan took her face in his hands and gently rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks. "You're right. I am upset; I just can't talk about it right now," he said as soothingly as possible. "Do you forgive me?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, I forgive you. Just let me try to fix my makeup and we'll go in, okay?"

"Sure." Logan watched her and could tell she was still upset. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder then her collar bone then her neck.

"Logan! Stop!" she bit back a smile.

"You know, the back seat isn't very big, but it's still comfortable…"

"Logan!" Ace let herself laugh. Mission accomplished. "Damn, it's hard staying mad at you."

"I know." He kissed her lips lightly. "Now, let's go. You were complaining about food earlier," he said as they got out of the car.

"I was not complaining," she said after coming around to join him.

"Uh-huh."

"I wasn't!"

"Mmhmm." She went to smack him for his cheek, but he caught her in a kiss instead.

It was Friday afternoon, and Logan had just finished his last class of the day. Ace was supposed to call him after getting back from her grandparents' house, but until then, Logan needed sleep. Who knew that having a girlfriend could be more sleep depriving than having multiple girls – of course with Ace, it was more about keeping up with her lines of thought than anything else. Before Logan was even through the door, a tune from Don Giovanni began to play on his cell. He hadn't heard from Aims since Monday.

"What's up Aims?" It was silent, save a few muffled noises that sounded horribly close to crying. "Amy?"

"Logan, I need you." No other four words were so terrifying. At Aims's pitiful plead over the phone, Logan was paralyzed with fear. "Logan," she said again, and he snapped out of it.

"I'm on my way."


	30. 29 Today Sucked

A/N: I'm back! I'm sure you're all throwing a party just in anticipation for this next chappie!** THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT**: I want 300 reviews! So… if I receive the 31 reviews required to meet this goal, I will update the next chapter immediately after reading them. If I don't, that's fine, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer than you would if I got the reviews. Soo… REVIEW!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Kylie1403**: I never said that she was, ever. If you're still confused, you may want to go back and read because there is not much else I can tell you. **To Gilmoregirl7878**: Sorry, but my evilness makes for an interesting story. No, she still doesn't know about that whole side of Logan's life. **To Ktam39**: sorry, but a writer's gotta do, what a writer's gotta do. Here's the update. **To RunnerNDA**: It was never shown. Rory thought that they were just in a fight. That's why it came as such a shock to her when Honor called. Yep, half-siblings. As for Alex's condition… you'll find out soon, and I'm still not sure how it will all turn out – it might be a horrible tragedy, it might be wonderfully happy and miraculous – but no matter the outcome, you're all in for a bumpy ride. Here, less than a week since your review, is that soon enough? **To Dalla7**: thank you, sorry about the shortness, but there wasn't much else that could be done in that chappie. **To Aznangel4eva**: you're thinking correctly. **To Ali-Chan1**: Yes, definitely horrible, but it had to happen. **To McMiller**: Alex doesn't have cancer… Logan is going to have to make some tough decisions soon, and in relation to Rory, he won't be making a lot of right ones. Sorry. **To CoCaCoLa29**: It's not the flu. And watch that language, Missy! **To LHTDfan**: thank you!** To Seeke218**: nope, never said she was his daughter. I think it was at the beginning of Chapter 19 that I said that you didn't see the entire scenes in chapter 18, just small flashes.** To Swimchick09**: hopefully this is fast enough. **To Brown-eyed-beauty87**: you'll just have to read to find out. **To LackingLime123**: thanks!

**A good suggestion to anyone who is in want of spoilers**: read my review responses – especially today's. I put so many hidden spoilers in there, it's not even funny.

Chapter 29: Today Sucked

_"Logan, I need you." No other four words were so terrifying. At Aims's pitiful plead over the phone, Logan was paralyzed with fear. "Logan," she said again, and he snapped out of it._

_"I'm on my way."_

The scene kept playing in his mind, as Logan sped down the interstate towards Manhattan late on Friday afternoon. He turned up the music, trying to drown out her voice, but it was to no avail.

In the back of his mind, Logan always knew Aims was in more pain than she let on. With Marcus gone, Aims was left alone to raise Alex. He could count off the number of friends she had without using all of his fingers. His mother Shira had done everything in her power to get rid of Aims's mother's things. She had begun to take care of him and Honor when she was only five, while being totally neglected herself. He knew it was hard for her to relate to others and that she had to be lonely most of the time. But still, she never showed anything but bright, caring, happy, Dr. Amy Neal, even to him – maybe especially to him.

It was the longest two hours of Logan's life, getting form his Yale dorm to Aims's Manhattan brownstone on E 69th. He parked and ran as fast as he could up the front stair, unlocked the front door, bypassed the antique mirror collection in the front hall, and dodged the unique clutter that filled the living room. He dashed up the stairs and turned a sharp left to the master bedroom; he entered without knocking but froze upon seeing her.

Aims lay in bed under a mass of covers and blankets, crying in distress. Logan rushed over to the side of the bed and sat. Aims hugged him tight, and he gathered her up in his arms and leaned back against the head board, while she cried into his chest. Logan soothingly rubbed her back as she sobbed in his arms. He could remember only a few times he'd ever seen Aims cry - there was the time they were watching _The Way We Were_, and she and Finn burst into sobs simultaneously all throughout, and there were several tears of joy shed during her wedding to Marcus, and, of course, when Alex –

"Aims, where's Alex?"

"In her room asleep. Oh God, I'm a horrible mother!" she broke into another fit of sobs.

"Hey, hey, you're not a horrible mother!"

"Yes, I am. I save people's lives all day long, and I couldn't – I didn't see it."

"See what?" Logan was having difficultly breathing; he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Alex is sick."

"Yeah, the flu… right?" His throat constricted. It was a false hope that he'd voiced, he knew.

"No, you were right, Logan. It's not the flu."

"It's not…?" Logan couldn't even get the rest of the sentence out. Aims nodded, anyway.

"All the signs were there, and I was too damn caught up in my work, too damn cocky, to see it! I mean what I kind of mother am I that I couldn't tell she was sick, especially with something I've had since i was a kid? She was excessively pale and feverish and lethargic, but I just dismissed it."

"You thought she had the flu."

"No, I didn't think at all. Because if I _had_ thought, I would have taken her in for tests a long time ago. A month ago, she started presenting symptoms. She had fallen and scraped her knee, and it bled more than it should have. I should have seen it. But then, I couldn't have seen it because I wasn't even there! I was working while she was with a nanny. I sent my kid to a nanny, Logan!"

"Aims, Aims, look at me. This is not your fault. Okay?" She said nothing. _"Okay?"_ She nodded slightly this time. Logan took a deep breath, Aims seemed calm, but it was obvious that for once he'd have to be the one to think logically. "How far along is she?"

"She's at the cusp."

"Of the second stage?" Aims shook her head mournfully.

"The third – she'll probably progress into it by the end of next week."

"So, we take her to the hospital immediately. The foundation's hospital in Hartford specializes in this sort of thing, doesn't it?"

"There won't be a bed until Monday."

"So, we'll take her there first thing on Monday."

"_We_?"

"Aims, there's no possible way I'm letting you go through this alone." For the first time since he had arrived a small smile graced her face.

"Thank you, Baby Brother." She settled down in his arms, and Logan felt her breathing begin to calm. "Today sucked," she said after a while. Logan had to laugh.

"I would think so."

"It sucked at the hospital, and then I came home to find out the test results."

"What happened at the hospital?"

"I saved a rapist with a critical gunshot wound, but the police officer he shot died on the operating table." Logan didn't know what to say, so he just kissed the crown of her head. They fell silent again.

"Are you hungry?" Logan asked, finally breaking the depressing silence after realizing how late it was getting.

"Starved. Would you order some take out for us?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"There's a little Indian place a few blocks away, a bit closer to the Park, that delivers. The menu is down by the phone in the living room. Everything we like is circled."

"Okay." He slid off the bed.

"Oh, and get Alex the Lasun ki Lal Chutney with the traditional main coarse; it's her favorite. Actually, get me that too."

"Got it."

"Oh, and get it 'hot' for Alex and I, but for your own good, get 'medium' or you'll get first or second degree burns in your mouth."

"I know." Logan made it all the way to the door before Aims stopped him again.

"Have them deliver it to 'Amy Neal's place.' They have it on file, if not memorized, by now."

"Is that it?"

"I think – oh! Malpua with Rabdi for dessert, Alex loves Malpua with Rabdi, and check on her, will you?"

"Of course. I'll be back with food." Logan shut the door behind him and went down the stairs. He'd check on Alex while the food was coming.

He entered the organized chaos that was the living room, found the menu with the delivery number on it, and ordered. As soon as he hung up the phone, Logan went straight up the stair, took a right, and went down the short hallway to Alex's bedroom.

Alex lay peacefully on the bed, sleeping and clutching the unicorn he'd given her. Logan took a minute to look around his niece's room. He hadn't been there for a while. The thousand pound kangaroo Finn had given her was in the corner at a little tea table that was set up with play china. On the floor were several open coloring books, including the one he'd gotten for her, and a box of crayons.

Logan walked over to the packed bookcase and read the spines. There were, of course, books you would normally find in a three year old's bedroom: Dr. Suess, Disney, Madeline, Children's Bible Stories; all typical children's books. Then there were children's book Logan knew were popular in France or Italy. But Aims was hardly a normal mother. On the shelf that would have been eyelevel to Alex was the complete works of the Brother's Grimm (two copies: one in English, one in French), a few books of myths, several books that Logan couldn't read on account of being in a language Logan didn't recognize – probably Indian – and the book on the end, a book of faerie tales that had obviously been read many times over – the one Logan had written when he found out Aims was having a girl.

Logan stepped away and took another glace around the room. There were porcelain dolls in a case that hung on the wall, and all over were pictures Alex had drawn and photos mixed in with them.

From downstairs, Logan could hear the doorbell; he quietly left Alex's room and went to get the door. After much insistence on his part, Logan paid for the meal, rather than letting it go on Aims's tab. Logan set the food boxes down on a table in the living room – he still had one more thing to do. Logan flipped open his phone and dialed a very familiar number. His call went to voice mail after an eternity of rings, which meant she was probably still with her grandparents.

"Hey, Ace, listen, I'm going to be gone until at least Monday afternoon; there's a family emergency that I have to help with. My phone's probably gonna be off most of the weekend, so if there's an emergency on your end, Finn and Colin will know how to get a hold of me. I gotta go; I'll talk to you later." Logan shut his phone and brought the boxes up to Aims' room.

She was still on the bed, barely having moved, but now she was flipping through a photo album. Logan sat down next to her and handed her food to her. She took it, but didn't take her eyes off the photos. Logan peered over her shoulder. She was gazing at her wedding picture and a photo of Marcus and her in front of the brownstone after getting home from their honeymoon.

"Four years. God, it seems like so much longer."

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

Aims shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure. Bad, I guess. It didn't start feeling like a long time until the war started, until he went to Iraq."

"Aims, he's coming back."

"Well, he sure as hell better because if he doesn't, I'll – I'll… do something really bad – like sell half his vinyl collection to John Kerry and the other half to Hilary Clinton!" Logan chuckled.

"Come on; eat. You need it." Aims set aside the album and picked up her food to eat.

"Alex is still asleep?"

"Yeah." They ate in silence, and after a few minutes, the door creaked open.

"Mommy?"

"Hey, Princess."

"Uncle Logan!" The girl scrambled up onto the bed. "Uncle Logan, what're you doing here?" She climbed into his lap.

"I came to see my princess of course! Is that okay?"

"Yes!" she yelled, then gasped for breath. She quickly got her breathing under control and threw her arms around his neck as though nothing had happened. Logan could see out of the corner of his eye that Aims had gone white. With Alex's chest against his, he was able to feel her heart pounding.

"Sweetie," Aims said softly, "Uncle Logan got us dinner; do you want some?" Alex nodded and settled down to eat between Logan and Aims.


	31. Chapter 30 and 31!

A/N: My greatest apologies to you, my reviewers and readers, for not posting sooner. I was expecting to be able to write during my Christmas vacation from school, but you know how it can get. My brother came into town; I left town for New Years; exams are next week, so I had to spend my days studying for them… But I'm back now!

_**Spoilers**_ at the bottom; woohoo! **_Special dedication_** to my dear friend Chelly, who is celebrating her birthday tonight! Yeah! Happy, happy birthday ChelBel; I'll see you tonight! (P.S. does Eric like clowns or bunnies better? Hehe, jk.)

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To RunnerNDA**: I don't know if he's completely overreacting; after all, Rory probably had made no move to talk to him after the fight. Don't worry about your "mental unhungedness;" we've all been there! Look below for a diagnosis of Alex's condition. **To Brown-eyed-beauty87**: see below for Alex's condition. **To CoCaCoLa29**: see below. No, biggie on the language front! **To Babybee13**: you already know my response to your review. Happy Studying! **To Iwuvchadmm**: see below for your answer. **To Rogan-Trory-SethSummer-Love:** thank you! See below. **To Festis7**: here's the update. **To RoLoLuver11**: thanks. Alex's condition will be explained below; I was afraid someone was going to be/know someone in the medical field. I researched the disease as much as I could, but I couldn't find too much on it. **To Kylie1403**: check below for an explanation. **To Maggymoo21**: yes, poor Alex, and don't worry, I act like they're real as well. Logan does need to tell Rory, but that doesn't mean he will… **To Ladyro7**: Wow, this is going to take some time… Usually I go in order of what the review said, but I have to start with the SW v. ST comment first: I really need to stop trying to convey sarcasm online! It just doesn't work. Much of that entire PM was sarcastic; sorry for not making that clear. Ok, back on track. Thank you for not apologizing; I can't not respect you for sticking to your convictions, and thank you for giving this story another chance. Exceedingly patient? If your goal was to make me feel like a jackass, you succeeded. I personally feel I was horrible. Which reminds me: sorry about the attack on your own writing; that was low and disgusting of me. The issue of the "love-child": I purposefully made it nearly impossible to figure out that Marcus is Alex's father/Amy's husband. And to be honest, this story is actually a bit of a guinea pig in that sense, for my practice to see how subtle I could drop hints, so thank you for the compliment (I have a feeling you aren't the type of person to hand them out freely). The Iraq thing: I would apologize, well actually I wouldn't because as you spotted I am a Bush supporter, but it was necessary that Marcus have a good excuse to not be with his wife and kid for nearly a year and not be because he's a jackass. Don't worry about the socio-political rants; one of my closest friends is a Democrat, anti-Bush, anti-Iraq, the whole deal. I'm used to it, besides I'd probably just rant right back! Yeah, you're right about the TV-land thing. Edypus Syndrome? I take it you mean Oedipus complex, but that would really only work if Logan was in love with his mother/mother figure (usually between the ages of three and five), but I get what your saying. The "I love you" debacle: I just checked your message again, so I must ask for forgiveness. I misread what you wrote; you did make your intent on the original comment clear. My fault. I hate to say it, because I usually pride myself on being absolutely thorough in my exhaustion of possibilities for character development, I never considered Amy being Mitchum's love-child. It simply doesn't fit with relationship dynamics. As Directiontoperfection was able to see, it will be important (at least I think) that Amy is the daughter of Mitchum's first beloved wife, while Logan and Honor were the children of his second "replacement" wife. Alex's condition: check out my explanation below; you were half right on some of the ideas you had. Thanks for giving the story another chance! And thank _you_ for putting up with _me_! **To Tristan'Jess'Loganlover:** too late! Don't worry though; it won't end horribly. **To Cancat90**: it is sad, but I am not at liberty to say whether or not Alex will die! Yes, it was very good of Logan to go without thinking. **To RogueHoney**: yeah. Here's it is! **To GilmoreGirl7878**: see below to end your confusion. **To Mrs.Boyscout**: well, of course I had to work Indian food in; it's one of the best foods in the world! I wouldn't say Logan has _all _of his priorities in order, but he is trying. **To Crissy**: yes!** To Directiontoperfection**: One sitting? You've got to be kidding me! Wow, now that's dedication! You got it right on the relationship between Amy and her father! Congrats! Please don't die! That was definitely a fun scene to write! **To Mrs. Patrick Stump**: thanks. See below.

So, that was officially the longest RR I've ever written.

Alexandria's Condition: As it will not actually be explained in the story for quite sometime, I figured you might appreciate a small description. Many of you guessed anemia, and you were partly right. She has Aplastic Anemia. Now, this isn't just any old anemia, it's a complete shut down of the bone marrow: no red blood cells, no white blood cells, no platelets. It's completely treatable, but when you factor in Alex's age and it not being recognized and treated for so long; it's deadly. I haven't been able to find much on the subject, so forgive me if some of my facts/symptoms are not completely accurate (actually the fact that it's rare and hard to research was one of the reasons I chose it, as I could mess up with out being noticeable).

So, here's the next two chapters in one! Enjoy and remember spoilers are at the bottom, and reviews are welcome!

_Chapter 30: Medicine Cabinet_

"You tucked her in?"

"And read her two bedtime stories."

"I told you not to let her con you into more than one!"

"Did you actually expect me to say 'no' to her?"

"No, I guess not." Logan flopped onto the popcorn-and-takeout-boxes strewn bed.

"How do you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Watch fishes swimming around and singing about it for two hours?"

_"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming-"_ Logan took a pillow and slammed it over his face. "How can you not like _Nemo_?"

"I think my IQ dropped while watching it. Though the first one we watched was worse."

"Yeah, _The Incredibles_ isn't my favorite either."

"Well, I am incredulous as to why you bought it for her."

"Nice pun."

"I try."

"And I didn't give it to her – Colin did."

"Great, just great."

"Oh, yeah, I really love him for it." Logan stretched out on Aims' bed.

"My head is killing me."

"I have aspirin, Ibuprofen, Advil, Tylenol, Baer-"

"Just tell me where you keep it Aims."

"Medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and got off the bed to go to the bathroom.

Upon opening the cabinet, Logan decided Aims wasn't joking. She probably had every headache reliever known to God and man. He grabbed the Advil, knocking down several bottles in the process.

"Damn," he murmured to himself and bent down to pick them up. Most of them weren't even open, which didn't surprise Logan at all. Aims was hardly ever sick. The last bottle, however, was a prescription; he figured it was something to keep her in remission, but the label shocked him.

"Hey, Logan did you die or something?" he quickly shoved the bottle back into the cabinet and popped a couple of Advil.

"No," he said, coming out of the bathroom. "Your medicine cabinet attacked me is all."

She laughed. "Ah, yes, well, they can be like that." He leaned against the door jam and watched her. How could he have not have noticed before now that she had not moved from the bed. She stopped smiling and nodded her head in realization. "Find something interesting in the medicine cabinet?"

"More like surprising." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause it hurts to think about it, to think about what you would say if you knew. If it helps, not even Marcus knows the whole story, and he's the only other person, besides my doctor, who knows."

"But you're happy – you've always been happy."

"Happiness and sadness really have no bearing on depression, Logan."

"What – I mean – why?"

"Get comfortable, because it's a long story… six years ago, while I was in med. school, I almost committed suicide. But I was interrupted."

"By who?" Logan was blanch.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" He nodded.

"By you – it was the night you ran away and came to my apartment because Mitch decided to send you to Andover." Logan became even whiter. "Logan, are you sure you want to hear the rest of this? Because I'm not going to sugar coat it."

"Yes."

"Okay. I wish I could say that after that, I realized the error in my ways, but I didn't. I just lost the nerve to go through with my other attempts." She took a deep breath. "Remember how I used to say that Marcus was my knight in shining armour that rescued me? It was true, Marcus recognized the symptoms about a month into our relationship and forced me to go to a psychologist. He didn't know how far I'd gotten, and he still doesn't. I was prescribed anti-depressants and Marcus made sure I took them every day."

"But why were you depressed in the first place?"

"I've always been alone, Logan. I graduated from high school at fifteen and that was _after_ missing a year. I graduated a _year_ before Allison, Cassy, Marcus, and Peter graduated at the normal level, besides the fact that my mother was depressed as well, making me predisposed to it. While I was in India, I learned an alternative method to treat depression, and it worked. I was fine until Alex was born, then I crashed because of postnatal separation anxiety. I had to go back. A while ago, I switched back to the alternative method, again, and I've been doing fine. I just keep that prescription filled in case I crash again. And before you ask, yes, I've taken some today."

Once she was finished, Logan pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I hate myself," he said after a few minutes.

"What? No, don't say that!" Amy pulled away slightly so she could look him in the eye.

"I should have been there for; I should have known; I should have been the one to take care of you."

"I didn't want you to know, Logan."

"But I was never around, and you were going through this, and I don't even know Alex."

"Logan, listen to me. It's not your past actions that define you; it's your present and future ones, and right now, you are the best baby brother and uncle any girl could ask for." Tears rolled down her face, and she held his face in her hands. "You've changed, and I will be eternally grateful to the aliens that abducted my old baby brother and sent you down as a pod-brother." They both laughed.

"I don't think it was aliens, Aims."

"Neither do I." They hugged again, and remained like that, silent, for a long time, until Logan whispered, "I love you". But when he looked down, he found her sleeping peacefully.

_Chapter 31: How Could She Be So Stupid?_

Rory pulled out her cell phone, it was close to midnight when she finally got back to Yale from having a second dessert with her mother at Luke's. After checking her messages as they left her grandparents' house, Rory had wanted to call Logan right away, but Lorelai suggested giving him space to deal with his family. Well, it was less of a suggestion and more of a cell phone theft and demand for pie, but it was the thought that counts.

Now, though, Rory had her cell and no disturbances. She had no idea what could make Logan so upset. He never talked about his family, and Rory had the feeling that it wasn't something that should be brought up. All she knew was who his father was, and she already knew he and Mitchum didn't get along well. Rory could only guess what it was like with the rest of his family.

His phone rang a few time, and she figured it would just go to voice mail.

"Hello," a groggy, annoyed voice answered, and it wasn't Logan's. No, this one was definitely female. "Hello," the woman's now very irritated voice said again.

"Um, hi, is Logan there?" Rory could feel anger rising in her chest; she should be the one answering the phone. There was a rustle of covers on the other line that made Rory sick to hear.

"Logan's asleep. Do you want me to take a message? No? Good." The woman hung up without another word.

Rory's heart sank, and her knees gave out underneath her. She always knew Logan had to be a good actor with his ability to lead girls on like he did, but she never that he used those skills on her; she never knew he was that good of an actor.

She lay down on the hard floor. How could she be so stupid? Rory pulled the bedspread down and covered her whole body with it. She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for all the angst, but it adds conflict, people, conflict!

Here are the promised spoilers:

Tristan will appear in chapter 33

In four chapters or less Dean will return! (But don't quote me on that because I haven't written it yet, and there might be a last minute change, but no matter what, Dean will come back!)

Look out for a chapter titled: Thank God for Military School!

Logan/Alex one-on-one interaction next chapter

Two words: tea party

Marty!

Alex will be in the hospital starting in chapter 34.

Logan will be back at Yale in the as-of-yet untitled chapter proceeding the chapter proceeding TGfMS

Lots of problems will begin to arise for Rogan, but in the end it will all be better; I swear on Mallory's life! (hehe, sorry, Mal).

Review!


	32. The Most Prettyfullest Picture Ever

A/N: Gadzooks! It's been a long time since my last post! I'm so sorry. Life has been just... everywhere recently, and I've had a plot bunny for a non-GG fanfic hopping around my brain for the past couples of weeks, so I haven't been able to write any Antabuse. I know I've probably lost at least half of you, my loyal reviewers, but please come back! I promise I'll do my best to mend the error in my ways!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Mrs. Patrick Stump**: Yes, I was very sad to write about Amy's depression. Of course Amy answered the phone! Who else would it be? And she's never actually met Rory, so she doesn't know what her voice sounds like, and, well… you'll find out more about that particular conversation this chapter. **To Crissy**: It will all work out for the better… eventually… **To CoCaCoLa29:** thanks. Yes, Tristan's coming! Arrivement? That's definitely not something I've heard before. Yes, it is very sad that Rory's totally clueless as to what's going on. **To RockRose**: Hello; not sure if you've ever reviewed before, but I don't recognize the name, so thanks for reviewing! I'm excited to bring Tristan back, but I'm sorry to say, his roll won't be that great for a few chapters, but then I'm going to have a Tristan-centric chapter, so watch out! **To Babybee13** (Mal): Hehe, yes, swearing on your life is kind of humorous, but I hate to think what would happen if I didn't come through with my promise… You know what to expect with the Logan/Alex convo, and you didn't seem to be crying at lunch today, so I wouldn't worry too much. It's actually going to be a pretty humorous chapter (at least, I think so). **To RunnerNDA**: I don't really blame you for not seeing the signs of Amy's depression; I hid it almost completely under the Logan POV shield. We'll see about Alex's fate. I love _Finding Nemo_ as well, but I really can't picture Logan enjoying it… You'll understand more about the conversation between Rory/Amy this chapter (now, you get Amy's side of it). Nah, Rory's not the kind of girl that would use a friend's feelings like that. **To Sicklittlesuicide**: thank you! Hope your eyes didn't hurt too bad. **To Brown-Eyed-Beauty87**: thank you muchly (my new word)! To Aznangel4eva: glad you liked it! To RogueHoney: Rory and Dean will definitely **_NOT_** be hooking up ever again (at least in my little, delusional world). You learn more about Amy's side of the conversation with Rory this chapter; besides, if you were woken in the middle of the night to a constant ringing noise, would you ignore it or answer it with all intent to curse out the person who dared to call so late? Because I would definitely do the latter. Oh trust me, Rory's pissed, but it's mostly at herself. She was just in shock last chapter. Next chapter you'll get a glimpse at how she's really feeling, and several chapters later… well, let's just say I'm glad I'm not Logan. **To Citygrl**: 'oh no' is right. **To Rexsgrl29**: thank you! **To Sparxx27:** thank you. Here's the tea party…

Chapter 32:

"Would you like some more tea, Prince Logan?"

"I would love some more tea, Princess Alex." Her tiny hand grasped the handle to the toy tea pot and poured imaginary liquid into his cup. Anyone who knew Logan at Yale would have had to pinch themselves several times to confirm that they weren't sleeping upon walking in on the scene. Logan sat on the floor at a small tea table with Alex to his right, a doll by the name of Princess Isabel to his left, and the giant kangaroo Finn had given Alex (now named Prince Henry) across from him. The truth was Logan was always willing to do anything for one of his girls, even if it was potential blackmail material. He heard a small chuckle from behind him and turned around.

"My goodness, Princess Alex, the Angel Queen Amy has come to visit us!" Logan said in as excited of a voice as he could muster.

"Angel Queen Amy! Would you like to join us?" Aims leaned down with her hands on her knees.

"Actually I was hoping to invite you, Princess, and Prince Logan and Pony the Royal Unicorn to my magical kitchen for some breakfast," Aims answered without missing a beat and managing to stay completely serious in the "play acting" of her three year old.

"Would that be okay with you, Prince Logan?"

"Well, of course, we can't turn down an invitation from the Great and Omnipotent Queen of Angels."

"You're right, Prince Logan." Alex stood quickly but had to grip the edge of the table to steady herself from the sudden wave of dizziness that overtook her.

"Here, Princess, let me carry you." She didn't protest in the least as he gently picked her up. With her arms around his neck, head resting on his shoulder and purple unicorn clutched in one hand, Logan made his way down the back staircase to the kitchen. He set a nearly asleep Alex into her booster seat at the breakfast table. Aims was already taking out ingredients for breakfast.

"Can I help with something?"

"You can chop this for omelets." She handed him a tomato, and he began chopping it while she beat the eggs.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as nonchalant as possible.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse." They worked together, making breakfast, without having to talk or even think about what they were doing.

"Princess, wake up; it's breakfast time." Logan set he plate in front of her as she lifted her head up from where it had rested in her arms.

"So, I had the strangest dream last night," Aims said after taking a few bites of her omelet.

"Yeah? What was it about?"

"One of your… umm, 'girls' called me on my cell looking for you." Logan laughed.

"What did you do?"

"I don't remember, but I remember being so pissed that she had my number."

"I bet."

A while later, Alex was hard at work, coloring a picture for Logan. Logan and Aims cleared off the table and began doing the dishes.

"So, how many people know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Myself, you, and a few hematologists." Logan gave her an odd look. "Logan think about it. If I had told Allison, she'd be over here begging me to let her sue someone, and if Cass knew, my phone would be ringing off the hook because everyone would know. Peter would be over here making sure I had a second, third, and fourth opinion. I didn't feel like dealing with that, at least not until I had you with me," she finished quietly. He kissed her temple.

"Well, I'm here as long as you need me."

"I know. You always have been." They lapsed into silence and watched Alex color, determined to make her uncle 'the most prettyfullest picture ever'.

"How do you do it?" Logan asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Watch the movies, play the games, be totally serious about whatever she's serious about?"

"I don't know; it's second nature, I guess. Besides, I had a lot of practice with you."

"Well, yeah, but what about the pretending to be a princess and everything?"

"Oh I don't know, _Luke Skywalker_."

Logan grinned. "I was Han Solo, not Luke; he was much more badass. Besides, he got the girl."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, terribly sorry for the grievous error. Your lightsaber fights with Finn in the Delacroix's backyard must have thrown me."

"Nope, I was Darth Vader in the lightsaber fights."


	33. What is This? 20 Questions?

A/N: Hello all! Here's the next chappy that I'm sure you've all been waiting oh-so anxiously for. **Warning: next chapter may induce a teary-eyed moment or two; it will be the first day of Alex's stay at the hospital.**

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Brown-eyed-beauty87**: yes, Logan had the red lightsabre; he had to because everyone knows that Darth Vader is the coolest most bad ass villain to ever live! **To CoCaCoLa29**: thank you; I'm glad that I've been able to bring the characters out that well. Here's your update. **To Kylie1403**: I lied? I honestly don't remember ever saying that Rory was going to be confrontational or even in next chapter. And I even checked in the past chapters – nada. Rory will however have a few confrontations before the story's up though. **To Mal**: thanks. Yes, I was able to combine two of the greatest loves of my life. I'm thinking of event throwing in Birds of Prey and Harry Potter in there just to be complete. **To Ali-Chan1**: thanks. It certainly makes for an interesting mental image, doesn't it? **To GilmoreGirls7878**: thanks. I love Star Wars, in case you hadn't noticed.** To Mrmp**: thanks; no, no Rory, but she will be in this chapter. **To Aznangel4eva**: thanks; are you an obsessed fan as well? **To Lackinglime123**: you're back! And I think I know what you're talking about with the sarcasm comments, but well, you'd have to be there to know what I was talking about. You've never had Indian food? That's terrible! Go out and find a nearby Indian restaurant; I swear you won't regret the experience. **To Sparxx27:** are you saying that cool people aren't Star Wars fans? Check out the pen-name at the top of the page! **To C.M**: thanks for the review, and don't worry; it gets better. **To Mrs. PatrickStump**: laughing was most certainly the intended reaction, and I'm not just saying that because you found it funny; just ask Babybee13. Alex is a cutey; I always remind myself of a little girl that I babysit who is absolutely obsessed with Disney Princesses when I write her. I glad you liked it so much that you didn't mind the wait, and I hope you feel the same for this chapter. **To Citygrl**: what city are you from anyway, or are you from the City? Anyway, yes, "oh no" is still a valid statement. Check out the beginning of chapter 30, just before the actual post; I explained her condition. **To Hopes2High**: thank you ever so much! **To Cancat90**: thank you, thank you! Here's that update!** To RunnerNDA**: you're so sweet. I actually got the play-acting scene from two sources: one was from a couple friends from school who read this story and wrote their own scene a while ago and the other was from a little girl I babysit who has the Disney Princesses Tea Set and dress up clothes. I thought it would be fun to have Logan in the play-acting mode. Toy lightsabres with sound effects from the movie: $50; Toy Darth Vader mak with sound effects from the movie: $60; getting a mental image of Finn and Logan playing make-believe Star Wars: priceless! Here's the update!

Chapter 33:

"Hey, wake up. Wake up; Mary, wake up," a soft voice and gentle shake woke Rory from her dreams.

"Go away." She swatted towards where the voice was coming from.

"Okay, I'll just have to drink all of this wonderful coffee by myself."

"You do that," Rory rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her arms.

"Rory, are you sick or something?"

"No – yes – I don't know."

"Well, come on then; at lest get off the floor and onto your bed." Tristan helped Rory up onto the bed and under her covers. She buried her face in her pillow. "Hangover?"

"No," she groaned. "Just… pissed off…"

"At who?" He sat on the edge of her bed.

"What is this? 20 questions?"

"Just wondering."

"Well, wonder a little quieter and somewhere away from me."

"Rory, what's the matter?"

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me who you're so pissed at."

"Who do you think?"

"What did Huntzberger do?"

"Don't you mean 'who'? 'Cause I'm wondering that myself."

"Rory, I don't think…"

"What? You don't think – what? That Logan called me when he knew I'd be at my grandparents', so he could leave a 'heartfelt' bullshit message about a family emergency? Then when I called him back, some – some girl answered and said Logan was asleep? Yeah, I bet he was asleep."

"I'm sure there's a good explanation – "

"That I'm an idiot."

"Just give him the benefit of the doubt."

"This was the benefit of the doubt! This entire supposed relationship was me giving him the benefit of the doubt!"

"I believe you, Rory, but it just doesn't sound like Logan."

"To be sleeping around."

"To make a commitment then purposefully break it. Logan may have been a player, but he never lied to a girl, so I highly doubt he'd lie to someone he actually cares about."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've known Logan all my life, and that's just not him. Besides, if he said 'family _emergency_', then it's a family emergency. If it was 'obligation' or 'commitment' or 'thing' then maybe, but Logan is dead serious when it comes to emergencies." Tristan reached over and wiped a tear form her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"I don't want to get hurt."

"I swear that if I'm wrong about this, I'll kill him, then walk into the police station with the gun that I used and request the death penalty." Rory laughed and wiped away the rest of the tears.


	34. A Promise Is a Promise

A/N: So, right now, I'm very sore! But that's what I get for not riding for three weeks then getting on my horse and doing an hour intensive work out (and let me tell you, saddle seat leg positions are no fun cold after three weeks). But I'm finally updating, but this time, the chapter is way longer, I swear; that's what took me so long to write it! **WARNING: in this chapter, you may need a tissue or two (depending on how much you like my original characters and Logan), especially at the very beginning.**

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Brown-eyed-beauty87**: Sorry about that; this one is so much longer, I swear! Thanks for your wonderful review of Shoulder to Cry On! **To Mrmp**: thanks. **To ShotswithMrsKim**: I hope she does too. Love the name! **To Gilmoregirl7878**: thanks. Exactly! **To Hopes2High:** thanks. **To Kylie1403**: Yes, she does. Last chapter was not Alex's first day; this chapter is; sorry, if that wasn't clear. **To RunnerNDA**: Thanks. Yes, Tristan with a soft side. **To Mrs. Patrick Stump**: Thanks. Sadly Rory will not be finding out the truth for some time that it was his sister and not a "sexcapade" as you so wonderfully put it. **To Maggymoo21**: like you said, any girl would do it. "Pseudo smart"? Not sure what you meant there. Pseudo means "fake".** To RoLoLover11**: thank you, thank you, thank you! Here's a long chapter to hold you over with! **To Ali-Chan1**: thanks. **To Ess3sandra**: yeah, serious damage control! Yeah, they might end up liking each other (once Rory actually, you know, finds out he has a sister). **To CoCaCoLa29**: thank you. Here's the update. **To LackingLime123**: that sucks, even when I lived in small town USA I could still drive a half hour and end up in big town/small city USA and find an Indian restaurant. Yes, I noticed you left; be touched, not frightened; it simply means that I value your reviews. Yeah, I can't stand those stories (well, no, that's not true, but they are a little over done). **To Foxymoxy116**: aww… thanks! You're so sweet, but, no offense or anything, I'm not interested (jk, I know what you were saying). I'm glad you enjoy the story that much! Yes, Tristan has Rory convinced to let the matter drop for a little while, but only just. **To Chelly**: you actually reviewed! How many times do I have to tell you that you are not allowed to complain? I'll talk to you at school.** To Americasweetie**: What was confusing? Maybe I can help. **To Sparxx27**: thanks. And don't worry, that was just a joke. God, I really need to stop doing that! **To Astragail**: thank you! Yay, I'm on an alert! Hehe…

So, who else cried because of last episode?

Chapter 34: A Promise is a Promise

"But why?" Alex was in tears, and Logan knew that Aims was barely containing her own.

"Sweetie, I told you. You're sick, and I just want to make sure you get better faster."

"But you make people better all the time. Why can't you make me better?"

"Because… I – I…"

"Alex, come here." Logan picked the small girl up and sat her on his lap. "Alex, sometimes when people get sick, they need a lot of doctors checking on them. It doesn't have to be scary, though; you can watch movies, and your mommy won't tell you to turn them off, and you get to eat food that your mommy wouldn't ever let you eat, like ice cream for breakfast. And your mommy and your aunts and the doctors and nurses and I will all be waiting on you like servants would a princess. Doesn't that sound kinda fun?"

"You'll be here?"

"As much as I can."

"Okay."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead. "Now, this nice nurse is gonna have to take you into a room for just a minute without your mom and I, but we're gonna stay right here and wait 'til we can come in, okay?" Alex nodded, and he set her down, off his lap. She silently took the nurse's hand and let herself be led away.

Aims was still kneeling on the floor staring after her daughter when a small sob escaped her mouth. Logan pulled her up and onto his lap where Alex had been just moments before.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Aims." She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"When did you get so good at this comforting thing?"

"Years of watching you."

She silently stared into space for a few moments until saying, "She's right, you know."

"About what?"

"I save people everyday. Why can't I – "

"Aims, we went over this. You don't have to save the world."

"No, but I do have to save my daughter."

"Amy, look at me." She turned to face him, and he gently held her face in his hands. "Alex is safe and is going to get better; I promise."

"As long as you promise."

A very familiar form came into view from the elevators.

"Amy." Aims's head snapped up.

"M – Daddy!" She unfolded herself from Logan's lap and walked over to their father who immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"You should have called me sooner. Are you okay? Alex?"

"I'm fine, and Alex is having a doctor look at her right now. Don't worry; Logan's been taking care of us." Though Aims' not of confidence was all Logan needed, he knew his father would just become more agitated. "You didn't have to come back from L.A."

"Nonesense, of course, I did." Logan was more surprised than he knew he should have been. Aims and Dad had always been much closer than him and Dad, but he didn't think that translated into her knowing where he was on business trips.

"Logan," his father greeted him. Logan stood.

"Dad." Mitchum Huntzberger turned back to his "baby girl".

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Baby Girl?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'll be fine." He pulled her into a tight embrace again and kissed the top of her head. Logan saw her relax into his hug. Why did she have to be so comfortable with _him_? _'No,'_ Logan tried to banish the thought. He hadn't been jealous of Mitchum's special attention to Amy or their close relationship since he was a teen. He wouldn't start that again. After Logan was forced to watch several excruciating minutes of whispered father-daughter conversation, Mitchum finally left, and Logan went up to Aims and held her tight.

"You okay, Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Aims." He smiled at his sister and kissed her on the forehead. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Logan." Logan smiled. Aims _never_ told their father that.

"Love you too, Angel." They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, not exactly sure how much time had past.

"Excuse me, Dr. Neal, Mr. Huntzberger. You can go in now."

Alex looked tiny, pale, and scared when they walked into the room.

"They gave me a shot," Alex told them miserably. "And now they won't take it out." She pointed to the IV that was hook on her wrist giving her a blood drip. Logan pushed down the nausea that had overcome him. He had seen that sight way too many times in his life. Aims went and comforted the girl.

"It's okay, Alex. It's going to help you get better," Aims said in a soft, sweet voice. "Isn't that right, Uncle Logan?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, definitely." He sat next to Alex, opposite Aims.

"But I'm scared."

"Oh, you don't have to be scared," she said, again using the voice she'd always used when Logan was hurt as a boy. Then, she began to sing. Aims didn't have the most beautiful singing voice, but as the foreign words spilled from her mouth, how well she sang didn't really matter. Logan had heard the African lullaby once before…

_"Logan, tell me the truth." Aims sat curled up with a mug of herbal tea clutched in her hands on the couch in her NYC apartment. It was late, but after a trying day of arguing with his father about going to Andover and running away, Logan couldn't sleep though he was exhausted._

_"Always," he responded without hesitating._

_"What do you do on your dates?"_

_"What?"_

_"You know, what do you do? Do you have a set procedure?"_

_"No, no set procedure, why are you suddenly so interested?"_

_"I don't know, just wondering whether or not Mitch has something to be worried about."_

_"I take them out to dinner, a movie, hang out; I don't know, it just depends on the girl."_

_"But that's it right?"_

_"What do you mean?" Logan asked, buying time._

_"You know what I mean. I'm your best friend, you can tell me."_

_"No, it's not like that. It's just dates." Aims smiled and nodded. Guilt immediately began to churn up his stomache. He'd never lied to Aims, and here he was lying after swearing he never would. But he couldn't tell her the truth; it was a known fact the Amy Huntzberger was a virgin, openly adamant about abstinence until marriage. How could he disappoint her like that?_

_She suddenly stood. "Let's get ice cream."_

_"Now?"_

_"Yes, now, let's go." Aims shoved her feet into her tennis shoes. Logan looked down at what he was wearing: a plain black tee and sweatpants. Aims was also in sweatpants and a zip up sweatshirt for Columbia._

_"Shouldn't we get dressed first?" Aims rolled her eyes._

_"Where's the fun in that?" She grabbed his hand, her keys and wallet, and dragged him out the door, barely giving him time to put on his shoes._

_Ten minutes later, they were walking back into the apartment with two pints of Hoagen Daas (sp?). she got them each a spoon, and they plopped back down onto the couch._

_Logan watched his best friend carefully. She'd been acting a little off all night, but now she was full out acting strangely._

_"You know, don't you?"_

_"I know all sorts of things."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"Please don't make me say it."_

_"You want an answer; you're going to have to say it because I can't guarantee that I know about what you're talking."_

_"That I'm having sex. Did Cass figure it out?" Damn Cassy, the gossip monger, for being so close to Aims._

_"I don't know if she figured it out. She wouldn't tell me anyway. Logan, I don't need anyone to tell me things about you. I already know; call it sister's intuition, call it being your best friend for sixteen years, call it whatever you like. I just knew."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"For having sex, I know how you feel about it."_

_"Logan, I'm not upset with you for that. Slightly disappointed, maybe, but you lied to me – that's what you should be sorry about." She spoke quietly, softly, without a hint of emotion in her voice other than her normal comforting tone._

_Logan knew it was wrong. He knew that it should be him comforting her – the wronged one – but he needed his sister. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, kissing her cheek._

_Aims smiled and held his face gently in her hands as she kissed his forehead. She repositioned them so his head was resting on a pillow on her lap. She stroked his hair like she used to when he had nightmares as a child and began to sing._

_When it was over, Logan was nearly asleep._

_"What was that?"_

_"A lullaby I learned in Africa; now, shh, go to sleep."_

Aims' song ended and snapped Logan out of his thoughts. Alex had fallen asleep. Logan reached up and stroked her hair. When he looked up, Aims was looking at him with a grateful smile.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd figure something out." Aims motioned for him to sit next to her; he immediately obliged and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Excuse me, Amy?" A doctor, looking slightly harassed, poked his head in the room.

"Yes, Joshua?"

"Um, there's a young woman in the lobby demanding to come in and see you. She's threatening to sue us."

"I'll take care of it," Logan said.

"Thanks." Logan followed the man out.

"…best friend! Do you really want – "

"Allison." The lawyer turned her attention away from the poor nurse she'd been yelling at and focused her energy on Logan.

"Finally, someone who will tell me what's going on!" She marched over to him. "Logan Lawrence Elias Huntzberger, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Allison, calm down, you're disturbing the patients."

"No, I will not calm down!" she hissed, but Logan noticed she had purposefully lowered her voice. "What is the matter with you? You do not leave a message on someone's answering machine like the one you did. 'Hi, Allison, guess you're not in. We're taking Alex to the clinic in Hartford. Call me when you get this.' Who says something like that on an answering machine? I nearly had a heart attack! What the hell happened? Is she hurt? Were you in an acci – "

"She's sick." The anger instantly dropped from her eyes and features.

"Sick? As in…?" Logan nodded. It had been taboo for years to actually say it.

"Who knows?"

"I left messages for you, Cassy, Peter, and Nancy, and some how Dad knows."

"Right. Um, I'm gonna call Mamá. She'll want to get a prayer vigil going."

"Allison, she doesn't want everyone here. She can't deal with that right now."

"I'll talk to Cassy." Logan nodded in thanks.

"How many favors do you think Cassy has in the military?"

"You want me to find out if she can get Marcus back ASAP?"

"Aims is gonna need him, and so is Alex."

"I'll make the calls." She kissed his cheek and gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before walking out at a fast clip, heels snapping on the floor.

Logan turned and went back to Alex's room. She was still asleep, and with a pinched frown, Aims was reviewing a clipboard.

"Everything all right?"

"Hmm?" she set the clipboard down on the bed. "Yes, I suppose. It's just not what I would do."

"Well, not everyone can be as brilliant as you. And that was not an invitation to go tell them how to do their job."

"Technically, I'm their boss, so I don't need an invitation." She got up, and Logan moved to stop her. "Logan, if I don't do something, then I'll go crazy." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

Logan shifted to sit in the seat she had just vacated. He watched his little princess as she slept. She looked so peaceful, but Logan knew the effects of what was going on inside her. He brushed the hair off her face, and suddenly, he was four again, powerless to help the little girl that meant the world to him.

When Aims was in the hospital the first time, Logan decided he wanted to be a doctor. Even then, he knew it was an impossible dream, so he never shared it with anyone. Aims knew, but that was it. His other friends could never understand – sure, they loved Aims, who didn't? But they didn't feel the physical pain that Logan did when she was in the hospital. Now, more than ever, he wished he could make that dream a reality, be able to research the disease and actually make a difference, like Aims did. Instead, he was subject to watch the suffering as he made amazing generous donations to Aims' foundation – donations that most thought he made just to look good.

Alex stirred, and Logan found himself staring into the big eyes of a princess.

"Hi, Princess."

"Hi, Uncle Logan," she said groggily. "Where's mommy?"

"She's talking to some of her doctor friends." Alex nodded.

"I had a happy dream."

"Did you?" She nodded again.

"Uncle Logan?" Logan knew that tone of voice. He knew he should plug his ears and look away, but he knew he never could.

"Yes, princess?"

"Will you buy me a pony? A live one, not a toy one, like in my dream."

"Of course." It was all Amy's fault. She knew he could never refuse one of Alex's requests, and she left him alone with the girl.

"In my dream it was a pink pony, but I know they aren't real, so can I have a white one?"

"How about I buy you a white pony and dye it pink?" Logan knew Aims would kill him, but it was her fault, and besides, a promise is a promise.

"Thank you. Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure, let me find one of your books."

"No, can you just make it up? Mommy says you always used to do it when I was a baby." Logan thought for a minute.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young princess named Alexandria who lived with her mother, the Queen of all the Angels, in a huge palace while her father, the Brave General, fought against the Evil Dragons. One day…"


	35. Thank God for Military School

A/N: I know, I know, you must hate me! I've been gone forever! I'm so sorry; please don't take it out on this story by not reading though! So this was definitely a fun chapter to write, and hopefully you'll enjoy it as well. Tristan, Dean, and Marty (though his is only a walk on/no liner) are all in a scene together! No Logan, but he'll be back soon. I know the Rory/Dean confrontation is way too over done, but mine's different, I swear! There will not be any sexual harassment/(attempted) rape or screaming in front of the entire campus that Rory slept with him when he was married (and it won't be Logan coming to her rescue). Anyway, read on and please review!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Iamlorelai**: thank you! I'm so sorry that the chapter made you so upset. **To Astragail**: thanks, yeah, it is pretty great! **To Americansweetie**: thanks. Yeah, I was pretty sorry that I was sore too! Glad to know that you're no longer confused! **To MrsPatrickStump**: thanks. Sucks that you couldn't see it (of course I had to watch it on mute – long story). Yeah, it is really hard on her, but she's strong. **To Ali-Chan1:** I actually had a hard time writing it; I can only guess what it must be like for her. **To Cinemagal77:** Rory's back in this chapter! **To Brown-eyed-beauty87**: I take it you're an ice cream lover as well. Sorry about the lack of Rogan-ness, but they will be back together in two chapters _AFTER this one_. **To Hopes2High**: thank you! **To CoCaCoLa29**: thanks. This chapter is Tristan-centric, but Rory is definitely a central character. And anyway, this story was meant to be mostly about Logan and why he is the way that he is (well, that was the original intent anway). **To ShotswithMrsKim**: thanks. **To Coffeeaddict1515**: sorry that I can't answer any of those questions, but I'm glad that you're enjoying it! **To Ggloverrl**: thanks; yeah, he's a sweet one. **To RunnerNDA:** yes, Alex is finally at the hospital, but difficult times lie ahead, Har- oops, sorry wrong fandom. Anyway, it's gonna be a bumpy ride- damnit, HP3 (movie version) claimed that one to! Well, you get what I'm saying. Not everyone knows (Rory is completely clueless) but you'll get more insight on that in this chapter. Yeah, I can definitely see Mitchum having a PI tail Logan or something because that is something that he would do. I love how you said that Alex getting a pink pony and Aims killing Logan is wonderful! Well, after Tuesday and months of scouring every spoiler place known to mankind, I don't think we have to worry too much. After all, Rory can't resist Logan for too long. Hehe… **To Kylie1403**: thanks. **To Ladyro7**: You're back! Hey, if you're still reading it, then I must be doing something right, huh? I loved all of your suggestions and am taking them into account. Actually, the only way to treat Alex at this point is to get her a bone marrow transplant. Rory won't be the one doing it, but your suggestion did give me a wonderful solution to the problem of getting it all out in the open, and I will tell you this: a donation of some-sort will be involved. Rory's back in this chapter and the two love birds will be back together (though not back to normal) in chapter 37. You'll find out a whole lot more on Mitchum's relationship with his first wife and how that's translated into his relationship with Amy and with Shira, Logan and Honor. Most of Amy's background has already at least been hinted at, but there will be more detail later (and some of it will come from an unlikely source). Marcus will be back soon (not sure how soon, but he'll be back starting in the chapters from the late 30's to the early 40's. Just a little strong? No, my friend, **_THAT_** is the understatement of the year! But thanks for it anyway; your constructive criticism/friendly advice is always welcome. **To Rogan-Trory-Sethsummer-love**: they'll most certainly be seeing each other soon. **To HPHGKCroar**: thank you! **To Sparxx27**: wow, I didn't expect someone to be so upset! I'm sorry that your mother thinks you need professional help. **To Lackinglime123**: thanks… I think. Tell your sister that if she rides more she won't be saddle sore and her horse won't be green anymore (just a little sage advice from someone who has gone through that). Oh Buddha! I had not realized that about Logan's initials! I might have to use it! That's so funny! Thanks, usually I don't like my flash backs when I write them, but then when I go back and read them they seem much better. **To RavenWritingsProphecy**: Sorry, but I had to. Yes, Logan's thinking about Rory, but to him, nothing and no one are more important than Aims and Alex. **To Precious 421**: um…oops… **To Nicole Thompson**: thank you so much! **To Chrmdchelly**: hey Chelly! So, yeah, I just saw you Wednesday, and I'll see you tomorrow, but whatever. Hi! **To Aznangel4eva:** yes, "aw, Logan".

Chapter 35: Thank god For Military School

"Anyone heard from Logan yet?" An affirmative "no" rang through the group of guys at Colin's question.

"Can you blame him?" Finn asked rhetorically. "I mean, he's spending all his time with Amy and Alexandria. It's what he should be doing. If Allison hadn't said Amy didn't want anyone else there, I would be." It was a rarity for Finn to be serious, according to everyone who knew him only at Yale, but it wasn't surprising to the group walking through the quad. No one joked around when Amy – the consistent Wendy to their "lost boys", the one who kept their secrets and told them stories, the one who raised the current unofficial leader of the LDB and married a former, the one who cleaned their cuts and kissed their bruises, the who was the eternal optimist and always listened – was hurt. Of course, they'd never say anything; hell, not even Logan talked about his relationship with Amy. It was just understood that each had their own special relationship with her, and they left it at that.

Still, Tristan refused to agree with Finn's statement like the others had. He'd gotten Rory to calm down Saturday morning, which was difficult as he didn't actually know what happened with Logan being incommunicado, but with every day that Logan didn't call her, Tristan knew, Mary was getting more upset.

"You're quiet this morning," Robert commented.

"Just thinking." Whether or not they were skeptical of his answer or curious about what he was thinking, they didn't say or make any indication.

"Rory, c'mon," Tristan heard a very familiar voice say. He stopped and looked around for the owner of the voice, someone he'd thought he'd never see again.

"What are you looking for?" Lanny asked when the group realized Tristan had stopped. Then he spotted him; Bag Boy was standing with his back to Tristan and, Tristan guessed, in front of Rory. He made his way over to the pair who stood in a more secluded area of the quad, his friends following curiously.

"Dean, please, just leave."

"Ror-"

"Dean, I have a boyfriend; I'm happy."

"I cheated on my wife with you," he said with his jaw clentched. It wasn't loud, more like a harsh stage whisper, but Tristan heard it clearly, and he was sure the other's had as well.

Rory was just about to reply when she caught Tristan's eye over Dean's shoulder. A look of horror crossed her features, and Tristan knew she was going to run.

She turned and fled towards her dorm, but Tristan had already started after her. She was sobbing when he caught her around the waist.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered in her ear.

"Rory," Dean was making his way towards them.

"Get her to her dorm," Tristan told Finn and Colin who, along with the others, had suddenly appeared by his side. "I'll take care of Farmer John." The guys surrounded he and led her away from the crowd the scene had gathered. Tristan turned to see that Dean was almost to him.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. _Tristan?"_ He tried to brush past him, but Tristan caught him in the chest.

"Don't even try."

Tristan stood in front of Dean with his arms crossed. Dean took a swing at him, but Tristan ducked. They each got in a couple of punches before Tristan swept Dean's feet out from under him, caught his arm in a half-Nelson, and threw him to the ground.

"Thank God for military school," he said as he touched his nose checking for blood. Dean got back up, and though still shaky from his take-down, he started towards Tristan again. He was intercepted, however, by a football player Tristan knew from the LDB and a guy Tristan recognized as Rory's friend Marty. "Will you gentlemen escort Mr. Forrester off campus while I make sure dear Miss Gilmore is okay?"

The two forced Dean away, and Tristan ran to Rory's dorm.

"It's okay," Colin was saying when Tristan entered the room. "No one heard what that jackass said."

"You did," she cried.

"Well, yeah, but we don't count." Rory only sobbed harder.

"Not helping, Colin," Tristan said and knelt down in front of where she sat on the couch. "He's gone, Mary, okay? He's not going to come back." She nodded and her tears subsided a little. "Do you want Logan here?" She looked up at him, startled and scared.

"You can't tell him, please don't tell him!" she begged.

"We're not going to tell him," he assured her. "But do you want him here?"

She nodded and whispered "please".

"Finn, call Logan and tell him to get his ass over here." Finn got up and walked to the corner getting his cell out in the process.

"Rory," Paris walked in to the room, "Lorelai's on her way."

"But she-"

"Don't argue, Gilmore. DuGrey, I want to talk to you." Tristan reluctantly got up and went over to Rory's roommate and friend. "What happened?" she demanded. "One second I was meditating, and the next, all the sons of high society are practically carrying my hysterical best friend into our room."

"C'mon, Geller, that's hardly all the sons of high society."

"You're avoiding the question very poorly, DuGrey."

"You remember Bag Boy? Well, he and Rory had a fight in the quad, and he said something that I don't think she wanted anyone to hear. No one but us did, but we are friends with her boyfriend-"

"Tristan," Finn interrupted, "Logan ignored my first two calls and then turned off his cell, and Al is in court today." Tristan rubbed his temples trying to think. He looked over at Rory and sighed when he saw that the almost calm girl he had left was now reduced to tears again with a very flustered Colin trying – emphasis on _trying_ – to calm her.

"All right, everyone out," he ordered. The guys shuffled to the door, and Tristan took Colin's vacated spot next to Rory.

"Hey, why do you get to stay?" Finn protested.

"Out!" The guys finally left, and Paris went into her bedroom. Tristan held Rory while she calmed down.

"I need my mom and Logan," she mumbled into his chest.

"Your mom's coming, Mary."

"What about Logan?" She looked up at him.

"I'm going to make sure he gets back soon." She laid her head back down, and Tristan silently cursed Logan. If Amy hadn't needed Logan so much and if Tristan didn't fear the wrath of his cousin so badly, Tristan would drive straight to the clinic in Hartford and drag Logan back to his girlfriend, but, alas, Amy needed Logan, and Tristan feared Cassy. But, Tristan swore, he would strangle Logan the second Alex was out of the hospital for leaving Tristan to take care of _Logan's_ girlfriend.

Tristan didn't let go of Rory until Lorelai threw open the door to the dormroom.


	36. Yes, Ma'am

A/N: okay, so this isn't the longest chapter in existence, but oh well, I like it. I tries to fit in Marty more last chapter, but that was my best draft overall, so sorry if you were disappointed.

REVIEW REPSONSES: **To Ali-Chan1**: thanks so much. Yeah the interactions between all the different characters is always fun. Let me just say that the reason the everyone in the LDB will stick up for Rory has absolutely nothing to do with her and everything to do with Logan. The only consistent exception to that is Tristan, simply because he was friends with her before she was with Logan. **To Hopes2High:** thanks, here's the update. **To Gilmoregirl7878**: yeah, sucks that it had to happen while Logan was gone.** To Lackinglime123:** thanks. See my general note below. Wow, that's really cool about your sister's horse, but completely out of my knowledge range. Here's the update. **To Coffeeaddict1515**: not this chapter but the next chapter will be their reunion. Rory trusts Logan, sort of, but he's not exactly being the best boyfriend. Here's the update.** To ShotswithMrsKim**: thanks. See my general note below. **To RunnerNDA**: thanks. Yes, when Dean gets forced away, it's always best. Yeah, Tristan's really cool in the story, if I do say so myself (she writes with such humility). Logan will be back next chapter (not this chapter though, so don't be confused). I wouldn't say that they, necessarily, genuinely care about Rory, but they do genuinely care about Logan, so they don't want the first girl he's given a second thought to getting harassed on their watch. Not that I don't like the stories where Rory's all "Miss LDB", loved by all, but Finn is no "big brother she never had" or anything like that in this story. If anything happens to cause Logan and Rory to fight, unless Logan is very, very, very obviously in the wrong, they'll be siding with Logan, not Rory. Here's a new chapter to make up for the excruciating wait. **To Sparxx27**: thanks. Dean did not announce it to a courtyard full of people. They were in a secluded corner, and it was meant only for Rory to hear. The LDB guys just happened to be purposefully trying to hear what Dean and Rory were saying, that's why they heard. Logan won't be coming back this chapter, but next chapter. **To Danishgirl9**: Thanks. **To IamLorelai**: I agree, but it's not gonna happen this chapter. **To Precious421**: well, it depends on how you look at it, but I understand your position. He should at least call, and in this chapter you'll see some Logan/Amy interaction. **To Citygrl**: no, it doesn't look good for Rory and Logan, but you never know. You do know what's wrong with Alex; check back in chapter 30 and 31 double chapter. Before the story begins, I explained it. As to why no one has mentioned it to Rory, check below in the general note. **To Brown-eyed-beauty**: just one more chapter to go, now. **To Justine260:** He will be in this chapter and will come to Yale next chapter.** To Babybee13**: you weren't in school today! Is everything all right? Am I going to have to have Chelly tape Gilmore Girls for me? Hope you're okay! **To Rogan-trory-sethsummer-love**: This will most definitely still be a Rogan; I can't imagine writing anything else! Thanks. **To Ladyro7**: two reviews in a row; I feel special. No, not much plot development last chapter, but there was a bit of character insight which I enjoyed writing. As always, thanks so much for the suggestions. I can say that I have always been planning for Rory and Alex to get along famously. I don't know what you meant by "getting serious", but she will have a talking to with both Rory (mostly like what you said) and Logan (whose talking to will nearly give him a heart attack – well, not really, but he will not be expecting it). There will be comic relief eventually. I'm already planning a chapter called _"You Slept with My Priest!"._ You can't get much more comic relief-y than that. **To Sweet-little-devil-one:** hi thanks for the reviews, but could you try to write in at least longer fragments; I'm not sure how to respond to a question mark and "ok". **To Aznangel4eva**: that line was actually a last minute addition, but I liked it too. Tristan was pretty cool, wasn't he?

GENERAL NOTE: Rory knows nothing about what going on with Logan; don't worry, when she does, it will be very obvious considering the fact that I will show Loganb telling her exactly what's been going on. I had a question about why the boys haven't told her anything. Rory and Logan have been exclusive less than a month, and for Finn and Colin to have already formed a bond with her that goes beyond their bond with Logan is impractical. Tristan, however, is a different story. He doesn't like not telling Rory anything because they are friends, but as I have already said, it's taboo among the children of the elite, as the LDB-ers are, to even say the actual name of the disease, let alone tell someone not related to the current events about it. Plus, Amy would rather not have people banging down her doorstep, so as a general rule, no one says much. The guys don't know what Rory knows, either. That is to say, They don't know if Rory knows or not or if she even knows who Amy is (which she doesn't) so they're simply waiting for Logan. That about sums it up. Now on with the story…

Chapter 35: Yes, Ma'am

"Under… around… back through… and over… Logan, come on! It's not that difficult."

"Well, maybe I'm just not meant to be an expert knitter."

" 'Not meant to be an expert knitter'? Logan, you can't even do one knit! I've worked with mentally disabled three year olds that are better at knitting than you are! There are blind old ladies in the last stages of dementia who can knit patterned blankets with five different colors and not drop a stitch, but you can't get enough knitting done for it to even be possible to drop a stitch!"

"Since when are you the champion of knitting anyway?"

"Don't change the subject, Logan."

In his pocket, Logan's cellphone began to ring.

"No cell phones in the hospital."

"It's just Finn anyway." He ignored the call, but a few seconds later Finn called again. He hit "ignore" then shut off his phone. "Idiot must have gotten drunk and forgotten where I am."

"Must have. Now, about your inability to knit – "

"How about you knit and I read to you what ever you want."

"Whatever I want, huh? So if I ask you to read a harlequin novel to me, you would?"

"I have a hard time believing you would have a harlequin novel with you considering the speech you give to Cassy everytime you see her reading one about how it originally meant 'demon huntsman' in French."

"True. But you don't have to bother reading to me; I know how much you hate to read out loud, and you don't have to knit either."

"Thank you." Logan leaned back in his chair, expecting Aims to go back to knitting, but she continued to look at him in her annoying all-knowing way. "What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"And that's the problem."

"Meaning…?"

"Allison gets out of court, God willing, today."

"No."

"Logan, you've missed nearly an entire week of school. And by the way, have you even called Rory? You don't go back to her soon, and you're not going to have a girlfriend to go back to, assuming she hasn't already decided to kick you to the curb."

"I called her Friday night."

"Friday night! Logan, it's Thursday! Are you serious telling me that you haven't called your girlfriend in nearly a week?"

"I've had other things on my mind, Aims."

"You are going back to Yale tomorrow morning if not tonight."

"Ai-"

"Logan, you are going back to Yale."

Logan sighed defeatedly. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

SPOILERS FOR NEXT TO CHAPTERS: chapter names plus factoids and a quote

Chapter 37: Everyone Has Their Secrets

Logan finds out about Rory's past with Dean

"You're so much better at that than Colin."

"The comforting or the kissing?"

Chapter 38: My Eyes, They Burn!

First Lorelai/Logan interaction in the story so far.

"Ha! You lost!"

"What?"

" 'Questions Only' duh!"


	37. Everyone Has Their Secrets

A/N: I'm back! I decided to post today in anticipation for tonight's all new Gilmore Girls! Woohoo! NOTE TO MALLORY: please remember to tape for me (not that you've ever forgotten); I'm still not sure whether or not I'm going to fellowship, but I need my lifeline just in case!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Ali-Chan1**: sorry it was so short, but yes, he's back this chapter. **To Hopes2High**: the knitting thing has actually been in mind since before Thanksgiving, when I first learned how to knit. I had a rather strange dream that I was teaching Logan how to, but I won't get into the sordid details about how that turned out. **To ShotswithMrsKim**: thanks. How great was Mrs. Kim in the last episode? And Kyon and Brian? I have to say I've been seeing that coming since the Korean New Year. **To Iamlorelai**: I'm glad the explanation helped. Some interesting things will happen when Logan gets to Yale. Yes, Aims did manage to knock some sense into him, but it may not last that long. **To Prescious421**: sorry if it was too short. Yes, good advice, good advice, but you know what they say about good advice… **To RunnerNDA**: Yes! Logan's going back to Yale and has given up all dreams of knitting (though I haven't, see my response to Hopes2High)! I don't think I could stand it if Logan ever said "knit one, pearl one." I would either run screaming or die from laughter. Aims definitely knows how Logan should treat Rory; she was in a similar type relationship with her husband at one point, more on Logan's similarities to Marcus will be in later chapters. Only three characters play questions only, and one of them doesn't know they're supposed to be playing… You're right in one of your guesses about the chapter title. **To Aznangle4eva**: here's the update. **To Sparxx27**: I actually based a lot of their relationship off of mine with my brother. **To Lackinglime123**: thank you so much! Hope you had a good night sleep. **To Mrmp**: sorry about the shortness. **To Onerain**: I'm sorry. This chapter isn't terribly wrong, but there is some nice Rogan to it, so you don't have to die or anything. **To Gilmoregirl7878**: yes he is! **To CoCaCoLa29**: thanks. Here's the update. **To Babybee13**: you didn't read all of it during lunch; I remember because you nearly mauled me when I took it away. Check my note to you up above.** To Justine260**: thanks. **To Brown-eyed-beauty87**: definitely a good chapter. **To Sweet-little-devil-one**: thank you! **To Ess3sandra**: Rogan in this chapter. Rory will yell at him… eventually, but that doesn't mean everything will be all right. **To Cancat90**: thanks. **To Jillyan Malfoy-DuGrey**: an interesting combination of characters you got there. Here's the update. **To Americansweetie:** thanks!

Chapter 37: Everyone Has Their Secrets

Logan pulled into the familiar surroundings of Yale University. He had spent the first hour of his morning saying a tearful goodbye to Alex. He made Aims promise if there was even the slightest change in her condition and promised to be back next weekend. It had been a taxing week and an even more taxing morning, and all Logan Huntzberger wanted to do was to fall into bed and sleep until dinner; then maybe, he'd go find Rory and talk to her like Aims said to.

His plans were interrupted when he walked into his dorm and was confronted by Tristan and Lanny.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"You know very well where I was, DuGrey."

"Finn tried to call you like ten times."

"Sorry, but I really didn't feel like dealing with a drunk Finn."

"Rory-" and that was all Logan needed to hear before he was gone. He didn't need to wait to hear the rest of what Tristan had to say. It was the way he had said her name that told him something had happened to his Ace while he was away. _'I really don't need this right now.'_ Logan was never really a man of faith, no matter what the girls tried to get him to believe, but as he ran towards Berkeley, he prayed to God that she wasn't hurt too badly. It was bad enough that Alex was sick and Aims was just barely holding on to her sanity, but now Ace had to be hurt.

"Where have you been?" Paris demanded after his insistent pounding on the door.

"Where's Rory?"

"She's still asleep in her room, but-" He brushed past Paris and went into Ace's room without knocking. His heart beat calmed when he saw she was in no danger; instead, she was sleeping peacefully in bed.

He crept over and quietly took off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. He crawled into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Logan?" she asked groggily as she lazily opened her eyes.

"Hey, Ace."

"You've been gone for a week."

"I know; I'm sorry." He knew she wanted to know where he'd been, but now was not the time. It was her that he was worried about. "Are you okay? Tristan seemed really concerned."

Immediately tears formed in her eyes.

"No, Ace, don't cry. It's okay." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hair. Why did every woman that he knew to be strong and resilient, suddenly feel the overwhelming desire to bawl in his arms? He pulled away subtly, so he could look at her. "What happened yesterday?"

"M-my ex-boyfriend Dean… I'm a terrible person!" she was crying into her pillow, refusing to look at him.

"Ace, you're not a terrible person; just tell me what happened."

"I slept with him."

"Yesterday?" Logan's voice cracked, but he didn't care. He never thought Ace would do that.

"No," she replied miserably, "Last year, when I lost my virginity."

"Okay, well, that's not bad, Ace. I mean, I knew that you weren't a virgin."

"He said it in front of everyone," she seemed to be talking more to herself now.

"That you lost your virginity?" she looked up at him with an expression that reminded him distinctly of Bambi.

"That he was married when I did."

"Oh, Ace."

"Please, don't be mad."

"Ace, I couldn't be mad at you for that."

"But I didn't tell you before, and I destroyed a marriage."

"You weren't alone in bed that night; _you_ didn't destroy a marriage. And everyone has their secrets." She still didn't look comforted. What was it that Aims told him? "It's not your past that defines you but your present and future actions, and, Ace, you are the most intelligent, beautiful, funny, perfect girlfriend in the history of the world." He kissed her for the first time since the Friday morning before her left, and when it finally ended, she was smiling.

"You're so much better at that than Colin."

"The comforting or the kissing?"

She laughed. "Well, I can't say from experience about the latter, but I'm going to go ahead and say 'both'."

"Good answer." They kissed again, and for a while, everything else was forgotten.


	38. My Eyes! They Burn!

A/N: Finally, I'm posting! Yea! So, who else was sobbing during the season finale? I know I was! Stupid Rory not telling him not to go! Stupid Lorelai for sleeping with Chris! Bah!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Rockrose**: thank so much! **To Prescious421**:_ hugs back_. Thanks, yeah, all's good 'til the next installment… Mwahahahaha! **To ShotswithMrsKim**: thanks. Oh Zeus that was a hilarious line. I had to pause it so I could calm down enough to stop laughing! **To Justine260**: thanks. Here's the update. **To Sweet-little-devil-one:** thanks. **To CoCaCoLa29**: thanks. Don't be fooled; there are still many things left unsaid that need to get out before it's all good. **To Brown-eyed-beauty87**: sorry, it was short, but trust me not my shortest. Fanfiction was being it's usual self that night. I didn't know I had reviews until a few days after the fact, when usually I only have to wait a few minutes; I was very sad – it reminded me of the days when I couldn't write for the life of me, and people only reviewed to slam me or because they felt sorry for me. **To Mrmp**: thanks. **To hopes2High**: thanks; yeah, I am too. **To Astragail:** thanks. **To Sparxx27**: thanks. I know I am! (jk) **To Iamlorelai**: yeah, very cute. He may take Aims' advice, but men _are_ stubborn. **To Onerain**: yes, Logan's finally where he belongs, but for how much longer? _Dun dun da…_ **To Ace-reporter**: yes he does! **To Ali-Chan1**: thanks. Logan's reaction being very cute/wonderful definitely seems to be the consensus.** To Ess3sandra**: thanks. And don't worry, Logan won't necessarily be given a clean slate for that. Thanks! You rock too! **To Oddie33325**: yes, they're finally together again, but though Rory was temporarily blinded by the fact that he was finally home and taking care of her, she hasn't actually forgiven him. **To Danishgirl9**: thank so much! I'm glad that I was able to make your day! Hopefully you won't be having a crappy day in a couple of chapters… **To Gilmoregirl916**: thanks so much. **To Crissy**: Rory will most definitely not be rolling over and letting him get away with anything. As for when Logan will tell her something… that all depends…** To Babybee13**: hopefully, you're having a good weekend; I know you had a really bad day yesterday. Did the chapter preview help? I don't like seeing my friends cry! **To Rogans-rock0909:** thanks, and yes. **To RunnerNDA**: I've been having the same problem with my review box. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Me too. Questions only scene in this chapter, but don't get too excited, I don't think it's that wonderful (and certainly not my favorite part in the chapter). It's up; it's up. I honestly don't know what you'll do with yourself when this story ends… a conundrum I'm sure many are facing…

SUPER SPECIAL SPECTACULAR THINGY, READ: Ok, so I'm facing quite a conundrum… Amy and Rory will meet, but where? So, I've decided to compile a list of possible places (that I already having story lines for) and ask that you vote for one in your reviews. You have this chapter and next chapter to make your votes, but you may only vote once PER chapter. I will then count and a simple majority will win. (I'll post this again at the bottom and next chapter so you don't forget.)

… a benefit

… the inn

… Yale

… a dinner

… a park

These may not be the first places they cross paths, but they will be the first places they are introduced as "Rory, meet my sister Amy" type thing.

* * *

Chapter 38: My Eyes! They Burn!

If there was one thing Rory Gilmore never wanted her mother to see, it was her in bed with a guy. It was worse than the Ricky Martin CD she bought when she was twelve plus the secret collection of pictures of Prince Charming she amassed through the ages of seven and ten plus the "D" she received on her first paper at Chilton combined. But, as she quickly got dressed after being woken by terrible shrieking and door slamming, Rory realized that, like all the other things, her mother saw it.

"Mom!" Rory went into the common room to find Lorelai jumping up and down in a circle, fanning her tightly closed eyes, and screaming, "My eyes! They burn! Oh, they burn! Image out of head! My poor virgin eyes!"

"Mom! Mom! Calm down. Deep breaths." She finally got Lorelai to stop screeching and open her eyes when Logan, fully dressed (thank God), stumbled out of Rory's room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And it started again.

"Mom, please stop screaming, I have neighbors."

"Fine, but I'm never coming here again."

"Or next time you come, you could knock before coming into my room." Lorelai pouted but didn't say anything. "Now I take it you're here for lunch."

"I lost my appetite."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Now, I know that's not possible." She grabbed her coat. "Let's go."

"What about Boy-toy?" Rory glanced back at Logan who was looking highly uncomfortable with the situation.

"What about him?"

"Does he want to come?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Logan, would you like to come to lunch with us?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Would I have asked if I did?"

"Okay, sure let's go."

"Ha! You lost!" Lorelai cried and pointed at him.

"What?"

"Questions Only, duh!" Lorelai and Rory said at the same time then walked out the door.

Rory turned to look at him at they left Branford. "You'll start to catch on… eventually."

* * *

Short, I know, but the chance to vote should make up for it! Once again:

SUPER SPECIAL SPECTACULAR THINGY, READ: Ok, so I'm facing quite a conundrum… Amy and Rory will meet, but where? So, I've decided to compile a list of possible places (that I already having story lines for) and ask that you vote for one in your reviews. You have this chapter and next chapter to make your votes, but you may only vote once PER chapter. I will then count and a simple majority will win. (I'll post this again at the bottom and next chapter so you don't forget.)

… a benefit

… the inn

… Yale

… a dinner

… a park

These may not be the first places they cross paths, but they will be the first places they are introduced as "Rory, meet my sister Amy" type thing.

Review and Vote!


	39. A Friend

A/N: Wow, I think that was the biggest amount of reviews that I've ever gotten for one chapter (though, now that I think about it, Finnlover's reviews of almost every chapter could have up the numbers a little bit). All those who were lurkers until last chapter, please continue to review, it makes me very happy. And when I'm happy, I tend to be slightly less evil to the characters that I manipulate for my own pleasure. **Look under the Review Responses and again at the end of the chapter for new voting info.**

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Prescious421**: this chapter will be longer I promise. I got your vote. **To Samijo**: thanks for reading! Got your vote. **To Danishgirl9:** this one is longer. Got the vote. **To Hopes2High**: okie dokie. Glad you liked it! **To Brown-eyed-beauty87**: put you down for the benefit, as that was your first choice. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **To Mrmp**: this one will be longer. Got you down for a dinner. **To GilmoreGirl961**: thank you; have Yale down as your vote. **To CoCaCoLa29**: Have you down for Yale, and though your idea was very clever, it won't be happening. Sorry. **To Lackinglime123**: Thanks. Sorry about your wrist; that sucks. What happened? I'm glad that these past two chapters have made you happy. I won't be answering any questions at this time. Don't forget to vote! It'll be important to you later! **To Clavira89**: thanks for reading/reviewing. This chapter will be longer. Got your vote. See below for information on voting. **To 4uALWAYZ**: got your vote. Thanks for reading. **To Rogans-rock0909**: okay; put you down for a benefit. **To Chrmdchelly**: considering I was standing right there when you wrote this review, I don't think this reply is really necessary. **To ShotswithMrsKim**: thanks; please vote; you'll be happy you did later! **To Babybee13**: already talked to you about your review. See you Monday. **To Justine260**: thanks. This will be longer. Benefit for your vote it is then. **To Onerain**: I think it was a little more than five sentences. Got your vote, but see below for important voting information. I'm glad you like that I answer your reviews; it takes me forever to write these things (longer than the actual chapter actually because I have to keep flipping back and forth between online and Word). I have it one tape. It was so sweet; I've watched it like four times! It's hard writing Lorelai, but I'm glad you think that I do a good job at it. Thanks for your review. Here's the update. **To Finnlover**: I'm not even going to try to answer all of your reviews, so let me say this. Thank you so much! I'm really glad you like this story so much. I put down Yale for your vote. Once again; I'm glad you like the story so much. You really made my day when I read your reviews. When you start reviewing one chapter at a time, I'll get a bit more detailed. **To Sparxx27:** thanks. Okay, I got your vote. **To Loganrox**: thanks. Got your vote for the inn.** To Ace-reporter**: I think I would have had a heart attack had I been in Lorelai's position (or Rory's, but I don't feel premarital sex is right – yes, I know I'm writing about it, but these aren't my characters – so, I don't think I'll be in her place, ever). I got your vote. **To RunnerNDA**: I'm glad you laughed. I know what you mean, but hopefully the new writer will be able to salvage what little is left of Java Junkie! Your vote has been added in. **To Ali-Cahn1**: thanks. Got your vote. **To Iamlorelai**: yes, at least I updated. Got your vote for the benefit.

All right, now I know I seemed aloof in the responses, but I don't want to give anything away! Sorry.

VOTING INFORMATION: _**Read Very Carefully**_

_The Park Scenario_ has been taken out of the running due to lack of interest. Sorry to the two people who voted for it.

Voting is open for this chapter until one week from today. I will also accept two PMs per person until that time. Each time you vote will be counted separately.

You may vote for:

The inn… (Current votes: three)

Yale… (Current votes: six)

A benefit… (Current votes: eight)

Or

A dinner… (Current votes: three)

Each scenario has its own plot line that I have already decided upon. There is no changing my mind on these plots, and I will not tell you anything more than the location of the scenario before or after the votes are in. You'll have to read to find out. A couple have happy plot lines for a while, a couple do not. Remember that this was your choice, so do not be angry with me if I make something bad happen.

After the polls are closed, it will still take me a while to post, as I will base the next chapter off what you all will decide. After Rory and Amy meet, I will give you brief descriptions of each of the losing scenarios if and only if you all send me your favorite Gilmore Girls quote(s) to post on my profile page (see my page if you're confused).

Okay, now after that very long and drawn out A/N, here's the chapter.

P.S. my foot really hurts. **Soraya Sima was a very vague character in my mind until recently when I read the wonderful memoir, _My Forbidden Face_; the majority of her character is my creation, but she was greatly influenced by several people in that book.**

Chapter 39: A Friend

Logan was finally beginning to understand it. Ace had always told him that she was an amateur compared to her mother, but Logan didn't believe it. now, as he watched mother and daughter talk and laugh, he could see where Rory got it.

"And then…" Lorelai paused her story about a crazy Frenchman and the chef Rory had told him about – Sookie – for obvious dramatic effect.

Ace leaned forward in anticipation, "And then…?

"Kirk came stumbling down the stairs with nothing but a bed sheet wrapped around him."

"No!"

"Yes, he had slept in one of the supposedly empty rooms."

"What did Michele do?"

"Stormed out while muttering something about killing himself."

"Without getting backstage at one of Celine Dion's concerts first?"

"Well, he was just that disturbed."

"What about Sookie?"

"She just said 'hi, Kirk' like it was an everyday occurrence and went back to the kitchen."

"The things I miss while I'm here." She shook her head sadly and turned to him. "Kirk is like our Finn – only he's not drunk when he does things."

"Now that's a scary thought."

"Finn's the Aussie, right?"

"Yeah, he's the one who threw the Quentin Tarentino party a few weeks back."

"The one you went to with… Robert… Grimaldi?"

Logan frowned. "Robert's last name is Brookman."

"You lied to me!"

"Well, you were so obsessed with knowing his last name."

"So you made it up?"

"Ace, please remind me to tell Robert about this."

"So, you know Robert?"

"We've been friends since middle school, known each other since preschool though."

"Oh and here I thought you hated Robert. You think he's a jerk, remember?"

"Well, yeah, when he was on a date with you." Ace smiled at him.

"And when you're done gazing longingly into each other's eyes and thinking very dirty thoughts…" Rory blushed and looked away. Obviously, someone had been thinking "dirty thoughts." "And… back to me." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Not everything is about you, Mother."

Lorelai mock-gasped. "How dare you say that to me, your mother, the one who gave you life and coffee?" Without a word, the pair entered into what Logan guessed was a staring contest. Just as it looked like Lorelai was going to win, Logan's cell went off, disrupting her concentration.

"Gah!"

Logan checked the caller id and saw "Soraya" flash on the screen.

"I have to take this." He got up and walked to a secluded area of the restaurant. "Hello."

"Hello, Logan?" the woman said in her thick Afghani accent.

Soraya Sima had worked as Aims' personal assistant for a few years. When she was eighteen, the summer between college and med school, Aims had gotten herself involved in an underground that helped woman, children, and families escape oppression and legally ask for asylum. Not even Logan knew any more details than that, except that Aims worked primarily in Africa (as she could speak many of the languages) and the Middle East (as she did quite a bit of work there anyway). From what Logan knew of Soraya, it had been Aims who had helped to smuggle her and her two children out of Taliban controlled Afghanistan. When Aims was in the midst of her pregnancy with Alex, she was finishing up her residency and working on a study that eventually earned her, her second Nobel Prize. Unable to handle all the research, the long hours and taking care of herself and home, she had hired Soraya as a temporary assistant to help her; that was three and a half years ago, and Soraya was still working as Aims' PA. But now she was calling Logan, something she'd only done a couple of times in three years.

"Soraya, is everything okay? Alex? Amy?"

"Yes, they are both fine. Cassy asked me to call you for her when she last spoke with Amy."

"Cassy?"

"Yes, she said to tell you that she called her friends to have Marcus come home, but she has gone away for work and cannot make sure it will happen."

"All right, thanks, Soraya."

"You are welcome."

Logan made his way back to the table, deep in thought. He'd been counting on Cassy to get Marcus home. He never had any doubt that she'd be able to do it; no one said "no" to Cassy DuGrey. It was impossible the second she opened her mouth and sweetly asked for a favor in her charming Southern way. And even if you were able to resist, you'd be stupid to do so. After hunting in the Great Smokey Mountains with her father from the tender age of three, studying military science at Yale University, and training for the FBI counterterrorist unit at Quantico, a pissed off Cassy DuGrey was not a foe to be trifled with. But with her gone for who knows how long, Logan was worried that Aims would have to go through this without Marcus there.

When he got back, Lorelai was picking up her purse to go.

"You have to leave so soon?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Logan, I have this thing called a job. But hopefully, we'll see each other again sometime."

"Hopefully."

"So," she kissed Rory on the cheek, "call me."

"Will do."

"Good. Food paid for, purse in hand – "

"You paid already?"

"Yes, and don't complain. Your money means nothing to me, Limoboy; besides, I dragged you out here, I pay, end of story."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am." Lorelai gave one last goodbye and left the couple.

"Alone again." He sat down and draped an arm over the back of Ace's chair.

"So, who was on the phone?"

"A friend."

"Oh, who?"

"You don't know 'em."

"Why? Doesn't your friend with the unspecified gender go to Yale?"

"No, actually, and what's with the attitude?"

"What with your being gone for a week on some 'family emergency' and being more elusive about it than a CIA agent?"

"Hey, I got some personal stuff to deal with."

"And I, as your girlfriend, should not be included?"

"There are some things that I keep secret, Rory. If it makes you feel any better, Finn, Colin, and Tristan, or anyone else at Yale for that matter, don't know about it."

"No, don't give me that. They know."

"If they do, then they didn't hear it from me."

"Just tell me who was on the phone!"

"I did – a friend."

"Not just now!"

"Then when else do you mean?" She got up and gathered her things. "Ace! C'mon!"

"No, I will not 'c'mon'. I have given you more than enough chances to explain, and yeah, for a while, I was just happy to see you again, but that doesn't change Friday night!"

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about the very tired sounding girl who answered your phone Friday night. Was she pretty? Please tell me that she was at least pretty."

"Amy answered my phone," Logan mumbled to himself, realizing that Aims hadn't had a dream but an actual conversation.

"Amy? Oh well, I'm so glad to know her name."

"No," he stood. "Rory, it's not like that."

"You just admitted it!" He grabbed her arm to trying to stop her from leaving. She wretched it out of his grasp. "Don't follow me." And she was gone.

VOTING INFORMATION: **_Read Very Carefully_**

_The Park Scenario_ has been taken out of the running due to lack of interest. Sorry to the two people who voted for it.

Voting is open for this chapter until one week from today. I will also accept two PMs per person until that time. Each time you vote will be counted separately.

You may vote for:

The inn… (Current votes: three)

Yale… (Current votes: six)

A benefit… (Current votes: eight)

Or

A dinner… (Current votes: three)

Each scenario has its own plot line that I have already decided upon. There is no changing my mind on these plots, and I will not tell you anything more than the location of the scenario before or after the votes are in. You'll have to read to find out. A couple have happy plot lines for a while, a couple do not. Remember that this was your choice, so do not be angry with me if I make something bad happen.

After the polls are closed, it will still take me a while to post, as I will base the next chapter off what you all will decide. After Rory and Amy meet, I will give you brief descriptions of each of the losing scenarios if and only if you all send me your favorite Gilmore Girls quote(s) to post on my profile page (see my page if you're confused).


	40. Soap Opera Pitch

A/N: Finally Updating!

VOTING: The results are in… _**Benefit is the winner with 19 votes in total**_. Yale was in a close second with 15 votes. The Dragonfly and a Dinner tied for last with 5 votes. The poll closed at exactly 12:13 AM on Sunday, May28th. I received review votes from Rockrose, SamiJo, Oddie33325, CoCaCoLa29, ShotswithMrsKim, Ess3sandra, Freakage, RunnerNDA, Danishgirl9, RoryandLogan4ever, Brown-eyed-beauty87, Rogans-rock0909, Mrmp, Justine260, Sparxx27, Onerain, Tinksy, Babybee13, Cancat90, Sweet-little-devil-one, and Rock'n'rollbitch. I received PMs from Iamlorelai and Babybee13. Thank you all for voting. PS if you only said what you voted for, forgive me, but I will not be giving a review response for that – sorry, but it takes about an hour to do those things. The vote was greatly appreciated though!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Rockrose**: thank you! We'll see. **To SamiJo**: Thank you.** To Oddie33325**: Thank you. **To CoCaCoLa29:** thank you. Here's the update. **To Ali-Chan1**: thank you. Yeah, cliffhanger, sorry, I'm evil.** To ShotswithMrsKim**: thank you. You'll see. **To Ess3sandra**: thank you. **To Finnlover**: thank you! **To Ace-reporter**: yeah, I agree. **To Freakage**: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Sorry for the cliffie. **To RunnerNDA**: thank you. She thinks she has though. You'll get the summaries; enough people have sent me quotes! **To Danishgirl9**: I'm glad you like drama, since there's gonna be a lot of it. **To Brown-eyed-beauty**: it's okay to be a follower. "Admitting it is the first step to recovery." **To Rogans-rock0909:** yeah he really does. **To Justine260**: thank you. **To Sparxx27**: Thank you! It's always nice to hear that I'm awesome, or, rather, read in this case. **To Iamlorelai**: thank you! Um… I think it would get kind of boring if I continued it forever, but thanks for the thought. **To Onerain**: Thank you! It is a big deal to a guy who has to deal with very little drama; it's something having money can't cure, and that's pretty scary for a guy like Logan. **ToBabybee13**: thank you! How's your summer going so far? Guess what! I… cut… my… HAIR! Can you believe it? Instead of being to my ass, it's only to my shoulder blades! It's so weird when I run my fingers through it because now it stops… Anyway, love ya girl! **To Hope2High**: thank you. **To Cancat90**: that's kind of objective, so I had you vote for the one I like most… **To Rock'n'rollbitch**: Wow, thanks! You're so sweet!

Just one quick thing: I have nothing against Southerners. I'm a Yankee but I live in North Carolina and have a lot of Southern friends. Please don't be offended if I ever make fun of Southerners, like I will in this chapter. It's all in good fun and for characters, not to reflect my own opinions. Thank you.

Chapter 40: Soap Opera Pitch

"Hello?" a distracted female voice answered the phone.

It had taken Logan a few minutes to get over the fact that Rory had walked out, but he'd been looking for her for an hour at all her usual spots. Her car was still in the parking lot which meant that she hadn't gone to Star Hollow. He was now nearing panicked.

"Allison, I need your help."

"Not now, kid, I'm really busy…"

"Please, it's about Rory. Can you please help?"

Obviously hearing the desperation in his voice, Allison turned her attention fully to him and responded, "I'll try. What's the matter?"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her with Amy." Allison snorted in laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! I haven't laughed since I found out about Alex, so thank you for that. How the hell did you manage to make your girlfriend think that your screwing your sister?"

"She doesn't know Aims is my sister."

"Well, obviously, we don't live in the South."

"Amy answered my phone on Friday night," he continued as though she hadn't interrupted, "thinking it was hers. She was pretty short with Ace, but she thought it was just a dream so I didn't call to explain, and then I was gone for a week…"

"You should call Hollywood 'cause your life is seriously starting to sound like a soap opera pitch."

"You're not helping."

"Well, what do you need help with? Just talk to her."

"That'd be a little easier if I could find her."

"What do you mean if you could find her?"

"Well, she kinda stormed out of the restaurant because I couldn't tell her what was going on. I mean, how do you explain it?"

"I don't know, I've never had to. It's not like there's a whole lot of people entering into our group."

"Neither have I."

"I don't even remember it being explained to me."

"Yeah, me either. It's just always… been."

"Yeah. All right, we'll have to figure out what you're going to say to her later. Right now, we need to figure out where she would have gone."

"I've checked everywhere I could think of, her dorm, her favorite coffee stand, the library, the newspaper…"

"Oh you poor clueless male… you said she stormed out?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you two broken up?"

"Uh… I don't know…" Logan suddenly started panicking again. Were they broken up? He'd never had a girlfriend to know what a break up was. What id they were broken up and he just hadn't realized it?

"Did she say 'we're through' or 'I never what to see you again'?"

"No, she did say not to follow her though."

"All right, then it was just a bad fight, not a break up. Girls do not want to be alone after a bad fight or go somewhere like the library, I don't care how studious your girlfriend is. She will have gone to her closest friend that is nearest to her."

"She's not with Paris, and Steph hasn't heard from her, I already check- Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll call you later. Thanks for the help." Logan snapped his phone shut and ran towards his own dorm building. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier?

He burst into the dorm without knocking. Rory turned to look at him from where she sat on the couch – well, technically, DuGrey's lap. She had been crying into DuGrey's chest, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. DuGrey still held her tightly in his arms.


	41. Told Ya So

A/N: I'm back finally! **Important notice: I will be out of town for three weeks starting Sunday, so this will be the only chapter until I get back at which point I will try my hardest to get a new chapter up ASAP.**

REVIEW RESPONSE: **To Ali-Chan1**: ah, dear old NC, love some of the people but hate the place. You are the third person (that I know of) to review and be from NC. Thank you. **To Iamlorelai**: thank you. Yes, well, I'm glad he had someone to explain things to him in this unlike in the show… no bridesmaids this time! Here's the update. **To Ladyro7**: now, now, Ladyro, jumping to conclusions without knowing the whole story? I hoped you thought better of me by now. Will you ever trust me to pull through with the story and fill in any plot holes/discrepancies? As for Tristan… well, maybe he is a bit too important, but I like him. And he was on the show for longer than a season, more like a season and a half. Anyway, of course, I remember Lorelai, which is why I explain some things in this chapter, okay? **To Mrmp**: I don't know about that… **To Rasberrysorbet34**: what's with the new name? Just get bored of the old one? Yes, his life really should be**. To ShotswithMrsKim**: well, I'm glad you like it. Thanks. **To Hopes2High**: thank you. **To Kissgoodnight**: here's the update. Hope you like it. **To Rogans-rock0909**: yes, it does. Sorry about the shortness. I'm glad you didn't take any offense. It's fine when southerns make fun of themselves, but I've learned when us damn Yankees make any jokes, some people can get a bit testy. **To Coffeeaddict1515**: thank you. No, I can actually answer that question because it gives nothing away. Logan trusts both Rory and Tristan too much to jump to that conclusion. **To Bayabee13**: Hey chica! How are you? It does, strangely I actually like shorter hair. Who would have thinked? Yeah, I'll email you my number; I won't put it here for obvious reasons. That's awesome Mal! I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd pass, and an 85! That's great! Love ya, Mal! TTYL**. To Justine260**: No, absolutely nothing but comforting and talking and listening happened! Thank you. **To Americasweetie**: here's more! **To Finnlover**: aw, I feel so special! Who said anything about Logan being jealous? **To Melako17**: he will. I will. Thanks. **To Onerain**: yeah, I know what you mean. I am out on summer vacation, but unfortunately I cannot devote my entire day to writing as I would like to do. Sorry. Thank you! **To BrCl Girl**: Ok, I'm about to sound like a total nerd, I know, but I have to ask. Are you into chemistry or something, or does BrCl mean something totally different? Anyway, thank you! **To RunnerNDA**: thank you. I like being insightful… unless you were talking about Allison, but then it would still be me, as I wrote her. I'll explain her flight to Tristan this chapter, and no, Logan and Tristan will not fight. **To Ace-Reporter**: no, he really doesn't. **To Oddie3325**: thanks. Ok, ok, ok! Don't be so pushy! **To Sparxx27**: thank you. Wow, I didn't figure that for being so funny… **To Dcrendi**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much. Just curious, what would you have voted for? That's awesome that you ended up reading a GG fic because of a CSI episode. Thank you! They are very good to have around. Thank you; sex scenes just aren't necessary to me. There are ways to write around them. I'm what's called a "damn Yankee". I'm from the Connecticut (yes, I've been to Yale, several times actually; no, towns in Connecticut are not as crazy as Stars Hollow – the two questions that are most asked to me by GG fans…) but my family moved us to NC. Therefore I'm a Yankee but I live in the south. Thanks so much! **To SamiJo**: Thank you. Logan will tell her, and Rory and Amy will meet. **To Imasexyaussie**: thank you!

Chapter 41: Told Ya So

Rory had stormed out of the restaurant with the intent on catching up with her mother. She hadn't counted on immediately bumping into Tristan who noticed her distressed state and led her straight to his dorm.

After he pulled her into his lap, she told him everything. It had taken longer than she would have expected because she had to try to explain between sobs, but Tristan had understood and simply held her.

She finally finished, ending with when Tristan found her.

"Mary –"

"Don't tell me to give him another chance, Tristan, please."

"Just listen for a second. He's not used to this."

"Being a boyfriend rather than an escort, yes, I know, but telling me what's going on is common sense."

"No, that's not what I was saying. Logan has some seriously difficult family problems right now. And, no, he didn't tell me anything; I know because I know other people connected to Logan's family."

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on!"

"It's not my place, it's Logan's. Just hear him out if only for my sake."

"Why can't he trust me?" she asked, a fresh wave of tears coming on.

"He can, Rory; he's just never had to talk about something like this before. You're new to the group. We've never had to explain things to each other. We're not sure how to explain."

Rory couldn't hear anymore. She buried her head into his chest and cried. The door flew open, and when Rory looked, she saw Logan, completely disheveled, standing there. Everything froze for a moment until Tristan gently pushed her off his lap.

"I'm going to… go get some coffee." He walked to the door, paused, whispered something in Logan's ear, and left.

"Ace." Rory glared at him; she did not want to be called that at the moment. "Rory," he amended.

He sat next to her on the couch, and she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

"You're mad, and you have every reason to be. I should have told you what was going on right away, but I didn't and I'm sorry." He paused. "Are you going to stare at the wall forever or will you at least look at me?"

"I'm only going to listen to whatever story you had because Tristan asked me to. Deal with it," she said in her coldest voice.

Logan took a deep shaky breath and was silent. Rory could feel him shifting on the couch as though he was retrieving something from a pocket. A small piece of paper was gently set on her lap. She picked it up and saw that it wasn't a piece of paper, but a picture, a photograph of a little girl with bright brown eyes and curly honey colored hair. Rory couldn't breathe as she began noticing distinct similarities between the little girl and the man sitting next to her. She turned to Logan.

"Alexandria, my niece," he answered without having to hear her question.

"Your…?"

"My sister's daughter, she's three."

Rory felt dazed, whether it was from the lack of oxygen that she had received when she briefly thought the little girl had a very different relationship to Logan or whether it was from the fact that he had a sister and a niece whom she had never heard a word about. Why did Logan have to create more questions before answering the only one she had originally wanted? "What does this have to do with anything?"

Logan took another deep breath. "Alex is… in… the hospital, Rory," he said with some difficulty. "I've been with her and my sister all week." Rory stomach plummeted. She was about to ask what happened when he continued, "Friday afternoon, my sister Amy called and asked me to go see her in New York. She was having a breakdown because Alex is sick. Amy was the one who answered my phone when you called. We had fallen asleep while we were talking and the ringing must have woken her. I stayed after we got Alex to the hospital because she was so upset."

He fell silent again.

"How?" Logan looked at her, obviously not understanding the question. "How is your niece sick? Like… cancer?"

"No. I mean, kind of… Actually it's the exact opposite." He rubbed his forehead as though trying to figure out how to explain it. "Instead if making too many cells, her bone marrow stopped working correctly and isn't making enough, well any actually, blood cells. It's fatal, unless she can get a bone marrow donor." Rory gasped. "My sister had it when we were kids then again when she was nineteen, but neither times were as bad as Alex has it. She's three, Ace, just celebrated her birthday a few weeks ago."

Both were silent, at a loss of what else they could possibly say. A question burned in Rory's mind, but she wasn't sure whether to ask it. "Logan… where's her father? I mean, your family doesn't seem like…"

"He's a doctor in the Army, currently deployed to Iraq. The person who called while we were at the restaurant was my sister's assistant telling me that he might not be able to make it back earlier than his original return date."

"I'm sorry; I was such a…"

"I'm the one who didn't tell you what was going on. You couldn't have possibly known."

"But I shouldn't have stormed out like that; all this week Tristan's been trying to tell me how serious it was, but I didn't even give you a chance."

"It's my fault, Ace. I should have told you, I didn't, end of story." Rory smiled at him for the first time since he'd come into Tristan's dorm.

"Here," she handed him the picture of Alex.

"Thanks." After pulling his wallet back out, he carefully slid the photo back into it. He took her hand and kissed it.

Rolling her eyes, Rory pulled his head toward her for a real kiss – then Tristan walked in.

"Uh, you guys, before you get all hot and heavy, could you get off my couch?"

The two got up to leave. Logan slung his arm around Rory's shoulders, but as they were walking out the door, Tristan stopped Rory.

"Told ya so."


	42. Detour

A/N: There is no excuse for why I haven't posted in so long; well, actually there is, but I doubt you'll accept anything.

Please, I beg you; take it out on me, not the story! The next chapter will be out next weekend, I swear!

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Ali-Chan1**: Yes, finally! **To Babybee13**: Hey, Mal, love ya. See you at school! Hope you're doing better! **To Americasweetie**: Thank you; yes, it would be awesome, but not gonna happen. Thank you. Here's more; sorry it took so long. **To Ace-reporter:** thank you. **To Melako17**: thank you. **To Rasberrysorbet34**: yes, it was, and I'm sorry that had to be the last one for so long! ** To Rogans-rock0909**: yeah, me too. **To Hopes2High**: Yay! Thank you. **To Finnlover**: glad you liked it! **To Dcrendi**: I see. Thank you. **To Festis7**: Yes! **To Onerain**: Thank you! Yes, aren't we all glad Logan finally told her! **To Softballblondi**: well, thank you very much. **To RunnerNDA**: totally agree with you there, but "no delay, no play." It seems everyone wants Rory to be Alex's donor, but alas, not gonna happen. We'll see about Rory and Amy getting along. **To Sparxx27**: thank you. Sorry, I never meant to kill you! I did have fuin on my trip thanks. Here's the update; not as soon as I had said or hoped, but hopefully you'll forgive me. **To CoCaCoLa29**: thank you! **To SamiJo**: well thank you; here's the update, sorry it took a while. **To 4uALWAYZ**: yes, it has been a long time! Thank you!

A/N: Ok, so, I'm fairly certain that at the end of this chapter, you're all going to be like "WTF! We waited this long for that!" But I assure you; this chapter, chapter 45, and chapter 47 (and a little chapter 44, but personally, I think the ending kinda kills the rest of it, but that's beside the point) are all necessary to keep you (or at the very least me, considering how attached to my characters I have become) from going over board thanks to the bumpy ride that begins next chapter. So, please, hang in there because, though this might seem pointless, just realize that I'm trying to not plunge you right into any tearjerkers after such a long time away from the story.

With that said…

Chapter 42: Detour

Things between Logan and Rory were perfect; everything else in Logan's life, however… weren't. it was Friday afternoon, and for the past two weekends, Logan had been spending his time with Aims and Alex. Before he went to Hartford this Friday, he had to take a detour – a very out of the way detour.

Most thought the Neal's came from a long line of doctors and that was how they amassed their fortune, but old money knew better. The Neal's gained money through two revenues. One was horses – multiple time racing champions, Olympic show jumpers with several gold metals to their names, world famous dressage thoroughbreds were all accredited to the Neal name. They owned the best bred and trained horses in the world, and everyone who was anyone knew it. the other was real estate. There was an on-going rumor which began in the seventeenth century (though some said even before that) that claimed the Neal family owned enough property world wide that if put together would be enough land to create a medium sized country.

The two were combined into one world famous horse farm in New York. Every horse lover wanted a chance to go onto the property, but sadly few had that chance, as the farm was completely surrounded by a high fence and gate you had to have a special code to open. Though many estates had stables, everyone knew you couldn't be considered old money in the Western hemisphere without boarding at least one horse on the 200 acre farm. It had three stables, two indoor rings, four warm up round rings, and a course for each style: hunt seat, show jumping, cross-country, racing, dressage, saddle seat, another ring to give lessons to the young children of the elite, and the show ring with stadium seating.

Logan pulled into a parking space reserved for those who boarded their horses in the smallest stable. It was the stable that boarded only the Neal family's private horses and a select few others. If you happened to be one of the few to own a horse in that particular stable, as Logan was, you knew that your horse was taken care of first and most often and trained by the head trainer or the entire farm.

The head trainer, in fact, lived just off to the side with her daughter. Her late husband had been a famous equine vet who worked for the Neal's for years while his wife trained all their best.

"Logan Huntzberger, you haven't been here in a while." The older woman who spoke was none other than Mrs. Malone, the head trainer.

"Mrs. Malone, gorgeous as always," he greeted her.

"Mr. Huntzberger far to charming for your own good as always," she replied. Clarisse Malone had been the one to teach Logan how to ride as a child; since, she would be much friendlier to him than to most people. "You're here to ride I take it?"

"And to talk to Jessica. Is she around?"

"I sent her on some errands. I'll send her your way when she gets back."

"Thanks."

"Of course. Would you like me to get a hand to get Lady ready for you?"

"When are you going to stop asking me that, and simply accept that I actually enjoy tacking up my horse?"

"Well, you never know; you could have turned into a normal socialite since early this winter."

"I got it."

"All right, call if you need anything."

"Will do." They parted ways as Logan went inside the stable.

Because his father never had time and his mother hated horses, it had been Teresa Delacroix who brought Aims and Logan to the farm when they were young. Teresa had been raised on a farm in Tuscany and always taught him to take care of his own horse, despite the fact that it was considered "dirty work" by all the other elites.

Allison's black thoroughbred gelding Wall Street Class, more affectionately known as Wally, snorted when he entered the barn. His dam, whose barn name was Avvy, was Aims' bay Park Avenue Rush. The two stood in side-by-side stalls and watched him as he walked to the very end of the row. A tall, red roan mare ignored Logan's presence as she munched on her hay. Logan bought Lady of My Heart seven years before, when she was just a filly.

He slipped into her stall with a lead line and halter.

"Lady, c'mon." As though she could actually understand his pleas, Lady stomped her foot and resolutely ignored him. He slipped the halter and led her out.

After quickly grooming and tacking up, Logan led Lady to a warm up arena.

It had been forever since he rode Lady, but he knew he wouldn't have to worry about her behavior. Lady was ridden everyday, even if it wasn't by him. He did, however, have to worry about himself. That fact became painfully obvious as an ache began in his lower back and legs almost immediately.

He didn't know how long he rode; it was always difficult to understand the concept of time when riding.

"So, from what I hear, there's a new lady competing for your heart." Logan heard her and looked over to where she was leaning against the rail watching him just as he hopped off Lady. With a classic moon-shaped, freckled face and bouncy flame-red hair, 19 year old Jessica Malone was certainly a sight to behold, though Logan would never try to work his charm on his long time friend.

Though only nineteen, Jessie could have been a world famous rider. That much Logan had been certain of when he watched her break her first horse eleven years previously. Instead, Jessie worked at the farmer as a trainer for some horses, such as Lady, but mostly she was treated as a simple hand by the lower elites.

"Hey, Jessie," Logan led Lady over to where the girl stood.

"Hey, yourself." She reached out to pat Lady's neck. "Heard you were looking for me."

"Yeah," he unlatched the gate and met Jessie outside the ring, so they could talk as he took Lady back to the stable. "I was wondering if you had heard about any ponies, specifically white ponies, on the market."

"This pony you're looking for wouldn't happen to be for a little girl whose parents just so happen to sign my paycheck would it?"

"Could be."

"Uh-huh, and would this pony also cause one of said parents to not want to sign anymore of said paychecks if I help you find said white pony?"

"Hey, for all you know my sister asked me to buy Alex a pony."

"Logan."

"Jessica." She rolled her eyes but conceded.

"I haven't heard anything about a white pony, but I also haven't been listening for one. So, I promise, if I hear of a white pony on the market, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks… would it be possible to dye the pony pink?"

Jessica stopped walking and looked at him. After several of her silent blinks, she slowly shook her head.

"Yeah, I didn't think so…"


	43. The Sobs Came

A/N: Just as I promised! Spoilers at the bottom.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Rasberrysorbet34**: thank you. **To AminalLuv**: Yes, very cute… er… I'll be, uh, sure to mention that to him. But strangely enough I was aware that ponies are more prone to laminitis – I have no idea how though, probably read about it in HIM. I'm glad you like it. Thanks. **To Hopes2High**: I actually think the pony might spook itself. Thank you. **To Sparxx27**: Thank you. Sorry no Rogan action for a while – _cough_chapterfortyseven_cough_. Always good to have a little Logan during your day! Here's the update. **To Foxymoxy116**: _rolls eyes_. Should have figured _someone_ would have to be a smart ass about it. **To Mrmp**: well, he did promise to try to get her a pink pony… **To Fliccolo**: thanks. **To Softballblondi**: thank you. Sorry 'bout the lack of action. But after a couple months of no writing, it was kind of hard to just pick the pace back up again right away. **To Dcrendi**: Yes, finally. Sorry about all the Star Wars fic updates – but hey, let's be realistic and check the name. Besides, I have a beta to kepp me writing on my SW fics, and none on my GG fics, but don't worry – the constant (or at least semi-constant) new episodes every week for the season will keep me inspired, especially since they will all be sorely lacking Rogan action – I'm gonna hafta write my own. Back to the story in this chapter, like I promised. Owning a demon horse is a sure way to teach you a lot about horses; I'm glad you liked the detail. **To RunnerNDA**: glad you've kept your interest. And thanks for the welcoming. Yeah, he would, and when Amy finds out, he'll probably wish he didn't… Oh Zeus, I could just imagine the poor tack maker's (because, obviously, he has to get the tack custom made) face when he asked for the leather to be dyed pink. Yes, all is well – hopefully for a while. **To Onerain**: thank you. Very cute, in oh so many ways. **To Babybee13**: Hey Mal! Love ya, girlie! Talk to you at school. To Cancat90: thank you very much. **To Bebacg**: Thanks so much! Wow, only two hours, you must speed read – I've been told it takes forever to read this. Well, maybe not forever, but all night, at least. Anyway, glad you like it; here's the new chapter!

Chapter 43: The Sobs Came

It was late when Logan finally got to the hospital.

Alex was sleeping peacefully in her hospital room, but Aims had fallen asleep in an awkward position in a chair by her daughter's bed.

Logan gently lifted his sister and brought her into the adjoining family room which contained a twin bed Aims had come to call hers.

"Logan?" she mumbled as her eyelids slowly lifted.

"Shh, go back to sleep." He lay her down, slipped off her shoes and covered her with the blanket.

Back in the hospital room, Logan tidied up. Books, children's and adults', had started to pile up on the couch. Flower bouquets (his personal favorite being the bouquet of daisies and sunflowers Ace and Lorelai had sent with him the week before), cards, balloons, and stuffed animals seemed to arrive in hundreds daily from good friends, family, and society "friends". And, of course, Aims being Amy would go insane without something to occupy her time.

At first it was crossword puzzles, but her habit of unconsciously switching languages made those too frustrating for her; then it was sudoku puzzles, but Aims could shoot through a book of supposedly difficult ones in a day. The numerous volumes of crosswords and number puzzles were still strewn over the small table next to the couch.

Finally, she had started a new project for the foundation. The paperwork for that surrounded the chair Aims had fallen asleep in; obviously, she had been working on it when she drifted off.

Acting mostly as a linking resource for the many medical foundations, from the major Red Cross and Doctors without Borders to smaller, local ones, the organization also took on special projects, mostly research for rare diseases so the medication could become more affordable.

Her new pet project was meant to help the family of patients, no doubt sprung from her now first hand experience. He gathered the papers and set them on the nightstand. Then looked at his niece.

Three weeks. Alex had been in the hospital for three weeks. The doctors had been able to nearly halt the disease's progress, but at this stage only a bone marrow transplant could save her. The daily changes were probably unrecognizable as she slowly deteriorated, but Logan, who only saw his Princess on weekends, could see how much more pale and fragile she was.

He sat down on the chair next to her, picked up her hand and kissed it, as his vision began to blur. The pony, he knew, was just as much for him as it was for her. He needed to believe she would ride it someday. But as he sat there amidst the IV's and monitors and machines and respirator and what seemed like a thousand other things he couldn't name, he had the most dreadful feeling that he'd never see her walk out of the hospital.

He stroked her hair though his hands shook. He shouldn't think like that. She _would_ get better; there was no way she couldn't.

But still, the sobs came.

* * *

SPOILERS:

Chapter 45:

"Like Selling Ice to Eskimos"

Some nice Lorelai's II and III interaction

Quote: "We can inform Guinness World Records tomorrow."

General:

Marcus will be back _very, very, very _soon!

If I do it correctly, you'll need tissues in chapters 44 and 48, and possibly 46, 49, and 50 as well (but for different reasons).

There will be a major time skip between chapters 49 and 50.


	44. Into His Arms

A/N: All right, here I am, updating again because I promised Mal. So everyone let's hear a nice, big "Thank You _BabyBee13_!"

REVIEW RESPONES: **To Foxymoxy116**: ah, it's all right. Thank you very much. Quick refresh your mind before you get lost on what's happening! **To Hopes2High**: almost tissue worthy? Well, I'll have to work on that won't I? Yes, poor Logan just wants to see his niece ride the pony. Thanks. **To Cancat90**: thank you. Neither Rory nor Logan will be giving the bone marrow transplant. **To LHTDfan**: No, it won't be Rory. Sorry to disappoint. Here's the update**. To Fliccolo**: Thank you! **To Rawrry**: Well, good thing you don't know where I live. Unfortunately _Babybee13_ does, which is why I _am_ updating. I'm glad you're liking it, and I hope I don't disappoint you by not writing the tissue worthy scenes right. Here's the update; sorry if it wasn't quick enough. **To RunnerNDA**: Thank you. You're right, children don't die in Gilmore Girls… But I'm not actually a writer for the WB… It will be someone obscure, but not Marcus, you will meet him _extremely_ soon. Well, he's certainly something… Here's the update. **To Lackinglime123**: Yeah, it was sad. Welcome back to the land of fanfiction reviewing; I'm glad to have you back. Dear Lord girl! I hope you're okay! Well, you should feel bad (insert angry face here). Nah, I'm just kidding, LL. 600 updates huh? I once had 650 when my computer crashed and the library had my mail provider blocked. It was horrify trying to catch up, especially since I would get ten done and ten new ones would be there. Anyway, welcome back and glad you like it. **To Babybee13**: Here's the update I promised you on Friday. **To Leh2007**: thanks! **To Rasberrysorbet34**: yeah, sorry about the shortness. Well, here's one of them. **To Ace-reporter**: yep, she does. Thanks for r-and-r-ing. Ah geez, I just read your review to chapter 42, but it came in after your other review, so I thought it was your review to chapter 43, making me very confused and slightly disturbed that you thought last chapter had a "cute ending." **To Sparxx27**: Glad you loved it. Killing Alex would make you need tissues? Killing Alex would make _me _need tissues! But that doesn't necessarily mean anything… **To Dcrendi**: SW rocks my socks!!!!!! Thank you. Logan's been vulnerable to Rory – when he had his little break down in chapter 20. Hope? Why, did you not have faith in me before? _Now if I could just find that chapter outline…_

I know I said this would be tissue worthy, but I'm beginning to think it's more of a misty-eyed type chapter, so save the tissues.

Chapter 44: Into His Arms

When Logan woke, completely groggy, the next morning, his eyes met mirror image brown eyes immediately. The owner of the mirror pair smiled.

"Hey, Baby Brother."

"Hey," he responded in a sleepily thick voice and lifted his head from the bed where it had apparently fallen when sleep overtook him the night before.

"Have you been crying?" she asked gently, touching his cheek.

"I'm fine." He knew she didn't believe it, and she knew he knew she didn't believe it. But she nodded anyway.

"Okay."

He stood and stretched. "I need coffee, you?"

"Please." She smiled and took the seat he vacated.

Normally she would go with him, claiming she needed to stretch her legs, but he knew she was just lonely. This time she knew he needed to be alone to collect his thoughts; she could always tell things like that.

He had almost reached the floor lobby when a man stepped out of the elevator.

A tall man with broad shoulders and a square jaw, closely shaved blonde hair, and an emotionless mask which he could turn to an award-worthy smile or a menacing frown at the drop of a hat, he was unmistakable as the thirty year old man Logan had emulated when he was younger and the man had been the playboy of Yale.

"Marcus!" he called and his brother-in-law's eyes snapped over to Logan, relief washing over his face.

"Logan," he said as he jogged through the lobby, "Where are they?"

"C'mon, I'll take you." Logan led them back down the hall to Alex's room.

"You've been with them?"

He nodded, "As much as Aims will let me."

"Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me for that." They had reached the room and Logan pushed open the door.

"Hey, you back already?" she asked without looking up from her work.

"Amy," Marcus said and she froze. She stared straight ahead as if afraid that when she looked, he wouldn't be there. "Amy," he said again.

This time she flew from her chair into his arms.

Her head rested on his chest as they held each other for the first time in ten months.

Logan slipped out to give the family privacy. When he was a teen, he'd admired Marcus who was still known in the LDB for how many women he'd had. Then he found Marcus with Amy as they were kissing, and he hated Marcus.

But, despite how he thought no one could even come close to being good enough for his sister, he knew Marcus could take care of her.

And now they were a family again. And now Logan was useless to her.


	45. Like Selling Ice to Eskimos

A/N: Sorry for the long lag, but I'm back with a good sized chapter this time!!! Forget everything I have said about what chapters are happy and which are sad; I'm not sure any more.

REVIEW RESPONSES: **To Melako17**: thank you; look out for chapter 47! **To Sparxx27**: I'm glad you loved it even though it was so short. Thank you very much; here's the update. **To Fliccolo**: Thanks; yeah: yay for Amy, sad for Logan. **To Leh2007**: Thanks, thanks, thanks; here's the update. **To TheEquivalentOfLogansAce**: thank you! I'm glad you love it. **To Festis7**: My dear, dear Festis, if it takes me this long to get out short chapters, do you really want to know how long it would take to do a long one? I certainly do not want to stop writing this! It is coming to a close however. It will be concluded. I'm not expecting it to reach sixty chapters. **To Rogan-trory-sethsummer-love**: thanks; sorry about the shortness; this will be longer. **To Foxymoxy116**: yeah, I was thinking that might get some people. **To Hopes2High**: thanks! **To Year1989rocks**: ah yes, the fanfiction as procrastination tool, I'm very familiar with it myself. Hope you got that essay finished. Here's the update! **To Merder4eva**: I know that this is has a Rogan pairing, but I began this story to be mostly Logan-centric (obviously there are some exceptions, this chapter included in those) and explain why he is the way he is; you will see more Rogan action soon, but the story line is what it is, and I'm sticking with it. The story isn't about _them_; it's about Logan. **To Kylie1403**: Yeah, poor Logan. Glad you're happy for Marcus though. **To Ali-Chan1**: I know what you mean; glad you liked it. **To Rasberry-sorbet34**: aw damn, I was hoping the last line might get you. **To Ace-reporter**: Yeah, I figured it out. Yes, poor Logan. **To RunnerNDA**: Are you talking to me or my character…? I'm glad you liked it. Oh yea! I'm glad you were so affected by the chapter! **To Cancat90:** thanks! **To Dcrendi**: yeah, reality sucks sometimes. **To Babybee13**: you already know my response, so I'm just saying "hi!" **To Jomy**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!

Chapter 45: Like Selling Ice to Eskimos

"It's a total rip off!" Lorelai was exclaiming as Friday Night Dinner was ending. "I mean, come on, water is free, so who had the bright idea to sell it? According to them it's 'spring water,' so all they're really doing is scooping some water out of some creek somewhere and selling it for a dollar fifty a pop! It's like selling ice to Eskimos!"

"Goodnight, Lorelai," Emily said wearily as she opened the door for them. Rory quickly said her own goodbyes to her grandparents and joined Lorelai outside. They burst into laughter.

"Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you!" Rory exclaimed once they caught their breath and began heading towards their cars.

"It was no problem, kid."

"No, seriously, I thought I was dead when I let it slip about Logan. I was certain they would figure out we're dating. So thank you for the distraction."

"Aw, no problem, besides I think my forty-five minute monologue on bottled water has got to be a new record."

"We can inform Guinness Book tomorrow."

"So," they came to a stop in front of Rory's car. "No Logan this weekend."

"No, he's with his sister and niece for the weekend again."

"No change?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything, and if something good happened, he'd definitely say. He always comes back so depressed though."

"Poor kid… so, no weekend plans?"

"Yes, actually, I do have plans with my mother."

"Oh goodie! Meet at Luke's?"

"Sounds good." She got in her car and began driving away. "Last one there gets no pie!" she called out her window and saw in her rear view mirror her mother scramble to get into her car to beat Rory.

Both made it back to Stars Hollow in record time.

"Winner!" Rory burst through the door to the diner and danced in a circle.

"No, you cheated," Lorelai panted after running in a few seconds later.

"Nah-uh, Luke, Mom gets no pie!" Rory called.

"Yes, I do; you had a head start."

"But you still agreed, and I wasn't the one who cut off an old lady on the interstate."

"You cut off an old lady?" Luke asked, coming out from the back.

"She was going like two miles an hour, and I wanted pie; besides, she wasn't the sweet old lady you imagine; I swear she flipped me off!"

"Maybe because you cut her off," Luke deadpanned.

"Whatever," Lorelai said, waving it off. "Give me pie."

"No! Luke don't give Mom pie. She agreed to the stipulation that said the last person to the diner gets no pie."

"But she cheated," Lorelai accused, pointing a finger at Rory. "She had a head start."

"She cut off an old lady and nearly caused her to fly off the interstate into a ditch!"

"Loelai!"

"She is so lying about that part. Besides, if you don't give me pie, _you_ don't get lucky!"

"Mom! I don't need to hear that!"

"Ah geez, Lorelai, do you have to say stuff like that while I'm working?"

"Okay, first of all," she turned to Rory, "I've seen you in bed with thatboy toy of yours, so don't even start, and second," she turned to Luke, "We're like the only people here!"

"It's still in front of Ror – what do you mean 'boy toy'?"

"That's completely besides the point," Rory tried to change the subject back.

"Ah-hah, see! _She's_ changing the subject; she shouldn't get pie!"

"Uh, that is totally unfair!"

"All right, that's it: neither of you get pie!"

"But Lu-uke," both whined at the same time.

"Either neither of you get pie, or both of you get pie, but either way, shut up or get out."

"We'll take the pie," both said dejectedly.

Luke gave Lorelai her pie, but pulled it out of Rory's reach just before she took it. "What 'boy toy'?"

"Richie Rich," Lorelai answered for her.

"His name's Logan," Rory corrected.

"Yes, but he is a Richie Rich." Lorelai smiled "innocently," "You actually met him at my parents' vow renewal."

"Him?!"

"Mom, why did you tell him that?"

"'Cause it's funny…"

"Lucas, good you're here," Taylor burst in.

"We're closed, Taylor."

"Yes, well, I have a very important matter to discuss with you about the ice cream shoppe."

"What is it, Taylor?" Luke slammed Rory's pie down on the counter; she quickly snatched it up.

"Five dimes on Luke punching Taylor in like two seconds," Lorelai said as they settled in to watch the latest Luke-Taylor match.

"I've got five domes on Luke popping a blood vessel first."

"You're on!" Luke's face was getting redder and redder as the fight continued.

"No!"

"There's nothing in the lease that prohibits it."

"I don't care Taylor!"

"We are betting real dimes though, right? 'Cause that's about all I have."

"What? You're boyfriend has an American Express black card and a limo and the name Richie Rich – "

"His name isn't Richie Rich – that was Macaulay Culkin."

"And you don't have anything more than fifty cents?"

"No."

"But he's Macaulay Culkin!"

"He is not Macaulay Culkin!"

"Well, he certainly looks like Macaulay Culkin."

"No, he doesn't."

"Uh, yeah, he's blond and rich."

"What? So all blond rich guys look like Macaulay Culkin?"

"Yes, exactly! That's why he played Richie Rich because he looks exactly like all the rich blond boys in the world!"

"Or it could possibly be that Hollywood completely disregarded his obvious lack of acting ability and decided he should play every blond boy in every movie made in the early to mid 1990's."

Lorelai paused for a moment. "So, rent and mock _Home Alone_ and _Richie Rich_ tonight?"

"Sounds good." Rory took a bite of her pie just as Taylor stormed out.

"Where did Taylor go?"

"Who cares?" Luke asked, refilling the coffee cups Lorelai had gotten during the argument.

"But I wanted you to punch him!"

"But only after you popped a blood vessel!"

"Well, I'll be sure to next time."

"Fine," Lorelai got off her stool and picked up her purse. "We're going to go mock Macaulay Culkin, wanna join?"

"I'll take a rain check."

"Taking a rain check on Macaulay Culkin… I swear, if you didn't have good coffee…" Lorelai trailed off, shaking her head.

Luke offered up a rare smile. "Good night, Lorelai." They kissed across the counter.

"Night, Luke. C'mon, kid, we got a date with your boyfriend."

"Macaulay Culkin is not my boyfriend!"

"Well he certainly looks like him."

"Mom!"


	46. Falling Apart

A/N: _GASP!!!_ No, it can't possibly be… an UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!! Who would've thought it possible after what? Two, three months?

I'm really sorry about that. School has been hell, and Antabuse is the hardest one of my stories to post, because it takes so long to respond to reviews and edit – a three hour endeavor at the very least; whereas, other stories' chapters take about thirty minutes to type and post.

But I promise to try and be better; I'm going to need all the fun I can get this semester.

REVIEW RESPONSES**: To Fliccolo**: thanks. Here's what's next. **To GilmoreGirl1539**: I'm working on it! **To Ace-reporter**: not exactly "soon," but at least I updated. **To Hopes2High**: thanks! **To Jomy**: thanks. Don't we all wish we had mothers like Lorelai? **To Sparxx27**: Thank you!! I'm glad you liked the Rory/Lorelai interaction. I'm quite a fan of them as well. **To Cancat90**: Thank you. Logan won't be surprising Rory _that_ weekend… **To RunnerNDA**: yes, I certainly have noticed. Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought everyone was in character and that I didn't completely suck at writing Rory/Lorelai conversations. **To Papaslittlecj**: it was Macaulley Culkin – I swear. And thanks. **To Dcrendi**: no problem, I'm actually a fan of the movies as classics from my childhood, but really they are terribly written/acted. I PROMISE VERY SOON THERE WILL BE HAPPY RORY/LOGAN (INTER)ACTION!!!!!! **To Year1989rocks**: thanks. Sorry this wasn't "soon." **To Rasberrysorbet34**: you know me by now – I write short chapters; I don't see how you can be surprised. Macaullay Culkin… I personally love the movies, but come on – there not exactly Oscar nominated movies; they're "I'm bored and want to watch something I liked when I was a kid" movies. Plus, can you really see Rory and Lorelai _not_ mocking them?

_This takes place exactly one week from the last chapter_:

Chapter 46: Falling Apart

"Let me in!"

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I can't."

"But I'm – "

"Alex has no white blood cells."

"Yes, I perfectly aware of what she has and doesn't have, Joshua. Now, let me in to see her!"

"What's going on?" Logan asked Allison upon walking in on the scene that Friday afternoon.

"Look like Alex could be getting another fever, so no one is allowed in except for the doctors working on her."

"Do they have a death wish?" Logan watched Aims pitch her fit in front of Alex's hospital room door; Marcus tried to sooth her to no avail.

"Amy, there's nothing you can do that we aren't, and the foreign bacteria can only harm her."

"I'll put on scrubs," she growled out.

"Amy, baby, please calm down," Marcus begged her.

"No, I will not calm down. Let me see my daughter!"

Logan could hear the tears in her voice, and he moved to go comfort her, but Marcus beat him to it. He took his now sobbing wife in his arms and waved the doctor off. Logan could see Marcus's lips move as he whispered words of comfort, but the soft mutterings could not be heard over Aims's tears. Logan took a deep breath and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He'd have to get used to not being Aims's first choice for comfort. Again.

It had been hard enough the first time, when they had gotten married, but at least that had a lead in.

Allison's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Nothing's changed – you're still her baby brother."

"When I used to be her best friend." He broke her hold and sat in one of the bench seats near the door.

"Why – are – you – k-keeping – me away from – her?" Aims wailed. Logan clenched his fists, he wanted to be over there comforting her, but Marcus had his arms tight around her. Allison sat next to him; this time she didn't touch his or say a word – he didn't mind, comfort was hardly Allison Delacroix's strong suit.

"Amy, why don't you lie down?"

"I don't want to!" The customary Huntzberger temper tantrum – never something to trifle with.

"Amy…" Logan had difficulty keeping his mouth from dropping open. Was he seriously being patronizing with an upset Huntzberger?

"No, Marcus, I will not leave this door until they let me in or give me an actual reason as to why I can't see my own daughter!"

Logan got up and strode over to them. Marcus or no Marcus, Aims was losing control, and he had to do something. After a few moments of alliance with Marucs trying to calm Aims's raging, she broke.

Crumpling to the floor, she held onto the both men with one arm each. Rather than her angry tears from earlier, there was now an utter defeat in her sobs that nearly made Logan tear up. He stopped himself when he saw Marcus's stoic features. He would not look weak in front of Marcus. Suddenly Aims was wrenched from him; Marcus had picked her up when Logan wasn't paying attention and began walking down the hall, no doubt, to put her to bed.

He got up and stumbled backwards to the bench.

"She's falling apart," Allison commented quietly.

"She has been falling apart for a while," he confirmed.

Marcus could be seen coming back towards them. His shoulders were squared and his strides confident. At one time Logan was awed by Marcus's ability to remain emotionally unattached, but now, it disgusted him.

Marcus sat beside Logan. Immediately his shoulders sagged and hi face morphed into that of an old man's.

"Thank you," he said after several minutes of staring off. Now, he looked straight at Logan.

"I told you that you don't have to thank me."

"Not for that. For being a brother. For understanding."

"Understanding…?"

"That I needed to be the one comforting her. I know how close you two are, so thank you for letting me be the one she needs if only just this once."

"Yeah, of course." Inwardly, he sighed. Aims and her husband both, they always managed to make him feel like a jackass even when they weren't trying.

"You didn't feel that way when we first got married. You hated me."

"I didn't – okay, so I hated you."

"Thanks for getting past it." Logan just nodded. Allison excused herself to take a phone call, leaving the two men alone.

"Alex is it," Marcus said after a moment. "Did Amy ever tell you that?"

"No," he wasn't quite sure what Marcus was trying to say.

"Yeah, we, uh, we can't have any more kids. Alex is it for us."

"She never told me," Logan shook his head in disbelief.

"She hasn't told anyone. Not Allison, not Cassie, not Peter, my parents don't even know, and yours sure as hell don't."

"What happened?"

"The pregnancy was too had on her. Doctors said if she ever tried again it could kill her. We almost lost Alex. That's when I made her hire Soraya."

"Why wouldn't she tell me any of this?"

"You know Amy. She hates people worrying about her."

"Yeah… I just wish I had known."

Marcus nodded in understanding and let him head fall back against the wall.

"What are her chances?"

"Unless they can get her fever down and get a transplant soon, we'll lose her."

"It's really that high?"

"With how thin her blood is and with no white blood cells to fight the infection – a _point_ above the norm is dangerous, and not much higher than that could cause blood poisoning."

"Holy shit," Logan swore quietly. "No wonder Aims was flipping out."

"They'll get it down despite what Amy seems to think. It's mostly the transplant I'm worried about."

"Well, then I have good news," a voice said, startling them out of their conversation. Both looked at the new comer, Marcus stood and faced the doctor.

"Joshua," Marcus greeted him, once again completely emotionless.

"I need to speak with you and Amy privately."

It took Logan all the self control he had to keep from scoffing. Sure, it was fine for him to be there before Marcus came home, but now, it was for Marcus and Amy only.

"Amy's resting, and in case you forgot, Logan has been here since long before I came." Marcus glowered at the man who nodded nervously in return.

"Of course." He cleared his throat. "I just got off the phone with a colleague…"


End file.
